<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Esaldir's Tale: The Evertree Inn by Gaysby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612672">Esaldir's Tale: The Evertree Inn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby'>Gaysby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Esaldir's Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Esaldir's Tale - Fandom, The Evertree Saga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How do I always end up in these situations?</i>
</p><p>The thought runs through Esaldir's mind over and over again, as he stares down at the body in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Dandy/Isaria, Lamuel Dupree/Esaldir Faerondalan, Lamuel Dupree/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Esaldir's Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts">NympheSama</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/gifts">ChildOfSolace</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em></em>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>How do I always end up in these situations?</em>
</p><p>The thought runs through my mind over and over again as I stared down at the body in front of me.</p><p>It certainly wasn't how I planned on spending my evening, although the earlier parts of it had been welcomed. However, I didn't even really need to stay in this place at all. I could have kept walking, pushed on through the night. Hells, at any point I could have stopped asking questions and gone to bed.</p><p>But I didn't, not after seeing the letter. I couldn't ignore it. My curiosity was piqued.</p><p>I couldn't regret it either, otherwise, I'd never have met him. But like many things in life, decisions aren't without ramifications.</p><p>And now my companion and I are standing in front of a body. There were worse things to experience, but perhaps, I had those, too.</p><p>I heard a knock on the door and as I turn, I caught my reflection in a mirror. My eyes are a pale and perfect grey, widening in the mirror as a voice calls out, my silver hair mussed, possibly due to my aforementioned companion's ministrations.</p><p>"Hello? Are you in there?"</p><p>My heart started to race as I return my attention to the body.</p><p>
  <em>Why is it always me?</em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Three hours ago...</em> </strong> </span>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Evertree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Esaldir checks into an Inn...</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day, and I still felt queasy from that voyage from Tyr. Apparently, when the sailors said the mainland leading up to Lux wasn't too far away they meant, less than a day at the least... in a faster means of travel, like on a carriage perhaps, with more than one stead carrying the load. To top it all off, instead of docking at an actual town, they settled to a lone pier somewhere at the acres of Firstwood.</p><p>The nearest town from there was on the opposite direction going to Lux, and I really didn't want to waste any more time getting to the city. So, I opted to head that way. And it felt like forever till I found, what I thought to be, some sort of saving grace. Henceforth, I had found a quaint, albeit shabby establishment.</p><p>
  <em>Well, it will have to do.</em>
</p><p>It's certainly not much compared to what I've seen in the big cities I've already passed by, leaving Tyr and setting forth for the voyage here. But this looks like as good a place as any to stop for the night. The sun was still just about visible over the mountains and casts its orange glow on an endless expanse of green. I had been following the edge of the ancient Firstwood for two days now and this is the first establishment I've seen. Not that I don't have a perfectly good tent with me, but a comfy bed and a warm meal would sure be a welcome change.</p><p>I hitched my pony securely at the gate and made my way along the narrow path to the front door. Above my head swung a sign bearing a beautifully painted tree surrounded by the words, "Evertree Inn" in large black letters.</p><p>I checked my coin purse to see I still had 10 gold pieces. I can only hope it's enough for dinner.</p><p></p><div>
  <p class="">The inside of the tavern is built with a smooth oak wood that glows brown under the gentle warmth of the many candles that line the walls in brackets. The lobby contained no furniture but for a counter behind which was standing a large woman wearing a grubby apron and scribbling into a ledger with a brilliant, blue quill. Standing on a stool, so that he can see over the top of the counter, was a halfling. He appeared to be checking in.</p>
  <p>"Thank you, Mr. Brushgather, and this is your room key. You'll be staying in room 2. It's right up…"</p>
  <p>"I'm sure I'll find it!" the halfling interrupted irritably. He grabbed his key and hops down off the stool so quickly that he crashed right into me.</p>
</div><div class="choice">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>I grunted, bowing my head. "My apologies, Mr. Brushgather." I said, chagrined for not having been fast enough to dodge. Due to fatigue, it seemed that my usually agile reflexes were dulled.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p class="">The halfling said nothing in response to my apology. Instead he pushes past me, grabbing a single, large traveller's pack, and headed up the stairs. The woman behind the counter watches the halfling leave, tutting and shaking her head, before going back to the ledger.</p>
      <p class="">Without so much as looking at me she asked, "Welcome to Evertree Inn. My name is Laisa Dupree, the owner and manager, and what can I do for you today, sir?" She continues with, "Room for one, is it?"</p>
    </div>
    <div class="choice">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>I walked up to the counter and confirmed that, yes, I would like a room.</p>
          <p>"Okay, well in that case I'll just need to take a few check-in details if you don't mind?" She picked up her fabulous, blue quill and checked the next line of the enormous, leather-bound ledger that sits on the counter. "Race?" she asked</p>
          <p>I paused. I was standing right in front of her, but she shows no sign of looking to see for herself and so it seemed I had no choice but to answer. "Elf... Uh, a Tyrian Elf."</p>
          <p>I was still curious why an innkeeper would need to know this. From my other experiences checking in, the usual questions were my name and how long I intended to lodge and whether I had any special requests. He wondered if discrimination was a factor, although he hardly had to worry about that either.</p>
          <p>A common conception was that while Elves were mysterious, they were usually beautiful, though due to circumstances, I was hardly vain even if people tell me it was warranted. Just a statement that the common standard for beauty, my race had it. Elves are revered by many for their natural attunement to magic and their heightened senses. To top it off, we were more honest and trusting than other races.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="choice">
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p class="">Mrs. Dupree looked up suddenly and says, "Another one?" but then she caught herself and goes back to filling in the ledger.</p>
              <p>"And your name, sir?"</p>
            </div>
            <div class="choice">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>Ah, now this was familiar. "Esaldir."</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p class="">"And last name, please?"</p>
                </div>
                <div class="choice">
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>"Faerondalan."</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p class="">"Esaldir Faerondalan, can you tell me your sexual preference, please?" My eyes widened and the silence caused Mrs. Dupree to look up. "Oh, don't be so coy," she insisted irritably. "Some of our rooms have shared or adjoining facilities and I'll not have any hanky-panky in my establishment."</p>
                      <p>She seemed genuinely serious, and now I'm worried, as I'm sure my answer would be subject for discrimination at least, derogatory remarks at most. But as I wish to honor my parental upbringing, I answered truthfully.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="choice">
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p>"I'm interested in men."</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p></p>
                        <div>
                          <p class="">Mrs. Dupree narrowed her eyes at me for some reason and I prepared for harsh remarks and ready to remove myself from the establishment when she simply scrawled my answer into her book. Her eyes flicked to the quiver on my back and she asks, "And are you carrying any weapons with you today?"</p>
                          <p>Like any traveler, I carried a bow for hunting, but I do also carry a melee weapon. A magical staff; a flashy weapon to augment my magical abilities.</p>
                        </div>
                        <div class="choice">
                          <p></p>
                          <div>
                            <p class="">"Just so long as you don't use it on the premises." Mrs. Dupree dismissed and finishes writing in her ledger, then looked up at me with her final question. "So how long are you planning on staying?"</p>
                            <p>"One night," I replied firmly and with absolute certainty. The city of Lux is only a day away and I can't afford any further delays.</p>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p class="">I found myself reflecting on the road that brought me to this moment. I would not tell any of this to Mrs. Dupree but this journey is more important than any I have ever made. For the first time in two years I felt as though I might have a shot at something better; a shot at the life I thought I was going to live before it all went wrong.</p>
                      <p class="">The thought of my past brings an ache to my stomach. In the beginning it was all so full of promise and potential. I was extraordinarily gifted in the magical arts for someone so young. I discovered the latent magic flowing through my veins when I was only an infant. Father and mother had told me often that I had caused them so much trouble, albeit unwittingly. Though, they never really meant anything bad by it. Just that it had been the way things happened.</p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>Well into toddlerhood, while most children practiced swordplay and studied history, I was mastering the four elements. By the time I was reaching adulthood I could read minds, turn invisible, and even summon elemental monsters! Having so much magic certainly opened a lot of doors in my home city of Tyr, but there was one path which I had always wanted to follow.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="choice">
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>I was going to join the Imperial military and become a powerful battlemage! What nobler cause could there be than using my gifts to fight for my Emperor in his army? It would have been a long and illustrious career full of glorious tales of conquest and heroism…</p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p class="">And then, the fire happened.</p>
          <p>I still didn't know how it started. It was the night that I became an adult, and while my family had all retired early, I had taken the opportunity to stay out late with my friends and do what all races do once they reach such an age!</p>
          <p>But as I returned home, I began to get a feeling that something wasn't right. And then I heard a sound.</p>
          <p>It was a cry, which turned into more cries, which turned into screams for help. The black sky was lit up by a hellish red and filled with smoke. My home was an inferno and the occupants, my mother and father, my two younger siblings; they were all trapped inside!</p>
          <p>I had no time to think, no time to consider the risk. I could only act.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p class="">The thought of losing my family had filled me with a terrible fear as I raced through the flames, barely feeling their heat. I found mother in the nursery, holding tightly to my baby brother. She thrust him into my arms and told me to run.</p>
    <p class="">I responded with obedience, hoping if we got out faster, there would be time to return to look for father and my sister.</p>
    <p class="">Alas, there hadn't been any. And mother...</p>
    <p>She was supposed to be right behind me. I was practically outside, shielding my brother from the heat and the smoke with my jacket, when I looked back and saw that my mother was nowhere to be seen. The house came crashing down and it was all over.</p>
    <p>Me and my brother were the only survivors.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p class="">After that I had to give up on my old plans. I had a baby brother depending on me. I couldn't go off chasing my dreams. Without my parents for guidance, I had to learn it all on my own. I needed to become a parent, to become responsible though some of the things I've done to survive didn't merit the virtue. I had lost everything in the fire, and without any other relatives, We were out on the streets with no money and no shelter. I had spent a grueling two years doing whatever it took to survive, many things of which I was not proud. I began to build some sort of a life among the poor of Tyr until finally an opportunity came my way, a chance to escape the poverty and perhaps get back the life I had wanted before the fire.</p>
      <p>The reason I was passing by Evertree Inn was to get to the port city of Lux.</p>
      <p>The reason I was going to Lux was to seek employment as a bodyguard.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="choice">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Luca Imperion, the wealthiest merchant in Lux was seeking a new bodyguard. I had no idea what this kind of work might entail, or indeed for how long the contract might last, but the pay would be more than enough to turn things around for what remained of your family. The journey to Lux would not be an easy one, and so, leaving my brother back in Tyr in the safe hands of a few trusted friends, I packed my bags and set out to turn my life around—</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p class="">"Sir?"</p>
        <p>I snapped out of my recollections to see Mrs. Dupree holding out her wonderful, blue quill for me to sign the ledger. As I did so she starts to explain a little more about that for which I wase signing.</p>
        <p>"It's 2 gold pieces for the room, breakfast included. Dinner tonight is an additional 1 gold piece. Serving is in an hour, listen for the gong, and that will be in the room to the right here." She gestured to my left. "The menu tonight is a game stew with mixed vegetables and a flagon of ale. It's one of our cook's specialities."</p>
        <p>She turned around to grab a key and then passed it to me.</p>
        <p>"Your room will be number 1. It's at the top of the stairs and then all the way round and along, on the right, opposite the…"</p>
        <p>She stopped, seeing your dazed expression.</p>
        <p class="">"Ah! Let me get you a map, that will be easier," She reached for a box that must have once contained maps but is now empty. "Hmm…"</p>
        <p>She looked around at the rest of the desk and then grabs a blank piece of scrap paper onto which she sketched a rough layout of the ground and upper floor of the building, revealing that the upstairs has a total of six rooms. The downstairs has a dining room, located through the door to my left, as well as a kitchen, larder, and three more rooms which must belong to Mrs. Dupree and the staff. It's not a big place, and the layout is not nearly as complicated as Mrs. Dupree was making it sound, but still I took the map and put it in my pocket.</p>
        <p>"Right then," Mrs. Dupree finished. "Keep the noise down, keep out of other people's business, and above all, have a nice and relaxing night here at Evertree. Now before you head up to your room, is there anything else I can help you with?"</p>
        <p>Rubbing the back of my neck, I replied. "Um, I should probably do something about my pony?"</p>
        <p class="">"Oh don't worry, Lamuel will have taken it round to the stables. You can check in on it later. It's just outside and around to the right."</p>
        <p>Lamuel must be one of the staff. Now that I think about it, there must be a scanty number of people who worked here, as there was close to no life at all. Even if it's to be expected, the Inn being a little bit out of the way, I couldn't help but question whether it was safe to be here. I feared what might happen to me if this place was shady, mostly because Skandar, my brother, would await to hear about my farings eventually.</p>
        <p>And far be it from me that I would allow him to lose his last family.</p>
        <p>"How long has Evertree Inn been open?"</p>
        <p class="">Mrs Dupree was happy that I asked about the Inn and talks about it readily. "Well, since you ask, my husband and I came to the area ten years ago. We grew up in the city, you see, and it was always a hectic life. We wanted something a little more rustic." she explained, "My husband actually built this inn himself. It was all his idea. He even came up with the name."</p>
        <p>"Does your husband work here too, then?"</p>
        <p>An air of sad nostalgia comes over Mrs. Dupree's face as she explained, "No, alas; he passed away five years ago." </p>
        <p>"That must have been very hard." A pinch to my heart. I knew the feeling all too well.</p>
        <p class="">Mrs. Dupree nodded sincerely. "Taken before his time, he was. A terrible tragedy." Then she snapped out of her melancholy. "But that's all in the past now. What else can I help you with, sir?"</p>
        <p>"Why Evertree Inn?" I questioned, because last I checked, I'd been traversing along Firstwood, not any Evertree forest.</p>
        <p class="">Mrs. Dupree shrugged and said, "You'd have to ask my husband." I started to point out that given what she told me about her husband, this might be tricky and she raised her eyebrow. "Exactly, sir."</p>
        <p>I hummed, then finally, I considered the price I was expected to pay. Although convenient to my pocket money, it still begged me to question. Even the lowest-class lodgings had a higher standard pay compared to this, and for the sake of truth, I had to admit that Evertree Inn didn't look too bad of sorts.</p>
        <p>"Your rooms are very cheap." I mused, trying to pass my suspicion for casual curiosity of a tourist. "Is there a sale on?"</p>
        <p>Mrs. Dupree nodded her head. "These are hard times," she explained. "Not so many travelers these days and I need all the customers I can get."</p>
        <p>"It must be hard without your husband around anymore."</p>
        <p>Mrs. Dupree gave me a grateful smile for my sympathy and said sadly, "I could certainly have used his help now…for general management, I mean."</p>
        <p>She's clearly not willing to tell me what she's thinking, but I could always use my magic to read her mind. Then, I frowned, berating myself. <em>No, it's not worth the risk of getting caught! And from now on, I want to be the older brother Skandar could be rightfully proud of...</em></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="choice">
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>Besides, what was I to gain for knowing?</p>
            <p>Apart from the establishment, I wondered if there are any guests to be wary of. "Are there many other guests staying here?"</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Mrs. Dupree nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, we're almost at full capacity tonight."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"I'm glad to hear it."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Mrs. Dupree gave me a proud smile but added, "Not as common an occurrence as we'd like."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p class="">I hummed, and started to feel, once more, the effects of riding on a pony for hours. "I don't suppose anyone could give me a hand with my bags." I don't have a lot of bags with me, but certainly more than I fancy carrying up the stairs by myself, especially considering my fatigue.</p>
            <p class="">Mrs. Dupree gave me a nod and hit a mechanical bell on the counter.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>The door to my left opens and a young halfling girl enters. She is young, barely more than a child, and plain to look at, with dirty blonde hair in an untidy ponytail. She wears grubby overalls and a blank expression on her face but upon seeing me it turns into a smile.</p>
            <p>"Hello, sir," she says sweetly. "Can I help you?"</p>
            <p>Mrs. Dupree answered for me. "Wen, could you please assist with taking these bags up to room 1 for our guest."</p>
            <p>Wen quickly nodded her head and hurries over to the bags. She glanced back over at me a couple of times.</p>
            <p>Contrary to the belief that elves think highly of themselves compared to other races, I gave her a polite smile. It does no one good, to be a snob. Plus, considering where I came from and where I still am in life, it was hardly befitting.</p>
            <p>Wen's smile widens as she picked up my bags and headed up the stairs.</p>
            <p>Mrs. Dupree stared at you expectantly and then I realised that she must be waiting for payment. I pulled out my coin purse from inside my robe and checked the contents… it feels lighter for some reason.</p>
            <p>I frowned in realization, but I chose to keep quiet—I know exactly where I can find my money. It's obvious, really, when I think about it. One of the guests stole it. Possibly, the halfling who bumped into me. If I can remember which room he's in perhaps I can confront him later.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="choice">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p></p>
                <div class="choice">
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>
                      <em>The halfling's room number was… 2. That sounds right!</em>
                    </p>
                    <p class="">I'll think about how confront the halfling later without causing too much of a disturbance. I take three gold pieces and hand them over to Mrs. Dupree who put them into a small metal container behind the counter.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div>
                    <p>"Enjoy your stay, sir. I'll be here for a while longer if you have any questions once you're settled."</p>
                    <p>And so, having finished checking in, I headed up the stairs and begun searching for my room.</p>
                    <p>The map I've been given is hardly necessary given the small size of the building. The corridor was the same as the lobby, the same smooth, dark-brown wood on the walls and flickering candles in brackets. The effect was eerie as the sunlight faded beyond the single window.</p>
                    <p>I reached door "1" and fumbled for my key.</p>
                    <p class="">But the door is already unlocked. I pushed it open to find myself in a simple room. It consists of a small, wooden bed with a thick quilt and furs for warmth. There is also a small table and a closet for anything of value that I might want to leave in the room. There is one window that looked out onto the road that brought me to the inn.</p>
                    <p>Wen the halfling was placing the last of my bags into the closet. "I hope you enjoy your room, sir," she said. "Is there anything more I can do to help? I can bring you some tea. Or perhaps I could draw you a bath?" She gestured to a door in the far corner of the room which opened up into a tiny water closet complete with a tub for bathing.</p>
                    <p>I inclined my head politely, "Thank you, I'm sure I can manage."</p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p class="">Wen smiled sweetly and bids me farewell. "If you need anything else, you can find me in the kitchen. I should be getting back now, though. Still got lots to do." she sidled past me and hurried off back towards the lobby, leaving me to explore my accommodation. </p>
                      <p class="">Alone at last, I had time to make a full inspection of the room. It's very clean and well-maintained and the quality of the wood used for the furniture is extraordinary.</p>
                      <p>I moved over to the window for a better view and see the world stretching out as far as the eye can see. To the right, there are white towers, their flags emblazoned with the Golden Anchor of Lux, a stark contrast to the Wand and Parchment sigil of Tyr, my home. The world truly is a big place and just looking out I felt very small.</p>
                      <p>I stood there for a while longer as the sun all but disappeared, and then I turned to the door on my right that leads to the washroom. A bath would be perfect before dinner, and then I can settle down to a quiet night's rest.</p>
                      <p>I started to undress, and as I did, the map that Mrs. Dupree drew for me fell from my pocket. I bent down to pick it up, and that's when I noticed that something is written on the other side. It appeared to be a letter, and as I scanned the contents, I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Dupree didn't mean for me to read it.</p>
                      <p></p>
                      <blockquote>
                        <p>
                          <em>To Mrs. Laisa Dupree,</em>
                        </p>
                      </blockquote>
                      <p>
                        <em>The city of Lux hereby suspends your license to provide lodgings at Evertree Inn pending investigations into the death of Mr. Gregori Risenfaal.</em>
                      </p>
                      <p>
                        <em>Please refrain from continuing your business until it has been declared safe by a city council official. </em>
                      </p>
                      <p></p>
                      <blockquote>
                        <p>Signed, John Gubrick<br/><em>Mayor of Lux</em></p>
                      </blockquote>
                      <p>I frowned as I lowered the parchment, <em>So much for a quiet night…</em></p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Hour to Kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Esaldir meets Lamuel...</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I read and reread the letter several times, going over everything in my mind. It's all a bit much to process. A death and a suspension of the license; Mrs. Dupree had certainly not been honest in this regard.</p><p>
  <em>Am I even safe here?</em>
</p><p></p><div class="choice">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>The murder was a week ago, so it's unlikely that I would be in any danger. Still, it never hurts to have more information. Perhaps someone else at the inn knows something.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>As I pondered this, I caught sight of myself in the mirror and realised that I'm still carrying the filth of the road on me. My clothes are smelling pretty bad and I haven't washed in several days. While traveling, this was never a problem, but this inn is full of guests.</p>
    <p>Is it really okay to appear in public in my current state? <em>Obvious answer, no, it isn't. </em></p>
    <p>I examined myself in the mirror. To be fair, I'm not a bad looking elf, by most standards. I've never had any complaints about my appearance, particularly mystical grey eyes, as if they had their own unique glittering shine within, my silverlocks were exceptional and underneath my traveling clothes, my body is smooth and flawless, almost magical.</p>
    <p class="">Magic has a way of preserving those it imbues and perhaps that is why my skin has always retained a smooth beauty, almost ethereal in its quality.</p>
    <p>Yes, it's certainly true that had it not been for the fire I would never have wanted for male attention back in Tyr. Elves, at least, didn't discriminate. </p>
    <p><em>You love who you loved, </em>My father had always simply concluded, and I was always quick to agree with him. Though as it is, it has been some time since I've worried too much about what people might think of how I looked. When I get to Lux it will be important to dress appropriately.</p>
    <p>This could be a good opportunity to get into practice. Heavens knew if my taste in fashion were similar to the norms. For sure, I've had good friends who've given me and Skandar their spare clothing but I've yet to really use them or considered good match ups.</p>
    <p>It was going to be some time till I got used going with the norms to fit in society, and not merely surviving with it.</p>
    <p>As I've got time, I opted to take a bath and get really cleaned up before I go out in public again.</p>
    <p class="">The washroom is not very large and contains only a small metal tub with a pipe leading into it from a hole in the wall. By opening the pipe, I can fill the tub with hot water. It's a sophisticated contraption, but easy to operate, so before long I had my bath at the perfect depth and temperature.</p>
    <p>As I undressed I noticed that there is a second door leading out of this room which must be attached to the room next to mine. This was what Mrs. Dupree meant when she said '<em>shared facilities</em>'. The door was firmly locked from the other side but I slid my own bolt across anyway to prevent any neighbour from interrupting my ablutions.</p>
    <p class="">Lowering myself into the warm water I felt the tension from the day's travel leaving my  tired muscles. If I had more time I could easily spend longer soaking, it was certainly tempting now that I was in it, but there is a tavern to explore, and so with a sigh I rose from the water before my fingers start to prune and head back into the bedroom.</p>
    <p>Once I've finished toweling off, I take a moment to check myself in the mirror. I hadn't looked or felt this clean in a while. Hopefully not smelling like a street urchin will make people more inclined to approve of me too.</p>
    <p>I opened up my travel bag and lay out my various clothing options on the bed. I don't own much, but with a little creativity I had a number of combinations I could try.</p>
    <p>Something more… appealing. Nothing wrong with turning a few heads.</p>
    <p class="">It may have been a while since I've dressed to impress, but with the right outfit, I remembered, roughly, how to make myself stand out from the crowd. I selected a clean, white shirt, leaving open a few of the buttons, as well as a short tunic over some tight, leather breeches that hug my legs and, I assumed, would really show off some assets.</p>
    <p>It's not exactly subtle, but then I wasn't trying to go unnoticed. Who knew if anyone in the inn might be a decent employer from Lux. If the bodyguard job doesn't pan out, it would be nice to have other options and avoid shamefully returning to Tyr with nothing to show for my journey. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to romance a few, if possible. Taking care of Skandar didn't give me much time to explore options, if they existed and I'm certain there were some.</p>
    <p>I didn't want to be a singe soul my entire life.</p>
    <p>I gave myself the once over in the mirror, undo one more button on the shirt, and practice a couple of signature poses.</p>
    <p>Thinking about what to do now, I recalled how Mrs. Dupree said that it would be about an hour until dinner and according to the map, there were quite a few places to explore. There were six rooms on my floor, some empty and some with guests. Downstairs is the lobby and the dining room. Outside, my pony had been put in the stables.</p>
    <p>I had to keep in mind, though, that I had a limited time. I might not be able to see and talk to everyone. Also, I was a guest. Best to avoid trouble or I might be thrown out. It wouldn't do to get blacklisted at Lux, either, if it happens that words reach their for being a suspicious character.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Considering the bath I took, I probably had 52 minutes left until dinner.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="choice">
      <p>Then, I recalled my encounter with the pickpocketing halfling. So first task at hand, I set out to check out Room 2. Being through what I've had, every penny counted. And while I loathe to resort back to those days when I stole, to keep Skandar and myself alive, he did steal from me first and I've barely done anything to offend him.</p>
      <p>Feeling justified enough, I examined the door to room 2 and see that it looked just like all the other doors on the first floor except for the brass number nailed into the wood. It's also directly opposite the door to my own room.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>I listened to the door, straining my pointed ears and felt like I can hear something on the other side, but only faintly. There's certainly someone in there, but they're being very quiet.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>I knocked lightly but get no reply. However, on the other side my keen ears do pick up the tiniest sound of movement. There's more than one way to break and enter.</p>
        <p>
          <em>Possibly a good time to check if my spellcasting needs refining...</em>
        </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="choice">
          <p class="">It might be a simple spell, but it's one of the most useful. Charging up to 5 seconds, and by closing my eyes and making a few fluid hand gestures, I felt a small wave of energy slip into the lock and press against the mechanism.</p>
          <p>With a light click, the door opened to reveal an empty room. Which was odd, as I was so certain there had been someone inside. <em>Has my ears deceived me for once?</em> Shaking it off, I entered the quarters and felt a chill as a breeze rushed over from the open window on the far wall.</p>
          <p>This room was smaller than mine but furnished in the same way with a bed, a closet, and a mirror. There are some scattered belongings around, suggesting that the room was in use, but the owner is nowhere to be seen. It might not be ethical to go through someone else's things, but then it's not ethical to break into someone else's hotel room just as it wasn't proper to steal from some poor fellow's pocket.</p>
          <p>Obviously, given certain conditions, I'm just not cut out to be a very ethical elf at all.</p>
          <p>Pushing the thought of my parents' possible disappointment if they can see me now, I checked the closet.</p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p class="">The closet, like mine, was equipped with a lock to keep the contents safe. It looked similar in design to the locks on the doors to the rooms and required a key which I obviously do not have. There might be another way to gain access, however.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="choice">
            <p>Similar with the door, I used my magic.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p class="">The spell is straightforward enough, even on a tough lock like this one, and with a magical click, the door opened and I was able to access to the contents of the closet.</p>
                <p>Inside I found only a small coin purse resting on the smooth wood. It contains 5 gold pieces. I also noticed sewn onto the side of the purse is the name "Tobin Brushgather."</p>
                <p>This was the halfling who bumped into me upon my arrival at the Inn, and I can be pretty certain he was responsible for stealing my gold.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="choice">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>l took all 5 gold pieces. It would be nice to buy Skandar some token of gift, let him and my friends know that I'm faring well enough.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>I pocketed the gold and have another quick look around the room, but find nothing else of value. The sound of footsteps moving around outside causes me to freeze, but eventually they go away, and I remained undiscovered. I figured I've probably lingered long enough now and so, content with my findings and with my own coin purse considerably heavier, I snuck back out of room 2.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Thinking of my stead, I deliberated to check outside.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>I stepped out of the front door and walk into the dimming light of the evening. The stable is located around the back of the tavern and I can see a path leading there, which is paved but overgrown with weeds and long grass. This must be where my pony had been taken, and as one of my most valuable commodities, it would be wise to confirm that it hasn't been stolen.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>After all, the pony is more than just a means to get around. We're the best of friends!</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Me and my pony, Brewster, have been an inseparable duo even from before the fire. The stables at my family home were a little separate from the rest of the building, and when the fire started, there was time for my beloved equestrian to break free and escape. I took Skandar on a few lessons before departing, and he had been sad to see both of us go. But despite his age, he knew the necessity.</p>
                  <p>He made me promise that I'd take care of both of us real well, and it wasn't a promise I was keen on breaking.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>Once I've reached the back of the tavern, I see the small stable building to one side as well as a chopping log, in which there sits embedded an axe. There is also a small wooden trapdoor over in the corner and a back door that leads into what must be the kitchen.</p>
                  <p>There's no-one about. Frowning, I check out the stable.</p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p class="">When I walked over to the stable, I was dismayed to see that the door is locked with a heavy metal chain. I tried to peer through the cracks in the wood, when suddenly I heard a voice behind me.</p>
                    <p>"Well, hey there. Are you looking for something?"</p>
                    <p>The voice belonged to a human climbing out of the wood cellar. He was a young man with long, fair hair, matted with sweat across his face. He wore pale breeches and has a loose cotton shirt tied around his waist, revealing the tan of someone who spends most of their time working outside. Once out of the cellar, he wipes an arm across his forehead and greets me with a polite smile.</p>
                    <p>I froze, feeling my heart skip and something indescribable that I never felt before, not even during my first kiss. <em>No way... </em>Suddenly, my throat felt very dry. <em>could he be...?</em></p>
                    <p>"Sorry, I was just taking wood down to the cellar." He took his shirt from his waist and quickly pulled it back over his head. "How can I help you?"</p>
                    <p><em>By not redressing, to start... </em>I cringed at my turn of thoughts, and I tried my best to present myself in some semblance of casual when I responded. "I'm Esaldir." I managed, grateful that I was able to work past the lump in my throat. "I'm staying in room 1. I think my pony should be somewhere back here."</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="choice">
                    <p class="">The human before me extended a hand to shake mine. At the contact, a pinch of spark ran through, from my palm and felt as if it was coursing through the veins leading up to my heart. Although it didn't seem to do anything to him, I knew now for certain.</p>
                    <p class="">
                      <em>There's no mistake... He is...</em>
                    </p>
                    <p class="">Then, the human checked himself and turning the gesture into a polite, if slightly awkward elven bow.</p>
                    <p class="">
                      <em>Adorable!</em>
                    </p>
                    <p class="">Then he says, "I'm Lamuel. I already brought your pony to the stables earlier. Would you like to…?" He gestured to the barn door by way of an offer to take me to see Brewster.</p>
                    <p>"Yes, please." I immediately answered, cringing a bit at possibly having been too eager. "Um, if you wouldn't mind."</p>
                    <p class="">Lamuel walked over to the door of the stables with me and produces a key from his pocket to unlock the large, rusted padlock. I entered and see six stalls, one for each room and then a seventh for the inn itself. In the stall nearest to me, number 1, Brewster is standing patiently waiting. We both walked over and Lamuel produced an apple from his pocket that causes Brewster's eyes to light up.</p>
                    <p>He turned back to me and asked, "Is it okay? I like to make sure our animal guests get a bit of quality treatment too."</p>
                    <p>The handsome, young stableboy handed the apple to my pony and I smiled. Surreptitious, I tried to take as much as his appearance as I can. He seemed nice, and kind of hot in a cute way if that made sense. Though I had a notion bias might be in play all things considered, I made an effort to disregard it.</p>
                    <p>He's my soulmate, my destined lifemate.</p>
                    <p>I had a feeling when I first saw him, but after that first contact, I know it know for certain. Conveniently, soulmates were a common affair with elves. On the few occasions, however, that it happened between an elf and another race, it didn't always follow that the other party would be capable of sharing the same experience.</p>
                    <p>On the downside, there was a chance for rejection. But I wasn't discouraged by this; because it meant he would chose me of his own free will.</p>
                    <p><em>If he chose me... </em>I frowned, shaking the thought away.</p>
                    <p>I don't much believe in the gods anymore at this point, but if they do listen to prayers, then I wished they would grant me this happiness after robbing me of a life I could've have.</p>
                    <p>"Sir?" I snapped out of my reverie at Lamuel's concerned tone, "are you fine?"</p>
                    <p>I smiled at his kindness. "Oh, sorry. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, however."</p>
                    <p>He simply smiled back.</p>
                    <p>Regardless of who he was to me, I would've liked him anyway. Physically he's definitely attractive but there's something about his down to earth, kind-hearted attitude that makes a refreshing change from a lot of the people I knew. On the bottom rung of society in Tyr, I don't meet the best sorts, friends I knew before the fire and still kept loyal, notwithstanding.</p>
                    <p>While Brewster munched merrily, Lamuel leaned next to me on the wooden fence.</p>
                    <p>Standing together like this I had a closer view of him than before. His hair is a golden brown and long enough to reach his shoulders, which are bronzed from a life of working outdoors. However, it's light enough that, if given the chance to remain indoors for a lengthy enough amount of time he would share the same complexion as that of the Inn owner. His nose is flecked with a spattering of freckles and his eyelashes are long, flicking up and down against the small flies that flit about the barn.</p>
                    <p>As Brewster enjoys the treat, I saw a contented smile, resting across Lamuel's face. His warm, chocolate brown eyes darted to the side and he caught me looking, causing both of us a blush to spread into our respective cheeks.</p>
                    <p>I cleared my throat as he looked away in embarrassment. "So, does she have a name?" he asked, referring to the satisfied pony standing between us.</p>
                    <p>"Actually, he's a boy. His name is Brewster."</p>
                    <p class="">"Oh sorry, Brewster," Lamuel said sincerely to my pony, and my heart warmed further, reaching out to rub his nose as he munched on the apple. "It's lovely to meet you. So, how are you liking your stay?"</p>
                    <p>It took me a second to realise that he was asking me, too occupied by his sheer presence. But I recovered quickly. "Well, I was worrying about my pony," I admitted in a bit of chagrin, hoping he doesn't take offense or that I was implying the inn could've been negligent of their care for beasts of burden. "but now that you've put my fears to rest I feel much better."</p>
                    <p class="">It was a relief to hear him laugh. "Well, you can rest assured that Brewster will be safe here tonight so please enjoy the rest of your evening and then give a good review to mother." He said. "That's Laisa, by the way. I'm her son."</p>
                    <p>I had figured as much, although he looks nothing like the formidable Mrs. Dupree. Perhaps he got his looks from his father's side.</p>
                    <p>Brewster continued to eat the apple and I wanted to ask something in return to keep the conversation going.</p>
                    <p>"So… what do you do here, aside from take care of the animals?"</p>
                    <p class="">Lamuel shrugged. "Lots of things, I suppose. I do most of the manual stuff, collecting firewood, chopping firewood, carrying firewood to and from the wood cellar…" he said, then looked a little bashful. "actually, it's mostly firewood and animals, to be honest." After a few seconds of silence he asks, "What about you? What do you do?"</p>
                    <p>I bit my lip, looking at the human. I considered the truth, but would he dismiss me? His timid demeanor might scare him off, but at the same time, I wanted nothing but to be honest with the dark blond beauty.</p>
                    <p>So it's the truth that I tell.</p>
                    <p class="">"A battlemage?" Lamuel gasps. "That sounds…"</p>
                    <p>I quickly interrupted to inform him that such a dream will not be possible, and when he asked why, I confided to him about the fire.</p>
                    <p>Lamuel listened in patient silence, his brown eyes widening as I told my tragic tale. Once I was finished, he nodded somberly and said, "My father died when I was fifteen. He fell through the door to the wood cellar out there. Broke his neck. I was the one who found him." He looked at me sincerely and added, "I know it's not the same, but I do understand what it's like to lose someone you love."</p>
                    <p><em>By the gods, he's perfect...</em> More amoured than ever, it was a struggle to resist the urge to hug him. I perceived that he might not take well to too an intimate contact, especially as I was still mostly a stranger to him. I settled for placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he gives me a grateful smile.</p>
                    <p>The two of us spent a moment like this, meeting each other's gaze, then Lamuel's smile turned to a nervous grin and he reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear.</p>
                    <p>He said to me, "Well, I have faith that you can be anything you want." He smiled. "Even a famous battlemage. Life is like that. Just when you think there's no way you can change your fortune, that's when anything can happen."</p>
                    <p>I smiled back. I'm not sure how much I believed the sentiment, but I appreciated the gesture.</p>
                    <p>An peaceable silence descended between us, filled only with the <em>crunch, crunch</em> of Brewster chewing the apple. I looked over at Lamuel and he at me and as our eyes meet, he looked quickly back to Brewster, a nervous smile curling the corner of his mouth.</p>
                    <p>I was starting to have this notion that he loved animals, maybe it would be worthwhile to try the theory? I cleared my throat. "So… whose are the other animals in the stable?"</p>
                    <p class="">Lamuel's eyes lighted up at my question and I was infinitely proud of myself as he asked, "How about I introduce them?"</p>
                    <p class="">He leaves my side and heads over to the stall marked with a number 5 where there stands a proud black stallion.</p>
                    <p>"This fine beast is Hunter. He belongs to the half-elf in room 5. "And this," he moves over to the next stall which contains a stunning mare as white as milk, "is Ehrunariel. She belongs to the elf in room 6." Then he moved over to the stall that is not marked with a number at the far end. "And this one here," he said proudly, gesturing to a dapple-grey mare who leans out towards him as he approaches, "is my Sierra." The horse nuzzled into Lamuel's arm causing him to stumble and laugh.</p>
                    <p>I almost cooed at such an endearing sight.</p>
                    <p>"Sierra's my best friend, aren't you, girl?" He rubbed the nose of the horse and pets her lovingly until suddenly he remembered that I was watching and apologised bashfully. "Sorry… I guess it's kind of sad to have a horse as a best friend," he confessed.</p>
                    <p>I shook my head, and smirked. "I feel the same way about Brewster." I assured.</p>
                    <p class="">Even if I had originally wanted to conceal my feelings on the matter, I would not have been able to do so. The truth is that Brewster has always felt more like a friend to me than a pony, moreso than what others might think as normal, and I told Lamuel exactly that. The young stablehand gave me a smile as warm as a summer day and once again rubbed the nose of his mare, fondly.</p>
                    <p class="">I can't help but smile back.</p>
                    <p>Once Sierra has been given copious amounts of affection and attention, Lamuel made his way back over to you. "It's nice to talk with someone who understands," he said.</p>
                    <p>
                      <em>Crunch! Crunch!</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>"So…" I started, "do you ever get into the city? It must be hard to meet people when you're stuck out here. "</p>
                    <p class="">Lamuel scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Not as often as I'd like… I wouldn't say I'm stuck out here, though. I like helping mother with the inn…" I watched him shift uncomfortably and then he says, "And besides, I can meet people here. That's one of the nice things, I guess. You never know who's about to check in."</p>
                    <p>It felt like that comment might have been in reference to me, and I could only pray it wasn't just wishful thinking.</p>
                    <p>
                      <em>Crunch! Crunch!</em>
                    </p>
                    <p class="">The conversation trailed off and suddenly I realised that me and Lamuel have just been looking at each other for almost a minute. He noticed this too and we both see it on the other's face and smirk.</p>
                    <p>Unable to hold my gaze again, sadly, he looked over to the stable door and said, "I should probably lock up for the evening. Would you mind if we step back outside?"</p>
                    <p>Then a sudden whinny between us caused me to instinctively reach up and place a reassuring hand on Brewster's face and at the same time, so does Lamuel. Our hands touched and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Lamuel's big, brown eyes meet mine and I have a fraction of a second to decide how to respond.</p>
                    <p><em>Just smile back. </em>I told myself.</p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p class="">I leave my hand on Brewster's face and feel Lamuel's skin against mine. His hands are warm and the skin is tough and calloused. Looking at his face, I see that his eyes are wide, his freckled cheeks dusted in pink, his breathing heavy. I could see his heart physically beating in his chest.</p>
                      <p>He leaned forward a fraction of an inch… And then suddenly he pulled his hand back. Hair covering his eyes, he looked at the ground to hide a face as red as beetroot.</p>
                      <p>"I…um…I should probably lock up the…er…the stables. Is that…? Sorry, do you mind?" As Lamuel moved away, finding an excuse to occupy himself, his gaze flicking through his long hair at me but never holding my own for more than a second, I couldn't help wondering.</p>
                      <p>For a moment I could have sworn he was about to kiss me.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="choice">
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p class="">I felt slightly dismayed. I really wanted to see more of him. I think a part of me is disappointed that we didn't kiss. As I watched Lamuel, our eyes catch and I felt a flutter of excitement in my chest. I've not had a special someone ever in my life, apart from Skandar and the rest of my deceased family. And to have met my soulmate here, of all places, I felt like there was no more a real connection anywhere else than at this encounter, even if only for a moment. I can only hope that he feels the same way.</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                    <p>Once he has finished securing all the animals in the stable, double-checking them and then triple-checking, Lamuel walked over to the door and turned to me. He's still looking a little nervous. It's hard to tell if he's regretting what happened, or what didn't, but his body language has become guarded. I might have to wait before I could make any further move.</p>
                    <p>After feeding Brewster his apple, we made our way out the stable.</p>
                    <p>Standing out in the yard with Lamuel, he looked like he has some time to spare. Perhaps I can find out a bit more about the inn. I kept in mind, though, that this was his home. It was more vital than ever now that I don't come off as too suspicious, antagonistic even.</p>
                    <p>Plus, I did not what him to think ill of me. "Do you know how this place came to be built?"</p>
                    <p>"The inn?" Lamuel laughed, and I felt like I could listen to it forever. "Sure, my father built it, around ten years ago. It was all his design, his plan, everything. He gave the place its name, he set up the business model. He was a really impressive man."</p>
                    <p>I hummed in understanding. Admiration for a parent, I could share the same sentiments. Even if a lot of folks told me I already surpassed my parents in their magical capacity in my tender age, I always was eager to give ear to my father when he taught me the basics to perfect my craft.</p>
                    <p>"Why did he call the place Evertree Inn?"</p>
                    <p class="">"You like it? I've always thought it was a great name."</p>
                    <p>I surreptitiously raised a brow at that, and I can't quite put my finger on it, but something about that answer feels scripted. </p>
                    <p>Eventually, considering the time, and despite my desires to simply keep this moment lasting longer than it should, I thanked Lamuel for his help and he responded with an obliging nod.</p>
                    <p>"Not at all. I have to go and do a few more things before dinner now but if you need help with anything else, you can ask Wen in the dining hall." Then as I turned to leave, my mind still wandering back to the moment in the stable, he blurted out, "So if you perhaps had some time later…"</p>
                    <p>I turned back around. He falters, suddenly unsure of how to finish his own sentence.</p>
                    <p>"What I meant to say," he finally manages, "is that if you wanted to spend some more time together later… well, I should like that."</p>
                    <p>I can't help grinning, "I should like that, too."</p>
                    <p>Lamuel blinked at me owlishly, but broke into a shining beam that I vowed, here and now, on my life that I'd protect that smile with everything I have.</p>
                    <p>I returned to the inn, and wondered where to check next. After the meeting with Lamuel, I almost forgot about the current issue regarding the inn's secret murder incident. I find myself in front of the door marked with a bronze 5 and decide it was a good place as any to check. This room sits right next to number 6, although it is clearly much smaller. Otherwise there is nothing to mark the door as being distinctive from any other on the upper floor.</p>
                    <p>I listened to the door, carefully leaning in close to the door and hear the splashing of water in a basin. This room obviously has a washroom like mine and it sounds like it is in use.</p>
                    <p class="">Before I could think of what to do next, the door handle turns with a squeak and opens to reveal an unexpected sight; in front of me stood a half-elf with soaking wet hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing only a pearly white smile and a towel to cover his modesty.</p>
                    <p>The offspring of an elf and a human, half-elves are not uncommon across the empire, although this one is certainly a fine example. He is startlingly good-looking (as well as practically naked!) and I found myself struggling for words. I couldn't help but follow the drops of water as they run from his jet-black hair down over his broad shoulders, his perfectly sculpted torso, and beyond to the small towel loosely hanging from his hips over his muscular thighs.</p>
                    <p>An image of Lamuel suddenly appeared in my mind's eyes, <em>Esa? What about me? </em>I blinked, and just like that, the faint soulmate link, a soul bond, reminded me that, eventually, I was to be spoken for.</p>
                    <p>If it worked out. And it definitely wasn't going to work out, if I give in to my urges and ogle just about any attractive man that appears, literally and not, in front of me.</p>
                    <p>The half-elf's lips curl into a smile as he surveys my smooth physique appraisingly. In particular he lingers on my tight, leather breeches.</p>
                    <p>I suddenly regret wearing them.</p>
                    <p>Eventually it's he who breaks the silence, with a voice as smooth as silk. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"</p>
                    <p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." I flushed, shaking my head once more to clear my thoughts. </p>
                    <p>The half-elf gives me a roguish grin and says, "Not intruding at all. Come on in, make yourself comfortable. My name's Dandy, by the way, talent agent for the great Isaria Evenveil." he said.</p>
                    <p>I hesitated for a moment. I admit, I was curious to know a little more about him. But I reminded myself to keep it strictly friendly, and close up on any other interested advances.</p>
                    <p>And obviously, he was interested.</p>
                    <p class="">Dandy gave me a flirtatious smile and heads back into his room, leaving the door open for me to follow.</p>
                    <p>Once inside, he gestured to his bed as a place for me to sit and then walked into the adjoining washroom. From my position on the bed I can still see him as he ran a razor over his already smooth cheeks.</p>
                    <p>"So tell me about yourself," he called back out to me over the sound of bath water draining. I started to tell him a little about my origins, explaining that I'm from Tyr, and upon hearing that, Dandy interrupted, saying "You're from Tyr? I knew there was something I liked about you."</p>
                    <p>I got the impression that his request for details was more out of courtesy than curiosity, so I figured that if I wanted to keep the conversation going, I should ask a question of my own. "So, who is Isaria Evenveil?"</p>
                    <p class="">Dandy makes a gasp of mock surprise and horror. "Who's Isaria Evenveil?" he scoffed, "The elf with the voice of an angel? She's only the most talented and beautiful singer in all of Veyawin, nay, all the World! And I…" he paused for dramatic effect, "have the pleasure of being her agent, her confidante, and her closest friend."</p>
                    <p>"Wow, that's very impressive!" Music. That's a passion I've neglected ever since the fire.</p>
                    <p class="">Dandy seems pleased with my enthusiastic response and says, "She's staying in the V.I.P. room next door. If you're lucky, perhaps she'll perform at dinner."</p>
                    <p>"Are you on your way to Lux?"</p>
                    <p>"Exactly that! Is there anywhere else to be? Actually, we're going for a big concert. Isaria's headlining." He grinned, clearly proud of himself for his charge's accomplishment. "It's a very big deal. The culmination of our grand tour across the nation." He flashed you a big smile and asked, "And you? Why are you on this road?"</p>
                    <p>I shrugged, "I'm seeking my own fortune." I said truthfully.</p>
                    <p class="">"How admirable. I like an elf with ambition," he replied.</p>
                    <p>Finished with washing, Dandy came walking back into the bedroom, still wearing only the towel but now a little drier. He walked over to the full length mirror and stood there regarding himself.</p>
                    <p>Dandy might not be shy, but I certainly don't feel comfortable watching this display. Before Lamuel, I might've chance a glance to appreciate his inviting physique. But now, I rather not welcome any more temptation. I turned to face away from the semi-naked half-elf and continue the conversation as best I can, as if nothing were out of the ordinary.</p>
                    <p>"So you're a half-elf." I said lamely, "That's interesting."</p>
                    <p class="">Dandy laughed. "Well, it certainly makes for entertaining family meals when your mother is three hundred years older than your father." He gives you a suggestive smile and adds, "But I suppose I've always enjoyed having some elf in me…"</p>
                    <p class="">I sighed in relief, at the notion of being that old <em>along </em>with Lamuel. If he wasn't my soulmate, then our fate together as a couple would lead up to that. Hundred years gap, and it pained the pit of my gut at the idea of him having grow old while I maintained my youth for another couple hundred years.</p>
                    <p class="">
                      <em>If he accepts being my soulmate, then we could share my lifespan...</em>
                    </p>
                    <p class="">I blushed, partially surprised with myself for thinking so far ahead. But it was a tendency of what one elf was wont to do, in regards to his soulmate. But as humans didn't share the same custom, I would have to wait to see if it was worth planning.</p>
                    <p>As I was distracted and had made no further move, though I wouldn't have regardless, Dandy backed off a bit. He slipped me a final smile but it looks like he has given up on trying to go for any more than that.</p>
                    <p>"Have you been staying here long?"</p>
                    <p class="">"Nope, just the one night." Dandy laughed. "I mean, don't get me wrong. Rustic is cute, but it's hardly the Grand Hotel in Veyawin." As I'm about to ask another question, he shot one right back at me. "How about you? Do you prefer rustic or luxurious?"</p>
                    <p>I shrugged, "I wouldn't mind luxury now and then." I admitted, and it was only fair to think so. I didn't desire to be able to book those types of lodgings frequently, but once I've got my life back on track, it'd be a nice treat now and then.</p>
                    <p>Skandar would enjoy them too, and again, my mind wanders back to Lamuel, and wondered if he would relish such a stay, too.</p>
                    <p>Dandy laughed. "Right?! If it were up to me, this room would be three times the size with heated floors and a diamond chandelier…" He paused, "And a much bigger bed."</p>
                    <p>At that note, I think I should probably leave Dandy to get ready.</p>
                    <p class="">As I made my way to the door, Dandy asked, "Can I not tempt you to stay a little longer?" I did my best to politely excuse myself but he was clearly sad to see me leave. "I'll see you later then," he said, then added with a final wink, "If you ever need anything at all…"</p>
                    <p>That was a definite interesting encounter, if I did say so myself. And if nothing else, it had me curious about his friend's musical talent. So I decided to check in the room next door.</p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="choice">
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p>I walked up to the door to room 6. According to the crude map drawn for me by Mrs. Dupree, this is the largest room the inn has to offer. It's probably also the most expensive.</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                    <p class="">I strained my ears and hear the soft sound of a female voice on the other side. The voice is singing in a language which I recognised as that of my own people. There is also the gentle strumming of an instrument of some kind.</p>
                    <p class="">I needed only knock very lightly, and a moment later I heard the sound of the lock sliding open and the handle turning to reveal someone most striking. Even as I preferred men, I can see that the woman before me is a startling beauty in her own right, an elf with long black hair that flowed over her shoulders down to her waist. She wore an expensive looking gown of shimmering purple and held a lute in one hand and some sheet music in the other. Around her neck she wore a beautiful wooden pendant.</p>
                    <p>As I took note of her appearance, her green eyes run over my seductive attire and she raised an eyebrow. "If you're looking for Dandy, he's in room 5," she smirked. When I didn't leave, she asked, "Or can I help you with something?"</p>
                    <p>I introduce myself and the elf gave me a calm smile and responded with, "Isaria Evenveil." She paused as if waiting.</p>
                    <p>"Oh right!" I snapped out my trance, more caught of guard with her beauty than I originally thought. "I met your agent!"</p>
                    <p class="">Isaria's face relaxes. She looked over my attire again with a smirk and mused, "I might have guessed." She hummed, and even that sound was already such an enchanting sound. "Well, I imagine Dandy sent you here to get an autograph?"</p>
                    <p>"Yes please!"</p>
                    <p>If she was as famous as she thought, and as Dandy made her out to be, maybe my friends back home knew of her. It could be a simple token, and I could give it to them for taking care of my  brother, and standing by him all these years.</p>
                    <p class="">The elf gave a gracious nod and produced a small quill to sign her name for me on a piece of scrap paper.</p>
                    <p>Then Isaria asked patiently, "Is there anything else with which I can help you?"</p>
                    <p>"I've never met a celebrity before." I admitted, "What's a life of fame like?"</p>
                    <p class="">Isaria gave me a kind smile and says, "It is a life plagued with demands and high standards. I would not recommend it for anyone. But I do not sing for fame. I am famous for singing."</p>
                    <p>She has an ego on her but perhaps it is not unwarranted. She talked a little more about her career until I was able to get back in the conversation and steered it to a more important topic, as I finally regarded the jewelry she wore. I frowned, as I compared it to the wood the doorframe was made out of.</p>
                    <p>"That's a beautiful pendant you're wearing." I said leadingly.</p>
                    <p class="">Isaria looked shifty as I pointed out her necklace and reached up to clutch the pendant in a fist. "Why thank you." she said, "It's a family heirloom," she mumbled. She clearly feels uncomfortable being asked about it.</p>
                    <p>I raised a brow, "How interesting, it looks just like the wood they use here at the inn."</p>
                    <p class="">Isaria's eyes narrowed at my suggestion. "All right, you caught me," she confessed. "I found it in my room. I thought I might wear it for dinner, but I'll return it after that."</p>
                    <p class="">"Well, if it was left lying around, and as this is a prestigious room, perhaps it was customary of the inn to have it used by its occupant." I considered, "and I admit, it does suit you, milady."</p>
                    <p class="">She seemed pleased with this response, "Dandy said as much, too." she said. "And I thank you for the compliment. If you wish to ask my permission to bed both myself along with Dandy, perhaps I wouldn't be too opposed. My half-elf is surely open to, as he'd say, exciting mixes. And who am I not to indulge him?"</p>
                    <p class="">"I—" I blinked at her owlishly before realizing her insinuation. "Oh! No! I mean, I'm flattered by the proposition but..." I blushed heatedly, "uh, I actually... I already have a soulmate, so..."</p>
                    <p class="">Isaria didn't seem to take much offense, in fact, she looked pleased. "Yes, the stablehand, I believe? I caught sight of you two earlier when I was passing by to make a special request regarding dinner." She made a face, having me assume that it must not have gone well. But then she dismissed it and smiled at me, "Dandy could do well, learning monogamy from you. However, far be it from me to stop him from what pleases him. Still, perhaps someday..." she trailed off, looking wistful.</p>
                    <p class="">"I think..." I started, offering a small smile. "Dandy is fortunate to have someone like you by his side."</p>
                    <p class="">This won her over completely, and I see her reaching into her robes to produce... tickets? "Consider it a gift," she smiled. "if you happen to chance by Lux, come see my concert. You may invite your soulmate, too. If you wished it. A great pleasure to meet you. Perhaps I shall see you again at dinner."</p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="choice">
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p>It seemed I've made a good impression, and gratefully accepted the gesture. "I wish you well, milady."</p>
                        <p>"And I, you." She returned, "I hope to see you tonight at the dinner."</p>
                        <p>Isaria closed the door to her room, and I felt better heading downstairs, no longer as bad as when I was rejecting Dandy's advances. Her understanding for his tendencies moved me, and I wish them good will in their affections.</p>
                        <p>Dandy wasn't so bad a character either, but perhaps terrified with commitment at this stage? I could only speculate as I head into the next room, prompted by Isaria's parting words.</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                    <p class="">The dining hall is the largest room in the tavern, its walls also made of smooth oak and with torches in brackets on all four sides which make up for the lack of light breaking through the windows. There is an unlit fireplace on the far wall and a door in the back wall leading to what must be the kitchen.</p>
                    <p>Wen the Maid is scrubbing the tables and laying plates and cutlery on all the surfaces. As I entered she noticed me and gives me a friendly wave. I smiled back, and returned the gesture in kind.</p>
                    <p>There's not a whole lot going on in this room besides the preparations for dinner. As I looked around Wen asks, "Can I help you with anything, sir?"</p>
                    <p>"No, thank you. I'm just exploring."</p>
                    <p class="">Wen looks relieved to be able to get on with her work, leaving me to look around the room. Aside from the tables half-decked out with beautiful knives and forks with ornate wooden handles, vases of flowers, and candlesticks with unlit candles, I found nothing of interest.</p>
                    <p>I do however, hear the sound of cursing coming from the door to the kitchen, and I moved to go through to see what's going on in the kitchen. As I reached the door you hear a voice from behind me.</p>
                    <p>"Oh, sir," says Wen, "I'm very sorry but the cook doesn't like to be disturbed before dinner."</p>
                    <p>"I'll be quick. I need a drink of water and I'd hate to interrupt your work."</p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p class="">Wen looked unsure and then gives a sigh and a smile. "Well, if it's only for a glass of water, I'm sure she won't mind. You should be quick, though. Cook gets awfully mad if you interrupt her when she's cooking."</p>
                      <p>I assured her that I would heed her warning and open the door into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen I was greeted with a wave of heat and noise. Lids rattle and shake over pots of boiling water; steam hisses from pipes and vents; cutlery clatters as it falls to the floor from the large wooden table bearing all the dinner dishes in various stages of completion; and in the centre of it all a dwarven maiden is cursing up a storm.</p>
                      <p>"Gods damn this place?! Where is that infernal carving knife?! I'll beat bloody whoever…" She turned upon realising that there's someone else in the room with her and demands, "Who are you? What do you want?!"</p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="choice">
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p>Chagrined, rubbing the back of my neck, I replied, "I can help you try to find the knife if you like?</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p class="">The cook gave an irritated grunt and points her wooden spoon at me. "No, it's fine, just don't come any closer. And don't touch anything!" She bustled over to me holding out the spoon like a religious symbol against evil. "Now, why are you in here?" I opened my mouth to begin and the dwarf instantly interrupts, saying, "Well, let's hear your name, then. I'm not going to play 'Guess the Guest' here."</p>
                        <p>I gave it. That feels like the safer option. "I'm Esaldir."</p>
                        <p>"Gilly," she says in response. "Gilly Stronsom if you're feeling formal. Now what can I do for you, Esaldir?"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p>Given her hostility, I didn't feel I had to be too careful on getting on her bad side. Hells, I was probably already in it. Not that they were all sharing the same mindset, but some drawfs don't take kindly to elves for ancient reasons I've never really understood, nor its relevance to our time now.</p>
                        <p>But I attempted to remain courteous as I voiced my musings, "Do you remember a guest named Gregori Risenfaal?"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div>
                        <p class="">From the way Gilly's face blackened, I can tell instantly that she does. Her eyes narrowed at me and she asked, "A friend of yours, was he?"</p>
                        <p>I assured her that he was not, "The madam might've mentioned it to me, so I was curious." I said. Although, I didn't like lying often, as much as I resisted the urge to steal, I considered that it wasn't much of a lie.</p>
                        <p>Mrs. Dupree did give me that letter.</p>
                        <p>Gilly nodded in approval. She says nothing more on the subject, however.</p>
                        <p>"How is Mrs. Dupree as an employer?"</p>
                        <p class="">Gilly shrugged at that question and says, "I like her well enough. She's a good woman. Done lots for the place and doing a fair job, given all that's happened." she obviously thought pretty highly of Mrs. Dupree.</p>
                        <p class="">Whether I saw that as a fault or not, has yet to be determined.</p>
                        <p>"Did you know Mr. Dupree?"</p>
                        <p class="">"Not personally, obviously," she informed me. "On account of his being dead for five years." She gave no further details and looked over her unfinished cooking, hoping I wouldn't hold her up for much longer.</p>
                        <p>"How long have you been working at the inn?"</p>
                        <p class="">"Few months now." She huffed, "Not quite a year yet, but I'll probably stick around for a while. It's pretty good work. Pretty steady. And only the occasional customer interaction to endure." Then, she regarded me thoughtfully. "If you're looking for the complete history, though, you're better off talking to Laisa or her son, Lamuel. Keep your hands to yourself, though. Madam is a nice lady, but she won't take kindly to anyone defiling her son."</p>
                        <p class="">I gawked, for certain my cheeks were blazing. <em>First, Lady Isaria, and now the cook...</em> I shook my head, <em>I didn't think we were being watched so closely...</em></p>
                        <p class="">Gilly raised a brow, waiting for my response. I coughed to clear my throat, and changed the subject.</p>
                        <p class="">"Er, uh, so..." I started, "You've met the guest in room 6, I heard?"</p>
                        <p class="">"The elf?" Gilly says, her voice practically dripping with disdain. "I rather I hadn't. Just another pretty-faced elf in fancy clothes. About as worthy of VIP treatment as I am. And as for that companion of hers in room 5. Keep an eye on that one, I would. Lady came down here when they arrived giving me all sorts of dietary requirements for the two of them. Well I'll not be making exceptions for the likes of her. She can have some ruddy stew and she can ruddy well like it."</p>
                        <p>Gilly was obviously not overly fond of elves. That would explain her reaction to me, and perhaps lady Isaria's perturbed expression earlier. I frowned, feeling defensive of my race. I crossed my arms, "Has it ever occurred to you" I started, "that your dislike of elves comes more from adherence to a self-perpetuating racial mindset than from individual preference?"</p>
                        <p>"Has it occurred to you" She mimicked my tone with disdain, "the amount of damage I could do with this wooden spoon if I chucked it at your head?"</p>
                        <p class="">I shook my head and decided to drop it. It's not necessary to continue this banter, "Do you like it here?" I asked.</p>
                        <p class="">"When I'm not being interrupted by nosey guests," she said flatly. Then she looked around the table and says in loud exasperation, "And when I'm not constantly losing things. Where did that damn knife go?!"</p>
                        <p>I frowned, "Does stuff often go missing here?"</p>
                        <p class="">Gilly gave a cry of frustration and then said, "If it's not one thing it's another." She groused, "I tell you, I'm not a careless dwarf, but sometimes I wonder if I'm losing my mind in this place. I even had the rooms checked for pixies! Nothing found, of course. And the stuff always turns up in the end. But I tell you, something's not right." I wasn't sure what to say to that, and she scoffed. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" she asks, ironically.</p>
                        <p class="">I blushed once more, still miffed over the revelation my meeting with Lamuel had been seen, I decided it was time to go.</p>
                        <p class="">As I announced my intent to leave, Gilly said, "Right, well, in that case I'm going to get back to work." She bustled over to the stove with its various boiling pans and said back to you, "If the food comes out late, we'll know who's to blame, won't we?"</p>
                        <p>I can't tell if she's making a joke or if I've genuinely annoyed her, but perhaps that's just her way. I headed back into the dining room and see that progress in the preparations for dinner is coming along nicely thanks to the busy work of the halfling maid.</p>
                        <p>"Hello there, back again?" Wen asked, upon seeing me standing in the doorway.</p>
                        <p>I couldn't help but adore her cheer, a twinch of pain in my heart as I considered, if given the chance, my late sister might've grown up to be a bit like her. Skandar definitely didn't lack glee, despite the hardship regarding his upbringing. I could only hope I do enough to keep him that way.</p>
                        <p>"Did you want to ask anything else? I can spare a few more minutes if you'd like, but then I really must get on."</p>
                        <p>"Would you like any help?"</p>
                        <p class="">Wen looked relieved at my offer and said, "Would you? I'm so behind and we're nearly at full capacity tonight. It would be so kind of you!"</p>
                        <p>I set to work helping Wen to lay out the tables with the requisite wooden crockery and beautiful knives and forks with ornate wooden handles, as well as filling vases with water, arranging flowers, lighting candles and the fireplace, and even doing a bit of sweeping and dusting.</p>
                        <p>As I worked, Wen relaxed and I was able to ask her a number of things about herself and the inn. Although I don't regard her distrustfully, there are certain things needed to be figured out.</p>
                        <p>"So, you look like you enjoy your work here."</p>
                        <p class="">"Oh, of course!" Wen says cheerfully. "I've worked here most of my life and everyone's always been very good to me. It's especially good now that we have our cook, Gilly. It means mother can rest a little before dinner. Mother works very hard but I always try to help as much as I can. I'm a really hard worker too!"</p>
                        <p>As Wen said this, I realised she must be talking about Mrs. Dupree. Obviously they can't actually be mother and daughter. Perhaps there's a story there. But it wasn't the story that I should concern myself with.</p>
                        <p>"I shouldn't like to do Lamuel's work though," Wen continued, and the simple mention of the name got me to listen especially attentively. I asked her why and she looked at me as if considering how much of a confidante I might be. Then she said, "He has to go down into the wood cellar and I hate it down there. I always feel like someone's watching me." She shuddered at the thought.</p>
                        <p>I smiled and held her shoulder, "I believe you. I fear the dark, too." Passing out from grief after rescuing my brother, and having the onslaught of nightmare then had me ensure a nightlight was lit wheneve I slept. "And there are many things in the Worlds that can't be explained."</p>
                        <p>Wen looked a little startled and says, "Oh no, that's too scary for me. I'm sure it's just my imagination!" she blushed. "But I hope you do fine... With the darkness, I mean."</p>
                        <p></p>
                        <div>
                          <p>"I get by." I assured, before dropping my hand. "So, who else works here?"</p>
                        </div>
                        <div class="choice">
                          <p></p>
                          <div>
                            <p>"There are four of us," she said, merrily. "And we all live here too. It's like a real family. I share a room in the back with our cook, Gilly, and then Lamuel has his own room, and mother sleeps in the room behind the lobby."</p>
                            <p>"Hm, how was it that you came to be adopted by Mrs. Dupree?"</p>
                            <p class="">Wen smiled and replied, "Oh, that's a very lucky story." she beamed, "I was left here by my parents when I was very young, but Laisa took me in and gave me a home and a job. She's been good to me, she has. And I really love living here."</p>
                            <p>I'm not sure I would call being abandoned by your parents lucky but Wen seems content with the end result. And I did well to be happy for her complacency. When most of the work had been taken care of, I thanked Wen for her help and she she returned the sentiment for my own assistance, before wishing me a pleasant rest of my evening.</p>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                        <div class="choice">
                          <p></p>
                          <div>
                            <p>When I reached the lobby, I checked a wall clock and see that I have 13 minutes left until dinner.</p>
                            <p>Mrs. Dupree has left the lobby, and so I found yourself standing in the entrance to Evertree Inn, completely alone. In front of me is the check-in desk where I knew the leatherbound ledger and various other check-in papers lie hidden, and behind the desk is a door that I can only assume leads to Mrs. Dupree's private office. There doesn't appear to be anyone around. If I was quiet I might be able to do some exploring. Otherwise I could try ringing the bell if I wanted to talk to someone in person.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p>I opted to explore the reception.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p class="">As I stepped around to the other side of the large counter, I can see that there is far more here than one might expect. Boxes and books and files fill three shelves completely. I'll have to be systematic in my approach to searching.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p>
                              <em>Are there any more letters concerning Mr. Risenfaal?</em>
                            </p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p class="">I tried rummaging through one of the boxes of papers on the bottom shelf, but nothing looks anything like the official letter given to me by Mrs. Dupree. Either there are no more documents like it, or any others have been destroyed.</p>
                            <p class="">I take note of other items present.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p>Aside from the spectacular blue quill, which would probably be noticed if it went missing, I find a small metal box which I recognised as the one Mrs. Dupree used to store my payment. It's locked, of course, but with an unusual lock made of metal. It looks like in order to open it, you need to input a two digit number. I've never seen anything like it. It looks like even magic wouldn't work.</p>
                            <p><em>Esa, really, </em>I blinked again at the chiding voice, only this time, it sounded a mix of both Lamuel's and my brother's. <em>why would you still steal?</em></p>
                            <p>
                              <em>Would you really steal from me?</em>
                            </p>
                            <p>Chagrined, I returned the box and was almost tempted to return the 5 gold pieces I took earlier, but that damage was done. No need to cry over spilt milk, as they say. Plus, it wasn't like they were Lamuel's, or from any Duprees. And perhaps a part of me thought that the halfing deserved it for being so rude, especially as it was unprovoked.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div>
                            <p>Having nothing else to do, for now, I decided to return to my room.</p>
                            <p><em>Resting is good for any ailments from which you might be suffering,</em> Mother had always told me and an unknowing baby Skandar, even to her bulging tummy of where my soon-to-be-sister had been months before the fire. Though, it will mean that I was finished with exploring the inn and will not have any more opportunity to do so until after dinner.</p>
                            <p>And maybe I did, in fact, feel a little drained from all the sleuthing.</p>
                            <p class="">I headed back to my room to get in a quick bit of private time. The mysteries of the inn might await, but I'll accomplish nothing if I was tired. My bed is very comfortable, and before long my eyes have drifted shut and I was sleeping soundly. Unfortunately, I haven't really left enough time for a good rest, and all too soon  was awoken by…</p>
                            <p>
                              <em> <strong>GONG!</strong> </em>
                            </p>
                            <p>The sound of the gong in the lobby rings loudly throughout the inn, summoning everyone to dinner. I have done all the investigating I can, and now it's time to get something to eat!</p>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a big gigantic thank you to NympheSama and ChildOfSolace for getting me into writing because of their lovely Jaylor works,although wanna apologize to CoS,SORRY,haven't really read much of yours yet as I can only read so much and I'm in the middle of some of Nymphe's,but I'll get to it soon,i promise!!!if you two are reading this,please critic!!i need to know where I can improve!!<br/>i love you guys!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Something to Chew on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>A pleasant dinner with Dandy...</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walked into the dining room, I felt a beautiful warmth wash over me. The rest of the inn is not cold, but the roaring fire and the gentle glow of the candles in their wooden candlesticks made this room feel more like a woodland dell than the restaurant of a highway tavern.</p><p>Most of the tables are for couples, and they come in various sizes to cater to small and larger guests alike. A central table could easily seat four or five, but it is currently unoccupied. Each place is decorated with a vase of flowers, no doubt picked from the edge of the forest, and arranged with ornate crockery and cutlery.</p><p>Wen, the halfing maid, bustled back and forth carrying flagons of ale and other beverages from the kitchen, her dirty overalls replaced with a clean white apron. Upon seeing me she hurried over.</p><p>She gave me a friendly smile and says, "Nice to see you again, sir. I hope you're ready for some delicious food." She gestured to the various tables available and explained to me, "Feel free to sit wherever you like. We have Mr. Dandy Thorne over on that table there. He's from room 5."</p><p>Not bothering to inform her we have met, I looked over to see the sumptuous Dandy, dressed in a fine shirt of silk that flows over his body like a spun waterfall. Yet, I felt no regret at all that I wasn't inclined to reciprocate his advances.</p><p>Looking past Dandy, I saw a much larger guest sitting in the darkest corner of the room. From his hulking form, he was instantly recognisable as a half-orc.</p><p>"That's Mr. Gunther Ga'arl," Wen said, sounding nervous. "Room 4. I don't think he's looking for any company though."</p><p>Given that Wen is barely a third the size of Mr. Ga'arl, it's hardly surprising that she's scared.</p><p>"So please take a seat wherever you'd like," The waitress concluded, "and I'll bring you some ale, or perhaps you'd like some wine? Or a non-alcoholic beverage?"</p><p>I shuddered at the last offer, "Some sort of fruit juice would be lovely, thank you."</p><p class="">"Right away, sir," Wen bowed cheerily and heads off to the kitchen.</p><p class="">Now all I had to do is decide where you would like to sit. As I'm making my decision I heard that beautiful voice behind me.</p><p>"You can sit anywhere. They're all the same."</p><p>Turning around, I saw Lamuel wiping his hands on a cloth which he then tucks into his back pocket.</p><p>He gives me a bashful smile, swiftly progressing to be my favorite smile, it seemed, as if psyching himself up to ask me something, and manages, "When you're finished, if you still wanted to spend some time together, I'll be outside."</p><p>"Maybe I'll eat alone so I'll be done as quickly as possible?"</p><p class="">At those words, Lamuel was unable to control the grin that spreads excitedly across his face. I felt a flutter of butterflies in my stomach. Suddenly I wasn't sure if I was going to be able even to eat my dinner.</p><p>As Lamuel leaves, I made my way across the room to an empty table. I saw Dandy, sitting on his own, gave me a mock sad face and run a finger down his cheek like a tear, but then he gives me a wink and smirks in the direction of the departing Lamuel. It looks like the observant half-elf approves, and he raises a glass to me before going back to his own thoughts.</p><p>Feeling more excited than ever about my after-dinner date, I decided to go over and join Dandy after all as I waited for my drink. If he was a good sport about Lamuel, perhaps it wouldn't be a bad company to have. No one said we couldn't be friends. And, as suggested by Isaria, it wouldn't hurt to subtly convince him into a more misogamist practice in terms of romance.</p><p class="">I head on over and Dandy responds with a wide grin, pushing out a chair for me to take with one of his black-leather-booted feet. "You know, for a while there I thought you might choose the big guy over me," he teases with a gesture in the direction of the half-orc.</p><p>I simply smiled, "I didn't know him, as I do you. Plus, probably better not to poke your nose into a half-orc's business." I shrugged, "They have a reputation for tearing elven limbs off when they're angry, after all..." I don't mean to judge, but better safe than sorry.</p><p class="">"Obviously," Dandy laughed. "he's not the biggest fan of elves, so here we are."</p><p>Wen came over to the table bearing food and drink, and I set about satisfying the hunger that had been creeping up on me all day while Dandy sipped at his wine, his blue eyes surveying my attire.</p><p>"I like your outfit, by the way. Little Dupree is a lucky lad."</p><p>I made a look, not really approving of the way he addressed Lamuel. "Don't call him that."</p><p class="">Dandy laughs mockingly. "All right, no need to get defensive. How about I don't talk about him at all?"</p><p>I felt like that would probably be better. The small talk taken care of, I now felt in a position to ask Dandy a question of my own choosing. "How did you become a talent agent?"</p><p class="">"It was in Veyawin," Dandy said, casually sipping from his cup. "I was working in a late night cafe and we were having a talent evening where individuals could step up and perform, and Isaria was one of the acts. It was love at first sight," I grinned at that note, which he also noticed, and back tracked a bit with a roll of his eyes, "in a manner of speaking. I could see her talent straight away, and I could also see that she was useless at promoting herself, and if there's one thing I know, it's how to make yourself look good. She didn't take much convincing either. If I'm good at making others look good, you can be sure I sell myself even better."</p><p>As he talked, his gaze wandered past me to the door leading into the lobby, but then those blue eyes snapped back to me and I had his attention again.</p><p class="">I raised a brow, having an inkling, but decided not to mention anything for now. Dandy sits back in his chair as Wen comes over to our table and asks if either of us would like another drink.</p><p class="">My companion grinned and nodded for his glass to be refilled, then asked, "I don't suppose you've heard from my dear companion, have you?"</p><p>"Miss Evenveil?" Wen confirmed. "Not yet, Mr. Thorne. Would you like me to check on her?"</p><p>Dandy shook his head. "She's probably just fixing her face." Then he said to me, "We can't all be so effortlessly beautiful."</p><p>Wen chuckled at the compliment, possibly thinking Dandy meant it for her, and asked me, "And for you, sir?"</p><p>I stared at Dandy's drink curiously, before considering to be a little bolder, <em>It wouldn't hurt to try it, just once... </em>I allowed, before answering, "You know what, actually I will have something stronger."</p><p class="">Though I remembered to take care, as Elves are not quite so good as other races at holding their drink.</p><p>"That's what we like to see," Dandy grinned, obviously approving of the venture, as both of our glasses are topped up to the brim on his instruction.</p><p>I shared a toast with him before proceeding, I took a swig and almost gagged. At his laughter, I gave Dandy a half-hearted glare. I shook it off, and proceeded, "What's it like, mingling with the rich and famous?"</p><p class="">A glazed expression comes over Dandy's face as he recalls a plethora of lavish balls and exotic feasts. "It's the only way to live. Anyone who ever said the life of fame isn't what it seems, simply wasn't famous enough. You eat the finest foods, you dance to the finest music, you…meet the finest people. This place," he gestured to the food and the wine and the room, "is nothing"</p><p>"Be kind," I chided shortly, "They do what they can with the deck they're dealt."</p><p>Dandy shrugged, conceding dismissively.</p><p>I took a breath and did my best to finish my drink, for the sake of not being wasteful. "What's the finest music you've ever danced to?"</p><p class="">Foot tapping, Dandy answers nostalgically, "Aside from my beloved Isaria," I smiled surreptitiously, pleased with the slip. "of course, there's a string quartet from Credou that could melt the heart of an ice giant. And Flavia Di Santigo, the Nightingale of Via, has a voice like a siren." He suddenly snaps out of it. "No, I'm sorry. Your question can't be answered. I've heard too much beautiful music to choose, and I'm sure the Worlds hold many more for me to discover."</p><p>At this time, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Ga'arl the half-orc stand up and leave the dining hall. I've realized that he was the one guest I have yet to actually encounter properly, but as of the moment, I'm not interested in the half-orc.</p><p>"How are you enjoying your stay, Dandy?"</p><p class="">"By drinking," Dandy laughs, taking a bite out of a piece of bread. He made a face but it went dismissive right after. "Nah, it will do. I don't actually hate it here. Although I can't say I enjoy being so close to the Firstwood. And I'm pretty certain I'll be double locking my door tonight. Don't tell Isaria but this place is not entirely without a reputation."</p><p class="">I frowned, suddenly recalling what I've been trying to investigate earlier.</p><p></p><div>
  <p class="">Also, I noticed Dandy's eyes are still glancing past me and with increasing frequency, but he doesn't say anything. I assumed that he's waiting for Isaria to come down, and now that I think of it, she was rather late. With how I parted with her earlier, I'd have thought she wouldn't mind mingling amongst common folk.</p>
</div><div class="choice">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"If you're worried about Isaria," I started, "you should go and check on her."</p>
  </div>
</div><p class="">Dandy snapped his attention back to me and apologises. "Sorry. No, I'm not worried. She does this sort of thing all the time." He said. "I tell her that making an entrance is important and then she spends so long getting ready that she misses her entrance altogether. Give it a bit longer, then I'll get worried. And in the meantime, you can be my distraction!"</p><p class="">I rolled my eyes as his attempts at flirting still haven't dwindled, in spite of my efforts at rebuffing. At this point, Wen comes over to our table again and asks if I would like another drink. Dandy thrusts his glass in her direction with a wink.</p><p>"I'll just take some water, thanks" It made sense to me know why my kind kept off these things, the taste doesn't appeal to me at all.</p><p>The half-elf snickered, "Lightweight," Dandy says, teasingly, as Wen tops up his glass and then bustles off.</p><p> "I'm an Elf." I shrugged dismissively, trying not to look embarrassed or that I regret my decision too much. "We're, uh, not as tolerant."</p><p>"Another thing to be thankful for regarding my split heritage," The half-elf grinned, raising his glass as if in a toast.</p><p>I complied, clinking it with my glass of water. </p><p class="">The conversation faltered, and this irritated Dandy, who managed a little bit of small talk before giving up in favour of consuming wine and looking over at the door. I continued to work on my meal while Dandy sips at his wine, his blue eyes surveying my attire once more.</p><p>"I do love your outfit, by the way. Although I confess it makes it hard to concentrate on my meal."</p><p>I scrunched up my nose, "Don't get too cocky. Maybe I'm wearing it for someone else."</p><p class="">"Rude, I know you're already moon-eyed smitten over the stablehand, but it wouldn't hurt to lighten up." Dandy laughed, "I can just stop complimenting you if you like," he teased, returning his signature smile with a renewed veneer of charm.</p><p class="">I rolled my eyes, but smiled, already getting used to Dandy's behaviour. In a way, I'm also appreciative of his attempt to remain friendly despite my rebuffs. It was mighty big of him. Then, I noticed Lamuel exit the kitchen and walk across the dining hall to the lobby. Suddenly, I felt dread, and hope that he doesn't think anything wrong with my sitting with Dandy. I did say that my sitting alone was a maybe.</p><p class="">From the sound of the front door opening and closing, I assumed he must be going outside to check on the animals.</p><p>Dandy also notices the movement, but only so much as to check that it wasn't Isaria finally coming down to join us.</p><p>"Did you and Isaria ever…?"</p><p class="">This question causes Dandy to roar with laughter in a way that I felt is not entirely fair. "A touch of the green-eyed monster, by any chance?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and I raised a single one of mine in response. "Alas, Isaria may be very beautiful, but her interests lie elsewhere." he immediately dismissed, as if it were instinctual, "Although I think in the long run that has worked out in our favour. I don't usually stay in contact with those I've taken to bed."</p><p>As he said this, he gives me his perfected smile.</p><p>I humored him, "How many people have you been with?"</p><p class="">"Six," he replies bluntly.</p><p>I was surprised by this. Somehow, I expected the number to be bigger.</p><p>This surprise must show on my face because Dandy gives me a quizzical look before comprehension dawns and he says, "Oh, you mean all together! Well, that depends. Do twins count as two?"</p><p>It took a while for him to calculate his total, by which time I'm almost sure he's just making fun of me. It was time I tried my luck, "Have you ever had a serious relationship?"</p><p class="">Dandy scoffed but you see something else flicker behind his eyes for the tiniest moment. He turned his intense gaze to me and says, almost defiantly,</p><p class="">"I'm serious about all my relationships. How else do you think I'm so good?" He said. "I do play around, I admit, but if my current partner doesn't fancy that, I can abstain."</p><p class="">His playful smile returned and he raised his glass to hide his face.</p><p class="">"And what say you about a long-term partner, indefinitely?"</p><p>Dandy smirked playfully, however, it doesn't seem as genuine as his previous ones. "I have a feeling," he drawled, "you may already have an idea about my answer."</p><p>His response was a deflection of sorts but I have to wonder what he might have been protecting.</p><p>At this point Dandy suddenly stops and looks over at the door. "Seriously, where is she? I mean she's always late, but…."</p><p>And then I heard the sound of raised voices out in the lobby. Dandy's face relaxed and then tensed again. It is not Isaria Evenveil who is speaking loudly with Mrs. Dupree.</p><p>"Would you like anything else to… oh my!"</p><p>This time she stopped suddenly as we both caught the sound of raised voices coming from somewhere nearby. I looked over in the direction of the lobby and heard someone speaking loudly with Mrs. Dupree.</p><p class="">From my table I was able to hear the conversation clearly, as can the rest of the inn. The guest who was complaining is doing so very loudly and said guest was none other than the halfling, Mr. Brushgather.</p><p>"This is outrageous! You sold that room to me under false pretenses!"</p><p>"So you claim, Mr. Brushgather but Evertree Inn has a 'no refunds' policy. If you are dissatisfied with your accommodation then that's not my fault!"</p><p>Mrs. Dupree too was now clearly losing her temper as both voices rise.</p><p>"I don't think anyone would be happy to be staying in a place that's cursed! Guests should be warned of that sort of thing! I demand my gold back and I want compensation! My life has been in danger!"</p><p>Mrs. Dupree faltered. I'm not sure exactly what's going on here, and maybe it would be better not to get involved, but then again, perhaps I could help to resolve this situation, and I was also considering that this was, in fact, Lamuel's mother.</p><p>I'd imagine he'd be frazzled if he were to walk in with his mother on the receiving end of such disrespect.</p><p>And even without that, the commotion was disturbing the ambiance of the peaceful night.</p><p class="">Once I was in the lobby, I can see the scene for exactly what it is. Mr. Brushgather is standing on the stool on which I saw him when I first arrived at the hotel, and he was gesticulating wildly at Mrs. Dupree, who looked as though she's about to buckle under the vicious assault of his accusations.</p><p>Fortunately, her saviour has arrived. "Is this halfling bothering you, ma'am?</p><p></p><div>
  <p class="">Mr. Brushgather turned around as I speak and glared. "This doesn't concern you! Go away!"</p>
  <p>But then his eyes grow round with fear. Before I could feel too pleased with myself, I realised that he has heard the thundering steps of someone else coming down to the lobby. Mr. Ga'arl had decided to join the discussion, and he was definitely not on the side of the halfling.</p>
  <p>"Tobin Brushgather, is it? You know, extortion is a very serious crime, little man!" he rumbled dangerously at the halfling. "You'd better have some pretty solid evidence to back your claim."</p>
  <p>Possibly surprised by the eloquence with which the half-orc is speaking, or possibly just terrified by the threat from an individual that could swallow him whole, Mr. Brushgather was unable to respond.</p>
  <p>"That's what I thought," the half-orc concluded. "Now perhaps you had best be on your way."</p>
  <p>Mr. Brushgather grabbed his pack and, giving everyone a furious look, he flees to the front door. As he opened it, he turned back to the room and said, "On your own heads be it. I'd rather be down a few gold than risk a night in this house of death!"</p>
  <p class="">The situation resolved, the half-orc turns and headed upstairs, and Mrs. Dupree lets out a flustered sigh.</p>
  <p>In the aftermath of everything that has happened and been said, my mind's whirling.<em> Is this place really cursed? What did Mr. Brushgather know that made him make that claim?</em></p>
  <p>I shook my head, a lady needed comforting, deserved or not. So I let Mr. Brushgather leave. He was probably just trying to pull a con.</p>
  <p class="">Turning my attention away from the door and the departed Tobin, I found Mrs. Dupree to be looking at me. "Thank you, sir, for your assistance. I'm used to having guests causing problems, but I'm not used to other guests coming to my aid, so I want you to know that I'm grateful."</p>
  <p>She picked up her spectacular blue quill and begins scratching out a name in the ledger with some vigour.</p>
  <p>I turned to go back into the dining room and Mrs. Dupree added, "I don't know if you had anything extra to drink with your meal but please tell Wen that I said you could have it on the house."</p>
  <p class="">I smiled in thanks and made my way back into the dining hall. I find that Dandy was gone, perhaps to finally check up on Isaria, and investigate the state of my unfinished meal. By now, the last of my food has gotten cold and even if it had not I do not feel like I could have eaten any more anyway.</p>
  <p class="">Still, my parents would've fret at me considering being wasteful.</p>
  <p>Wen walked over to the table and asked awkwardly, "Are enjoying your meal?" She's clearly nervous about my reaction to the disturbance from Mr. Brushgather.</p>
  <p>"The meal is delicious, thank you."</p>
  <p>Wen looked pleased with my praise and gave me a small curtsey. Truthfully though, I was hardly thinking about food. She offers a refill of my drink and  thank her in kind. As I do, she watched me, a proud smile on her face.</p>
  <p>Her eyes caught my attire and she commented, "That's a very modern outfit you're wearing. Mother would never approve of me dressing like that."</p>
  <p>I raised a brow, "Why is Mrs. Dupree so opposed to '<em>hanky-panky</em>'?"</p>
  <p class="">Wen is unable to suppress a giggle but quickly gave me a serious look and explained, "That's on account of Lamuel, sir. Mrs. Dupree is awful protective of him. I think she's afraid that some rich and fancy guest is going to come and take him away. She gets protective of me too, or she would if anyone was ever interested in me, but I guess I'm not so good-looking as Lamuel." She said this matter-of-factly rather than with any desire for sympathy before continuing. "She shouldn't worry so much, though. Lamuel isn't interested in anyone in that way. He's just happy taking care of the horses."</p>
  <p>I declined to tell Wen that this might not be altogether true. Or maybe, I hope it wasn't true and that I haven't been reading the situation wrong all this time. If he wanted more time together to offer recruitment, I don't know what I'd do.</p>
  <p>I shook that off for now, it was rude to think of unrelated matters when someone was talking to you about another. "Tell me about yourself, Wen." I insisted, "What are your interests? Do you have any hobbies?"</p>
  <p class="">"Me?" Wen gasped, as if she's not used to ever being asked about herself. "I don't know really. I like working here? What do you like doing?"</p>
  <p>To be honest, I can't have expected much more of an answer than that. "I don't have time for hobbies. I have to take care of my brother."</p>
  <p class="">Wen's eyes widened. "That's so noble," she gasped in awe. "You are a truly selfless elf, sir."</p>
  <p>Well, I managed to impress the help, at least.</p>
  <p>I suddenly heard a snap of fingers and looked over to see the half-orc signalling to have his glass refilled. Wen apologised to me and rushed over to serve the impatient guest and then hurried back to the kitchen.</p>
  <p>For a moment I was on my own. I continued with my meal and drink, scanning the room between mouthfuls to see what my fellow diners are up to.</p>
  <p class="">A sudden shout from the kitchen caused Wen to excuse herself before rushing to the call of the cook. As she disappeared through the kitchen doors, I saw Lamuel once more coming out the other way, and I'm relieved I've diffused the situation earlier with help from the half-orc... Or the other way around, at least. The two of us exchanged a smile and he seemed pleased. Maybe at the absence of Dandy? He nodded in the direction of the lobby to let me know that he was heading back outside should I still wish to join him after my meal.</p>
  <p>I'm pretty certain he knows that the answer is yes, I would.</p>
  <p>As he disappeared from sight, I turned my attention back to the last few remnants of my meal.</p>
  <p>Quite delicious.</p>
  <p class="">As satisfying as the meal was, I took a moment to process these most recent developments and everything else you have seen and learned so far, I thought back to the quiet night I was expecting only a couple of hours earlier. The longer I stayed at this simple inn, the more things are becoming anything but simple! It feels like everyone I've met has a part to play in the mystery of Evertree.</p>
  <p>The only thing left to decide is what part I was going to play.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Date with Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>A precious moment with Lamuel...</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A death, a curse, a hundred other questions; this inn was supposed to be a simple place to stay on the last night before my arrival in Lux and now it felt as though I have been swept up in something far greater. There was something going on in this place, and for some reasons, I was hardly surprised.</p><p>
  <em>I always end up in these situations.</em>
</p><p>Home got consumed in fire.</p><p>Lost my parents for the same reason.</p><p>Left as an orphan and in need to support my brother.</p><p>Stole and pick-pocketed, for the sake of survival.</p><p>Barely escaped being propositioned to be a prostitute.</p><p>And now this.</p><p class="">It was of little comfort but it was true that somehow trouble always found me. It'd made me very good at staying alert to danger over the years and I hoped that my experience will set me in good stead for this night as well.</p><p>But the fact remains that right now, there some fortune in the midst of this misfortune, as I had a desirable date to keep. As I stood pondering, Lamuel Dupree is waiting for me outside. It feels like far longer than an hour since the two of us were together in that stable and I felt his hand brush mine, but the memory has been flicking to the forefront of my mind throughout all the other events of the evening. Whatever other motivations I might have for speaking once again to the young man, I can't help looking forward to seeing him again.</p><p>
  <em>My soulmate! </em>
</p><p>It was always considered good fortune from the gods, and although I hardly believed in them anymore, I'm still grateful. Even if it was a common affair among elves, it was still quite rare to be able to encounter one so early in my life. I have yet to reach my fourties, and I was barely even in my thirties. Usually, a soulmate's design transpired when both parties were well-aged and reached some maturity to their mental and emotional capacity. Even in Elven standards, I was very young.  Yet if this worked out, I'd be one of the few fortunate enough to have a whole lot of time to spend with Lamuel.</p><p class="">Stepping outside, I found that the sun has now completely set and the sky is a deep blue, dotted with the first and brightest stars. The sound of frog song fills the air, in tune with the resilient crickets as I round the inn to the stables where the young Lamuel is fastening a chain to the door.</p><p>At the sound of your approach, he turned to me with a big smile.</p><p>"You made it," he greeted me.</p><p>He looked relieved and I wondered how much he was doubting I would show. His brown eyes are wide with a sort of youthful energy, the excitement of a first date, the million possibilities hanging in the air waiting to be pulled down to reality. It's very possible that he likes me, too.</p><p>"I'm sorry I kept you waiting."</p><p></p><div>
  <p class="">My apology caused Lamuel to laugh. "You didn't keep me waiting long! Although I am glad you're here now." Then, he looked awkwardly over my shoulder to the inn and then asked, "So there's something I wanted to show you, if you wanted to take a bit of a walk."</p>
  <p>I smirked, and considered that maybe it was a bit okay now to tease him. He seemed to have warmed up to me a bit more than earlier. "Don't want to be in view of the inn, huh?" I insinuated.</p>
  <p class="">He blushed. "It's not…Well, I mean, it's not because I don't…"</p>
  <p>He gave up, too embarrassed to continue. I chuckled fondly, nudging his shoulder a bit with my own. I caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile. If this is turning into a date, I can understand why he would want it to be away from the inn and his family.</p>
</div><p>Lamuel smiled back appreciatively. He gestured towards the woods and I saw a single, overgrown trail leading along its edge and around behind the stables.</p><p>Taking care not to trip on the many weeds that stretch out in tangles across my path, I stared into the depths of the forest. I can barely see beyond the first tree line, so deep and dense is the undergrowth, and the occasional shiver of the leaves, whether from the wind or something else, made me shudder.</p><p>The Firstwood is as deep as it is ancient.</p><p>"It makes you stop and think, doesn't it?" Lamuel suddenly interrupted from in front of me, noticing the direction of my gaze.</p><p>I nodded, still somewhat entranced, by the woods or the human now, however, I couldn't tell. "It intrigues me." I said. "We know so little of what lies in its depths."</p><p></p><div class="choice">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p class="">Lamuel grinned. "I thought you might say something like that and I do agree." He said. "As frightening as the unknown can be, it can be beautiful as well."</p>
    <p>"I suppose" I started, "you never know when you might find something beautiful…" I said leadingly.</p>
    <p class="">My compliment caused him to blush furiously but the smile that accompanies the flush betrayed his enjoyment of it. "We should hurry. It's just up here, the thing I want to show you," he stammered, unable to hold my gaze any longer.</p>
    <p class="">I looked over my guide and wonder as to the life that lead him here. He doesn't seem to be without interests or ambition and I wondered if he is really content in this isolated place.</p>
    <p>Lamuel continued leading me in silence and I caught up to walk beside him. The path is not wide and our fingers brush close to each other, almost touching, but he responded by placing his hands in his pockets and out of reach.</p>
    <p>I wondered if it would be a good idea to have a conversation as we walked, "Lamuel," I started, ignoring the tingle I felt as the name fell from my lips for the first time, "what happened to make your family move here?"</p>
    <p class="">His eyes go round but he continued to stare straight ahead and replied vaguely, "We moved here from Lux to get away from the city."</p>
    <p>"Did you not like living in the city?"</p>
    <p class="">He shrugged. "Honestly, I barely remember it. It was nearly a decade ago so I was only about ten years old." He hesitated and then added, "But no, I don't think I did like it all that much. My parents were never happy and actually my father was never even around so it wasn't great."</p>
    <p>"You know you can trust me, right?" I ventured, boldly taking his hand and gazing into his eyes, "I'm not here to steal your secrets. I just want to get to know you."</p>
    <p class="">Lamuel turned to me and I see genuine remorse in his eyes. "I—" He stammered, blushing. "That's unfair."</p>
    <p class="">"What?" I blinked owlishly, "What is?"</p>
    <p class="">He pouted, "Do you have any idea how, uh, your beauty is dazzling." he admitted in a small voice, "I lose myself easily."</p>
    <p class="">I blushed as well, and released him, offering an apology. I heard stories of elves being able to use their charms to manipulate, and although those stories were not frequent, it happens. And I certainly will disgrace my heritage for ever attempting the same malpractice.</p>
    <p class="">
      <em>Especially towards my soulmate, of all people!</em>
    </p>
    <p class="">"It's, uh, it's fine." Lamuel managed, "And I'm not trying to be evasive," he explained. "It's just that it's not only my story to tell. It's true that father was involved with the wrong sort back in Lux but even I don't know much about that. All I do know is that he wanted us to move and so we did and life became a lot better as a result."</p>
    <p>He's still holding something back but I can't figure out what it could be. But I decided to drop it for now, considering what just happened. We pushed on, and I decided to change the subject.</p>
    <p>"Hey, are you so worried about your mother seeing us?"</p>
    <p class="">I don't know why I thought that was a good topic to talk about, but somehow his reaction was worth it. The flush that spread through his face and down his neck, bright red, was quite a sight and once again he hangs his head to use his hair as a shield from my prying eyes but I waited patiently and eventually he looked back up.</p>
    <p>"It's ridiculous, isn't it?"</p>
    <p>I shrugged, "She is very protective."</p>
    <p class="">Lamuel sighed exasperatedly. "You have no idea." He huffed, and I thought this was the first time I've seen him frustrated over something instead of flustered; it was almost endearing. "You know she asks every guest that stays here for their romantic preferences, just so that she knows who might try to make a pass at me during their stay." Ah, that explains the unique questions for the lodging log. "She takes over-protective to a whole new level."</p>
    <p>"Is it even safe for me to be out here with you?"</p>
    <p class="">Lamuel's smile became playful, and I think my heart just about died for a moment, as he said, "I won't tell if you won't."</p>
    <p>"Uh," Blushing now myself because, hells, his smile could kill me, I shook my head to clear it. Then, one thought came to me, and unsettled me. "Does... Does it happen that often?"</p>
    <p class="">Lamuel laughed and turned away. "No, not at all." he shook his head. "I mean it has happened before but it's not like it's all the time… I mean I'm not trying to brag. Most of the guests that try to flirt with me are just old perverts looking for a way to while away their time at the inn. I don't think it would make a difference if I was a troll so long as I was polite to them."</p>
    <p class="">I huffed in annoyance, and I swore, if I ever encountered those pricks, I would smite them if they ever make an unwanted pass on Lamuel again.</p>
    <p>The human seemed to mistake the reason of my sudden annoyance for something else, as he suddenly snaps back to me, his eyes wide."I mean, when that happens, I mostly keep my distance. That is…"</p>
    <p>I shook off my frustration and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't fret, I had assumed that you didn't think I fell into the category of old pervert."</p>
    <p>"Ah, well..." Lamuel seemed comforted, "Good." We walked a bit further, in comfortable silence until he says, "Well, this is it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p class="">I was standing on the edge of a small circle of grass that has grown up and around the edges of a crumbling, stone well. It's wooden roof has long since been eaten away by time and weather and there is no rope nor bucket attached.</p>
    <p>It is a ruin but Lamuel looked on it as if it were an old friend.</p>
    <p>He walked over to its edge and sits, swinging one leg over so that he straddled it like a horse. Then he beckoned for me to join him. The wall was not high and I was easily able to adopt the same position, facing him. The moon is behind me and its full glow is reflected in his eyes.</p>
    <p>Lamuel blinked and then turned to gaze down into the well. "Father built this when we first moved here. It was so that I could fetch water without having to go to the river in the woods. After he died, it dried up but I still come out here sometimes." He said all this, never taking his eyes away from the dark depths. "He used to tell me that this was a wishing well; that if you dropped a coin down there you would be able to make a wish and that if you were a good person…that wish would come true."</p>
    <p>His eyes raised to meet mine.</p>
    <p>"Do you believe wishes can come true?"</p>
    <p>I thought about it carefully, considering the notion. "I believe..." I started, "that wishes can come true but not for free. You have to work for what you want."</p>
    <p class="">My sentiment caused Lamuel to nod.</p>
    <p>"I do agree," he insisted, "although I think a wish is more than that. I think of it as being more like a prayer, I suppose. It's something that you hope will happen, a gift that life will grant you, whether through your own hard work or through happy chance." This makes a sort of sense and as I pondered the definition, Lamuel asked me, "So, what is it?"</p>
    <p>I smiled shyly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Actually, it's more than one." I said. "Well, now it is... Like a genie's three wish rule, and I've used to wonder what they would be if I got the chance to unleash one." Considering what I've been through, it wasn't improper that I'd want to wish for more.</p>
    <p>"A genie?"</p>
    <p>I blinked at him owlishly, "You don't know about them?"</p>
    <p>"Can't say I've ever been told," Lamuel shook his head, "are they Elven education?"</p>
    <p>"Not so much as they are children stories," I chuckled, "I forget timelines and periods for other races; they used to roam freely till they were bound, uh, perhaps a century ago."</p>
    <p>Lamuel widened his eyes, "You're 100 years old?!"</p>
    <p>"Oh, no, no." I waved a dismissive hand, "but my parents were obviously above hundreds, and they've encountered some."</p>
    <p>The human was still surprised, and he asked, "So, how old are you, exactly?"</p>
    <p>"Still in my teenage years, both Elven-wise or human standards; I've reached my 18th year recently." I answered, and study his reaction before frowning. "If... If I looked like this, and I told you I was in my fourties, would it repulse you?"</p>
    <p>Lamuel looked at me as he considered it, before finally saying, "I guess... You'd still be Esaldir to me." He smiled a bit.</p>
    <p>I grinned, happy with that response as well as my name falling from his lips.</p>
    <p>"So..." He started, "Three wishes, was it?"</p>
    <p>I nodded, and blushed once more. "Promise not to laugh?" When I got a beautiful smile in response, I continued, "First, I wish for my brother to be safe and happy."</p>
    <p class="">I told Lamuel about my brother, about the way I've had to be the parent for the past two years, providing food and shelter and money, all on my own. It had never been a chore. Since the fire it had been my constant wish that my brother be comfortable and if wishes really could come true, I knew that I would give up mine for the last of my family.</p>
    <p>When I have finished, Lamuel has a sad expression on his face but not a pitying one. I hadn't even noticed that his hand had come to rest gently on my knee but as I did, so does he and he withdraws it quickly.</p>
    <p>"That's a really selfless wish," he said, with complete sincerity. "and what of the others?"</p>
    <p>I thought about it, then considered that I might've changed it now, that I met him. "I wish for your wish to come true."</p>
    <p class="">Lamuel reached out and hit me on the arm playfully before realising what he's doing and withdrawing it sharply.</p>
    <p>"I'm being serious. To be honest, I think I've been changing one of these wishes a lot, as only the other two were more solid." I grinned, "and after meeting you, it's changed again."</p>
    <p>My smile didn't waver as he continued to pout, and then he said graciously, "Well thank you for your support, although to be honest, I've been making the same wish since I was thirteen."</p>
    <p>I waited curiously and wondered if he would work up the courage to tell me that for which he has been so diligently wishing. "And will you tell me?"</p>
    <p>"Maybe..." He considered, looking at me, as bashful as ever. "after... you tell me your last one."</p>
    <p>I conceded to that, although a bashful flush made its way to spread through my cheeks as I looked at him, and answered, "I've always wished for true love."</p>
    <p class="">My romantic history is not a long tale but I told it to Lamuel, recalling the night of my coming-of-age. It was the first time my parents told me they would allow me to taste ale, if it had been offered by anyone of their approval. Yet, it hadn't happened. It was also the first time I'd danced in a tavern, and all evening my eyes had been drawn to the young men, seeing them in a new light. I had watched them drinking and dancing, their energy exciting me as they laughed and competed to impress the local maidens. I had longed for one of them to notice me, to walk over and buy me that drink, to speak with me, to dance with me, to kiss me and more. </p>
    <p class="">I had longed to feel connected.</p>
    <p>And then the fire had happened. Any thoughts of romance had to be put from my mind and somehow I'd never found the time again. Though in the past two years, I had not lived a life of chastity, a simple make-out session almost turned to sex extortion, so it hardly counted as romantic. That said, I had never found that real connection.</p>
    <p>My heart starts to beat faster as I realised that Lamuel was watching me intently, hanging on my every word. My eyes fall to his lips as he parts them to speak.</p>
    <p>"I think I wish for the same thing," he said with complete sincerity, "although perhaps not exactly." I watched as he worked up the courage to tell me his own deepest desire. "I always wish the same thing," he said, this time not turning to hide his face but holding my gaze. "I wish for someone who could know me. I think that wishing for love is nice and more than anything I want to fall in love but if I wished for it that would somehow feel like cheating, you know?"</p>
    <p>His eyes flickered and he turned his gaze down into the depths of the wishing well.</p>
    <p>"But if I found someone who could understand me; someone I could tell my deepest hopes and fears; someone who trusted me and who I could trust in return…" Lamuel swallowed thickly, his eyes pinched shut, before meeting mine head on, in resolution. "I could love that someone forever. I'd never need to wish for anything again."</p>
    <p>I felt an overwhelming urge to reach out and take his hand but I held back. I didn't want this moment to end. I felt as though the air around us is charged with energy more powerful than any magic spell and I found myself wanting to ask him more.</p>
    <p>"What" I started in a croak, clearing my throat before trying again, "What do you think this someone you're wishing for might look like…?"</p>
    <p class="">"Are you asking me what my type is?" Lamuel chuckled nervously. "I always found that question really difficult to answer. I um… well the truth is I actually 'prefer gentlemen', as my mother would say. I've never told her… or anyone for that matter. So…um, yeah… that's another thing you know about me."</p>
    <p>He looked at me as if afraid I might pull away. When I don't, he dares to smile.</p>
    <p>I know how he must be feeling. I felt the same way the first time I expressed similar desires to another man, that wasn't Elven, and that fear that he might laugh at me, or worse be somehow offended by my advances. I smiled back and see the twinkle return to Lamuel's eyes.</p>
    <p>"Mother would want me to marry a nice human girl," he continued with a fresh confidence, "but I know that's not what I want. When I meet the one, whether he's human or… elf… or anything else, it won't matter. No one can choose who they fall for, right?"</p>
    <p>A loudly buzzing insect darts through the air between us. Lamuel reached out to bat it away and as he does, his leg comes into contact with mine.</p>
    <p>The insect bumbled away but Lamuel does not and the connection remains as I asked, "Does anyone else knows your wish?"</p>
    <p class="">Lamuel ran his right hand nervously through his hair, cocking his head to the side before admitting, "Actually, no. I've never told this to anyone before." He said, "I couldn't tell mother. She's too concerned that if I ever meet someone I might run away and leave her, and Wen is too young to understand. I almost told Gilly once but then I chickened out." He lets out a sigh and once again your eyes meet, sending a fire through me and bringing the flush back to his cheeks as he spoke his next words. "So, no… It's only you. So far, you've... You're the only one, I've shared my secrets with."</p>
    <p>Endeared with the fact, I take his hand and pressed it upon my heart. He widened his eyes at the gesture.</p>
    <p>"Lamuel," I spoke his name softly, "Are you lonely?"</p>
    <p>This question made Lamuel frown his eyes, downcast. Not wanting to make eye contact while he answers, he says, "Isn't everyone?"</p>
    <p>"I suppose so…"</p>
    <p>I did know the feeling. Even with my brother and the few new friends I've made back in Tyr, Lamuel and I are both in the same situation; loved but not yet in the right way.</p>
    <p>Then, looking back down he said, "Yes, I have felt lonely but that's why I make my wish."</p>
    <p>I'm still holding his hand to my heart, and I'm glad he hasn't decided to let go. His brown eyes are fixed on my face and my grey eyes are gazing right back. I can practically feel his heart beat. I deliberated, considering if this was a good idea. But figured, if this was heading towards the direction we both hoped, I needed to be honest with him.</p>
    <p>"You're my soulmate," I admitted, and his mouth pops open, agape. "let me explain..."</p>
    <p>I told him all about it, about the common experience, usually among Elves. About how I've felt it, knew of it, the moment I've seen him. And how happy it would make me, if he'd chose to share the experience with me.</p>
    <p>"Is it..." Lamuel started hesitantly, "does this mean... you had no choice? That, with me, you just..."</p>
    <p>I shook my head, forestalling any more assumptions I've expected already. And I wanted them cleared up, and out of the way. This was why I brought it up in the first place after all.</p>
    <p>"No, no, there's always a choice. Like... I could've still entertained myself with Dandy, if I wished it. He still appealed to me, even as I knew you were my soulmate. But at the same time, I still didn't want him." I admitted, "I didn't, because... I wanted to choose you."</p>
    <p>As I said this I suddenly realised that he had now taken grip of my hand against his own; the one I held to my heart. It feels automatic as I extended my fingers with my free hand and they brush against his other one. He doesn't say anything but his fingers interlock with my own.</p>
    <p>The thumping in my chest started to feel like a drum and I asked him, "May I kiss you?"</p>
    <p class="">My question seemed to take a lifetime to reach him but never taking his eyes from me he replied, "I'd really like that."</p>
    <p>I beamed, absolutely ecstatic, as I leaned towards him. I closed my eyes and then it happens. Timid at first, the briefest of touches, a tender brush of the lips and then more. His mouth parts. I feel a desperation growing within me, an eagerness as his hand reaches up to grace my cheek.</p>
    <p>Flooded suddenly with the release of energy that has been building since that moment in the stable, the two of us collide. We kissed but it is more than a kiss. It is like no kiss I  have ever had before and unlike any I would feel again. As Lamuel's hand touched to the nape of my neck, until it ran through the strands of my short silver strands, and I clung tightly to his hand, a part of me fell away and down into the well. The part of me that never thought I could be kissed this way.</p>
    <p>My breath hitched as I suddenly felt his arms push up the hem of my undershirt, and the contact on my flesh beneath it felt cold and warm at the same time. Perhaps there's a hungry wolf within the sheepishly shy human. Lamuel pressed his mouth upon mine once more, our bodies pressed flushed together and my leather breeches felt tighter than ever.</p>
    <p>I yelped, caught off guard at the human's boldness as his hand palmed my arousal and the feel of  constraint got even more uncomfortable. At my sound, though, Lamuel was taken aback, blinking as if startled out of his ministrations, removing his hand.</p>
    <p>"I'm sorry! I, I didn't even ask first. Gods," He blushed furiously, "that must've been so rude—"</p>
    <p>"No, it's okay." I managed breathlessly, taking his hand and returning it to where it had been, moaning a bit at the re-contact. "M, more than.... okay..."</p>
    <p>Lamuel's chocolate brown eyes darkened, and he places his other hand behind my neck, pulling my face forward once more, reuniting our parted lips. The sensations, they were overwhelming and yet, I couldn't get enough. While my human's skin only darkened, my pale complexing must be bleeding pink with how hot I felt, especially with Lamuel's hand slipping into my breeches and was now stroking the sensitive flesh within.</p>
    <p>Then I gasped, shooting my hand forward to stop him when I was so close, despite wanting nothing more than release. "Don't..."</p>
    <p>"Huh?" He widened his eyes, frozen. "Did I... Did I do something wrong?"</p>
    <p>I whimpered, shaking my head. "No, gods, no. It was perfect, just...." My cheeks warmed, and it still felt quite uncomfortable within my breeches. "But... This is my last pair of... Clean underwear. I haven't..."</p>
    <p>"Oh... Oh!" Lamuel blushed, pulling his hand back. "Sorry, I guess we should... Maybe... Stop..." he said half-heartedly.</p>
    <p>I whined involuntarily, as he started to get up. I pulled him back eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck. "No, I'm..." I touched my nose to his, "I'm not ready to let go of you yet..."</p>
    <p>"Oh, good," Lamuel smiled coyly, "I don't want this to end so soon, either." He admitted, thumbing my bottom lip.</p>
    <p>I grinned, as he brought our lips together once more.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="choice">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p class="">After minutes or hours, I could not say, we ceased to be one and return to our own bodies. Lamuel is looking on me in some kind of new wonder, but I didn't mind. Not at all; I must be guilty of doing the same. His is face flushed, just as mine felt, his eyes wide and his smile wider.</p>
          <p>"That was… I mean I never…"</p>
          <p>I know what he's trying to say. "I've never felt this way before either." I told him earnestly, once more bringing his hand close to place a chaste kiss upon its palm. "I want to be the one you're wishing for." </p>
        </div>
        <div class="choice">
          <p class="">He looked unable to respond. Instead he just held my gaze, his knuckles whitening as he squeezed my pale hand. And then he leaned forward to kiss me again. A spark ignites insides me once more, and I'm thrilled that it would always feel like the first time.</p>
          <p>We stayed like this for the longest time, coming together and then parting to gaze at one another. Eventually he looked back in the direction of the inn. He is thinking very carefully, as if trying to make up his mind about something.</p>
          <p>I waited patiently, stroking his fingers with my own, until he said, "You said before that you wanted to know about how my family came to be here and I really want to trust you…"</p>
          <p>I tried to protest, to let him know that he doesn't have to tell me anything he doesn't wish to but he doesn't stop.</p>
          <p>"There was an organisation back in Lux." He continued, "I don't know much about it but it's called The Circle. My father used to work for them and that's why he decided to move here. I don't know what he did, or if The Circle ever found out that he came here but I know that mother is still afraid to even speak the name. I don't…" He gave me his sincerest look. "I don't want you to get tangled up in any of my family's problems."</p>
          <p>I frowned, shaking my head and pressing his hand to my cheek this time. "No," I said. "if that ever happens, I'll choose to get tangled. I won't have you deal with things alone anymore."</p>
          <p>"Esaldir," Lamuel spoke my name with such tenderness, "I— Thank you, for your sentiment. It means a lot..."</p>
          <p>I bit my lip, realising too late that maybe that was a rash thing to say. I still had my brother to think about, and Lamuel has a family here to remain with as well but...</p>
          <p>I pinched my eyes shut. That was the future, I'm going to relish this present as much as I can. I took hold of him once again and I felt him shiver in my arms. I can't tell if it's one of cold or excitement until he speaks once more.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"I want to show you something, I just need to go to my room first. Will you come with me?" Lamuel asked, "We can go back through the kitchen. It should just be Gilly in there and she won't tell."</p>
        <p>I have no idea what to make of this change of direction but he's obvioulsy excited and so I replied, "May I hold your hand as we walk?"</p>
        <p class="">Lamuel gives me a huge smile and nods, taking my hand as we wander back towards the inn. As I  reached the house guided by my handsome stableboy I felt a lightness in my chest. I can't explain it but something in his touch feels like it's lifting the weights from my shoulders. The burden of taking care of my brother, the fears that I will not be able to make a success of myself in Lux, the concerns for all the mysteries at this inn, they all seem to lift and I can't help grinning from ear to ear.</p>
        <p><em>Having a soulmate is amazing...</em>.</p>
        <p>As we walked through the empty kitchen into the staff corridor, I noticed that the door at the far end is slightly ajar. Lamuel noticed it too and a curiosity furrows his brow.</p>
        <p>"That's Gilly and Wen's room," he explained. "They weren't in the kitchen… maybe I'll just go check everything's all right."</p>
        <p>The two of us walked down the hallway to the door, Lamuel's hand tightening in mine as he pushes it open.</p>
        <p>We both stepped into the room and stop dead.</p>
        <p>On the other side, we find Gilly…</p>
        <p>…face down…</p>
        <p>…a knife in her back!</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="choice">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p class="">
          <em>How do I always end up in these situations?</em>
        </p>
        <p>The thought ran through my mind over and over again as I stare down at the body of Gilly in front of me.</p>
        <p>It certainly wasn't how I planned on spending my evening. In fact, I didn't even really need to stay in this place at all. I could have kept walking, pushed on through the night. Hells, at any point I could have stopped asking questions and gone to bed!</p>
        <p>But I didn't, and while the moment spent with Lamuel was something I'd never regret, this was too much. Right now, standing in front of a body.</p>
        <p>A dead body, to boot.</p>
        <p>I heard a knock on the door and as I turned, I caught my reflection in a mirror. My eyes are a pale and perfect grey, widening in the mirror as a voice called out, my silver hair mussed, possibly due to my aforementioned companion's ministrations.</p>
        <p>Oh my gods, if it was Mrs. Dupree, who knows what she'd assumed, with Gilly dead, my appearance and being with her son.</p>
        <p>"Hello? Are you in there?"</p>
        <p>The voice belonged to Wen. My heart started to race as I returned my attention to the body.</p>
        <p>"Gilly?"</p>
        <p>"Everything's fine, Wen, it's just me." Lamuel called out before I had time to answer. He sounded at least relatively normal, and it made me wonder how often he had to keep collected in tense situations. "Can you go back out and keep an eye on the dining room please?"</p>
        <p>"Oh okay! Sorry!"</p>
        <p>Wen shouted and we heard the sound of her footsteps pattering back down the corridor.</p>
        <p>Once I'm sure she's gone, Lamuel said to me "I didn't want her to see this. What… what do you think happened?"</p>
        <p class="">I approached the body, taking care not to step in the small pool of blood that now seeps across the wooden floor. I hesitated, grimacing. Gilly's neck was bent in such an unnatural manner, perhaps when she collapse after the attack. She definitely does not look light and turning her over with the knife in her back could be difficult. Lamuel is looking pretty shaken and I really didn't particularly want to ask for his help in this matter. For now, it might be best to leave the body exactly as it is.</p>
        <p>Even without a thorough examination of the body, it's pretty clear that she's been stabbed in the back and the weapon itself bears the same handle as the other kitchen utensils of Evertree Inn.</p>
        <p>"She was complaining of that going missing when I was in the kitchen earlier," Lamuel explained as I leaned in to examine the blade. "That was while you were having dinner. I thought nothing of it, though. She was always complaining about things going missing."</p>
        <p>Aside from this, nothing in particular strikes me. It's clear that Gilly has been murdered but as to how or why, I cannot be sure.</p>
        <p class="">I decided to take in the room.</p>
        <p class="">Wen and Gilly's quarters is not large and contains only two beds, a single closet, a storage trunk and a shared bedside table. The rest of the floorspace is taken up almost entirely by the corpse.</p>
        <p>A quick search, however, revealed very little. Aside from the dead occupant, the room was  exactly as I would expect it to be. Nothing is out of place and there is no sign of Gilly having put up a fight. Whoever did this, managed to do so without leaving any evidence of their presence in the room.</p>
        <p>It seemed likely that they caught Gilly completely by surprise.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p class="">Hesitantly, wary as I couldn't be sure that the murderer was still nearby, I made my way towards the window and looked out to see a wall of green. I had a view from the back of the inn of the Firstwood, an impenetrable tangle of foliage. I also noticed that the window is not locked.</p>
        <p>I scoured the ground outside for any sign of footprints or evidence of someone having been moving in the woods but it's impossible to tell. If the killer left through the window, they were very careful not to leave a trail.</p>
        <p>I bit my lip, indecisive I didn't want to put him through this now, but he was the only one I can count on asking. "Do you... Do you have an idea? Like, who could've done this?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p class="">I turned to my human to see that Lamuel has retreated back from the body and sunk down to his haunches, his face as white as a sheet. As I addressed him, he turned his wide eyes to me and stammered his answer.</p>
        <p>"I…I don't know." He said, "Gilly was kind. Sure, she could be overbearing but she was just protective of the people she cared about. That something like this could have happened to her…." His eyes are brimming with tears and he looked desperately back at the unmoving body of the cook.</p>
        <p>Frowning deeply, I rushed towards him to hold him close, "I'm so sorry." As soon as my arms close around him, he broke into tears. His hands clenched into fists at my shoulders as he buried his face into my neck.</p>
        <p>We stayed crouched like this, his body shaking in my arms and then he lets go and stepped back. He wiped the tears from his eyes and steeled himself to say, "Thank you. I'm okay. I can do this."</p>
        <p>Now that he is calm, I asked Lamuel once more if he can think of anyone who might have had a motive for doing this. He looksed cautiously around the room as if worried he might be overheard.</p>
        <p>"It might be nothing," He started, "but a month or so ago we had these two guys staying here from Lux. They seemed like trouble the moment they arrived and I noticed things starting to go missing throughout the night. I told mother and we went to confront them only when we opened the door, they were both dead. One of them was beaten to death with the doorstop and the other had been strangled. It looked like they'd done it to each other, fighting over the stuff they'd stolen. Mother said the inn wouldn't survive a scandal like that and so I took them out to the river in the woods and we covered the whole thing up." His gaze drifted down to Gilly but he quickly shakes his head and looks back at me. "There's something I didn't tell mother. When I was taking them out to the river I noticed that both of them had a tattoo on the back of their neck under their hair. It was really clear. It looked like a four-armed man wearing a hood."</p>
        <p class="">The four-armed highwayman… I felt like I've heard of that before. It's the sigil of a well known criminal organisation, but which one? I couldn't think of the name right now, but it's still interesting to know that the two thieves who killed each other were part of a much bigger organisation. It's possible that this could be connected to Gilly's death.</p>
        <p class="">It's also possible that it's not.</p>
        <p>I could cast divination magic to see what happened.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p class="">Magic can be used to gain glimpses of the recent past when an event of particular significance has taken place. It's certainly one of the more complicated spells in my repertoire and I've only performed it a handful of times but if it works, it would be the fastest way to establish what happened to Gilly.</p>
          <p>The only downside is that once I've started a divination spell I would not be able to stop until the vision comes to an end or it becomes too difficult to maintain. I also only had enough of the special herbs required for the spell to cast it once. There's unlikely to be a more suitable occasion than this, but I could never know.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="choice">
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>Yet, deciding to take the risk, I pushed through with it.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p class="">Checking that the door is firmly closed so as to avoid any interruptions, I took out the small pouch of herbs and sprinkle them in a circle in the centre of the room. As I did this, I explained my plan to Lamuel, who clearly does not have a lot of experience with magic as he slowly nodded along to my instructions.</p>
            <p>Then I took a candle from the bedside table and with a snap of my fingers, it lights up.</p>
            <p>Of course, divination spells are always easier if I had an item of value connected to the person one was attempting to 'See', and Lamuel was quickly able to find a small seemingly ordinary rock located under Gilly's pillow.</p>
            <p>"It's from her hometown," Lamuel explained. "It's her most important possession."</p>
            <p>I smiled at him as thanks, reaching out for it.</p>
            <p>"You... You will be all right, won't you?"</p>
            <p>He looked apprehensive as I took up the position but I put this from my mind, simply patting his hand in assurance. Sitting cross-legged in the middle of mycircle and focusing intently on the candle, I started to chant the words of the spell. As I chanted over and over, I begun to enter a trance-like state and the room started to shimmer. Images flashed across my vision, shadows of people and objects that once existed in the room. It's an overwhelming feeling to be so bombarded with information from the past….</p>
            <p class="">I saw the door to the room opening and Gilly stepping inside. She looked around and placed her hands on her hips. "Where is that damn knife?" she asked out loud.</p>
            <p>The image flickered…</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p class="">She stepped fully into the room and glanced left and then right.</p>
            <p>"It must be some…" she started to say but then suddenly she stopped and her eyes grow wide with surprise. This must be the moment she was stabbed and I strained to see past her to the culprit behind.</p>
            <p>A sharp pain ran across my forehead as the scene threatens to collapse….</p>
            <p class="">Holding out against the throbbing, I forced the image to stay and as Gilly fell forwards, the knife now embedded in her back, I saw….</p>
            <p>No one.</p>
            <p>There is no one there. She hit the ground, face down and behind her the door slowly closed but there is no sign of her killer.</p>
            <p>… And then suddenly, I felt a rush to my head of strong magical energy. The image in front of me shattered and I was knocked backwards, breaking the circle of herbs. Divination was one of the more dangerous branches of magic and I felt drained from the experience. I could only hope that what I had learned will be enough to further my investigations.</p>
            <p>Lamuel instantly stepped forward to help me up and looks over me nervously, checking to make sure that I was okay. "That was intense," he confessed as I re-attuned myself to the present. "I thought you were going to start speaking like a demon or something…."</p>
            <p>I wasn't possessed, but performing such a challenging spell has left me dazed. I'll need to be careful as we continued investigating.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <p class="">I've searched every part of the room that I can think of and still I'm not completely certain as to what happened, even after that spell.</p>
        <p>That being said, I had now been collecting information about not only this room but about the inn generally and I have started to come up with a theory. I'm pretty sure I could rule out Lamuel, and not just because of bias. Obviously, I was with him. And unless I was a valid suspect myself, we could both be each other's alibis. Other than that, everyone else is a suspect.</p>
        <p>I frowned, because despite all the oddness and slight distinctions of everyone present, I couldn't picture any of them murdering the cook.</p>
        <p>It could be Isaria, and it would be a perfect explanation as to why she was missing from dinner. Gilly didn't like her, and the elf maiden seem to have mutual feelings over it.</p>
        <p>But I've known her for but a short moment, it still didn't fit her character disposition. Even Dandy, who left a little later to check on her, I'd rule out.</p>
        <p>Mrs. Dupree nor Wen could've done it, or the very least, have any motive for doing so. The cook seemed to like her employer well enough so I could assume it was reciprocated in kind. Wen doesn't seem to have any hateful bone in her body, fearful, yes, and even that's reason enough to not to attempt murder.</p>
        <p>Then, something struck me at the thought of the innkeeper; a memory regarding the halfling that checked out prematurely of his lodging period, and his rant when he demanded his refund.</p>
        <p>A curse</p>
        <p class="">Mr. Brushgather's claimed of a magical curse on the building causing people to inexplicably disappear or die sounds rather outlandish as an explanation.</p>
        <p>Gilly's claimed of missing objects around the kitchen could be attributed to the supernatural, I supposed.</p>
        <p>It does now occur to me that in total I have learned of four deaths or disappearances happening at Evertree in the last few months. Five if I added on Mr. Dupree. While Lamuel told me he found his father dead, he never really had a detailed story how his father ended up with a broken neck.</p>
        <p>Pretty similar to have Gilly's neck was broken now.</p>
        <p>There may be other things to consider but so far there is some evidence to back up this theory.</p>
        <p>
          <em>Yes. I can think of no alternative.</em>
        </p>
        <p class="">I shared my theory with Lamuel and watch as his eyes widened in fear. "You really think she was killed by a curse? But if that's the case, then…."</p>
        <p>The question is, what was the next step? Perhaps I could start by warning the rest of the inn that there's been another murder.</p>
        <p class="">No sooner have I made my decision and taken a step towards the door when I heard the sound of movement behind me. I turned around just in time to see the knife that was in Gilly's back flying through the air towards my face!</p>
        <p>Before I could react, I'm knocked off my feet by Lamuel as he shoved me out of the way and the knife slammed into the door frame.</p>
        <p>"What in the Hells was that?!" Lamuel gasped but he is quickly silenced by the sound of grinding wood.</p>
        <p>I looked over at Wen's bed and see that it is starting to move. It creaked and groaned as its legs vibrate and then it started to walk! It lumbers slowly away from the wall, raising a thick wooden leg to come slamming down on the deceased Gilly with a sickening crack.</p>
        <p>I heard the sound of a cry coming from back out in the corridor and more rumbling wood from the floor above and then I saw Gilly's bed and the little table also starting to vibrate.</p>
        <p>"Esaldir, what's going on?!" Lamuel cried, pulling me away from the advancing bed and towards the door, his hand gripping mine tightly.</p>
        <p>I have no idea what's going on but one thing is absolutely clear. As impossible as it may seem…</p>
        <p>The inn is coming to life!</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. House Alive!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Series of rescues...</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We backed out into the corridor just as the bed lumbers forward, crashing into the door and splintering the frame. A second later and we would have been crushed.</p><p>All around me the sound of the furniture starting to move is filling my ears. I have no idea who or what could be making this happen but I could guess that this is how people have been dying at Evertree Inn and now the murderous tavern is targeting me!</p><p>I made my way quickly towards the kitchen but as soon as I entered, I can see that objects are starting to move in here as well.</p><p>"The back door!" Lamuel shouted beside me. "It's our only chance!"</p><p>Dodging flying cutlery and bracing against the slamming of drawers and cupboards, I pushed my way through the chaos, leading Lamuel by the hand. As I reached the back door and wrench it open, he whirled around and grabbed my arm in a panic.</p><p>"Esaldir," His wide eyes got even wider, "what about mother and Wen? We can't leave them!"</p><p>Looking at Lamuel, I highly doubted he's ever been in a fight like this. There's no way that I could risk bringing him with me. Just the very thought made me shudder about what may happen. But I couldn't let him give up on his family either.</p><p>"Lamuel, go and rescue the animals from the stables." I told him, trying to be firm in urgency with my request, but gentle at the same time. "I will go and save your mother and Wen…" I bit my lip. "if I can.</p><p class="">Lamuel looked at me with shining eyes and then suddenly seized hold of me and pushed his lips against mine. I had mixed feelings about that. The sensation is most welcomed, and it was like a new surge of confidence coursed my veins, but also made me weak in the knees at the same time.</p><p class="">And the last thing I needed now was to be weak.</p><p>"Be safe," he insisted, before turning in the direction of the stables and leaving me to run back into the kitchen.</p><p>This is going to be the most challenging thing I've ever tried to do. If I was going to survive then I would need to stick to my strengths as much as possible and use everything I've learned so far. The longer I remained inside the inn, the more dangerous it will become so I should see to it to choose my actions carefully.</p><p>The kitchen had become a hive of flying cutlery and crockery. Even standing in the doorway you feel exposed and crossing the room isn't going to be an option if I can't do something about the deadly knives that zip through the air like killer bees.</p><p>I cast a spell to create a force field that trapped all of the cutlery against the walls, leaving the rest of the room safe, and I expect it to be a good fifteen seconds for a complete strengthened casting. Creating a force field the size of a room is a big task but I've always wanted an excuse to try it and now here I was. I raised my hands and a beam of blue light begins to spread into the room, growing into a larger, domed structure.</p><p>The knives slam against it repeatedly but are unable to penetrate the shimmering wall. Slowly but surely they are all pushed back until they are held in place and the kitchen is safe to enter. I will not be able to maintain this indefinitely, but it should hold for as long as you are searching the inn.</p><p>I break for the dining hall.</p><p class="">Suddenly a beam in the ceiling broke loose and came swinging down towards me. It's aiming for my chest with two bent and rusty nails, but I threw myself out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, one of the nails catches the drawstring of the pouch containing some of the ingredients for my spells. The small bag spills over the floor and the contents is instantly swallowed up by the shifting floorboards.</p><p class="">That's definitely going to set back my spellcasting options from now on!</p><p>Once the picture of tranquility, the dining room has now become a battlefield and everything present was determined to kill a single enemy… Wen!</p><p>The halfling maid was cowering in the corner, shrieking for help as all manner of things bore  down upon her.</p><p class="">I rushed to Wen's aid but quickly find myself surrounded. If I wanted to save her, I'm going to have to fight my way through. A table charged from one side, multiple knives fly from another, a chair attempted to trip me from behind, and in front of me, a blazing candlestick blocks my  escape.</p><p>I'm going to have to be clever about fighting my way out of this one, since focusing on a single opponent will be more difficult while surrounded by other threats. This would be the best time to capitalize my strengths. I can find a way to use them in order to compensate for my weaknesses and thin the numbers.</p><p>With a wave of my staff, and a quick incantation, I used the candlestick to create a fire elemental to fight the other objects! It took all about ten seconds to complete the casting, but I managed to avoid attacks while keeping up the staff movements for the spell.</p><p class="">Elementals are beings of pure energy, conjured through magic to battle on behalf of powerful wizards. Their strength depends largely on the skill of the wizard summoning them but also on how suited they are to their surroundings. There are four types of elemental, one for each of the natural elements, and right now fire is the perfect choice!</p><p>I pointed my hands at the candlestick, and the flames start to grow in size and enveloped it in a fiery red figure. This figure stood about three feet tall, its body made up of a flickering red and orange blaze. It opened its mouth and a jet of fire shot out. The knives quickly alter their direction and stay hovering up in the air just out of my Elemental's reach. The chair is caught in the blast and is quickly incinerated. The table backed cautiously away from this new threat but the elemental chases after it. Bellowing fire in an unending stream, it forces the table to retreat right up to the wall, engulfing it in flame until it is nothing but a charred wreck!</p><p>And with that, my warrior gave me a flickering salute and disappeared. Then, I focused on the knives, using magic to pull them out of the air!</p><p class="">The knives are the scariest problem in the room and I really don't fancy being stabbed if I can avoid it. It's not a difficult feat of magic to deal with such a tiny foe so long as I wasn't too distracted, but fortunately I was skilled enough that I can now snap my fingers and send each one hurtling into the wall.</p><p>That's everything taken down. Now I was free to escape.</p><p>At some point during the fight, Wen was able to duck past the furniture and flee in the direction of the lobby. I hoped that she made it out alive even if she didn't stick around to say her thanks.</p><p>Nothing more to do here, I moved out of the dining hall towards the lobby. I raced into the lobby almost tripping on the undulating wooden planks but managing to retain my balance. I used magic to turn my falling into flying; just before I hit the ground I managed to complete the magic words and I stopped, floating an inch from what would have been a very painful collision.</p><p>The lobby contains only the front desk which is securely fixed to the floor. Even though it groans and strains to begin moving, it cannot and so the room remains relatively safe.</p><p class="">The quill is sitting right on the desk. It is not animated. It's just fabulous. Mrs. Dupree would probably be devastated if it were lost in the chaos and so I pocket it, hoping that I'll get the chance to give it back. Some part of me, the part that's had an eye on assessing each items value to sell for gold, appraised that it would sell for a good price.</p><p class="">I bit the side of cheek in chastise, shaking my had. <em>I'm not stealing the blue quill, I'm just rescuing it.</em></p><p>I stumbled into Mrs. Dupree's office, suddenly I felt my foot twist. The floorboards beneath my feet have shifted and caught my ankle. I was starting to think all clumsy incidents were more of a deliberate attack to catch me off guard. Seeing as the house is alive, I wouldn't be surprised if this were the case.</p><p><em>Nice try, </em>I huffed irritably, <em>but you messed with the wrong elf!</em></p><p>I jammed my staff into the trap and try to lever myself free but the boards crush tighter. With one last effort I used all my strength to escape but the bruise to my ankle is considerable. I'll be a lot less light-footed now.</p><p>Still, this now gave me the opportunity to move along and burst into the office to find that practically everything in the room is alive, including Mrs. Dupree, although that could change at any moment.</p><p>She was bleeding from a wound in her torso and now bearing down upon her is her desk. It snaps its drawers open and closed menacingly.</p><p>"Help!" she shrieked to me, causing her attacker to turn around.</p><p>It's difficult, fighting an enemy that isn't a present being but possible of unknown forces yet  it's the only way to save Mrs. Dupree and she might be the only one who can explain what is happening here.</p><p class="">With my staff, I adjusted my stance and stare down the wooden beast before me. It's time to redecorate.</p><p>I lunged forward to attack. I'm not quite sure how this is going to work but as I struck with my staff and managed to create a hefty dent in the desk's surface, I saw it recoil. Apparently I could hurt it just like any other foe. I just need to make sure that it doesn't hurt me more.</p><p>Once again, I summoned an Elemental to fight for me!</p><p class="">I held out my hands and call upon the power of nature. To my surprise, the desk begun to writhe as droplets of water burst forth from its wood. All around the room, moisture not only from the air but from my enemy was being used to create my ally. This will definitely give me an advantage in the fight. My elemental stands about three feet tall, its body made up of swirling, pure blue liquid. It raises its dripping hands and leaps into battle with the dessicated desk.</p><p>The desk was relatively immune to the watery punches of my elemental, but that was not my summoned ally's only weapon. As the desk makes to charge, my elemental collapsed down into an icy puddle, causing the desk to go skidding onto its side. Quickly the elemental reforms and begins spraying a jet of water that starts to solidify around the desk's legs until it is completely stuck in a freezing trap. It struggled to free itself but there is nothing it can do as the water elemental stepped forward and, forming its fist into a giant ice hammer, smashed the desk to pieces.</p><p>With a watery salute, my warrior bids me farewell and collapsed into a puddle that seeps into the floorboards.</p><p>Flushed with success, I took a moment to catch my breath. Mrs. Dupree scrambled to her feet and came rushing over to me looking absolutely astonished.</p><p>"Sir," she gasped. "You saved my life! How can I ever repay you?"</p><p>I pointed out that we are not safe yet and Mrs. Dupree rushed over to the defeated desk, pulling open the drawers in search of something. I looked around impatiently as the bed and closet start to rumble at me and just as I was about to grab her by the arm she straightens up holding a stack of paper on which the words <em>Mallen's Memoirs</em> have been scrawled.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I couldn't lose my husband's memoirs!" she insisted, without any real hint of an apology. "I'm ready now." The two of us rush out into the lobby and as we pass the counter Mrs. Dupree shrieked, "My quill!"</p><p>"I've got your quill, Mrs. Dupree," I said, barely not growling impatiently, "now can you please get out of here!"</p><p class="">Mrs. Dupree's eyes widened but she keeps on running. Once we were outside I fished the quill from my pocket and handed it over to her. She looked almost as grateful as when I saved her life.</p><p class="">"The Gods bless you!" she almost sobbed before rushing off towards the stables, calling out for her son.</p><p>I really wanted to go call out for him too, but I'm not finished yet. I frowned at the clearing in front of the house, and don't see Isaria and Dandy.</p><p>I returned to the inn and head for the steps, and take the stairs two at a time. On the way I passed Gunther Ga'arl running in the opposite direction.</p><p>"Exit's that way, kid!" he yells, but he doesn't stop and as I reached the landing I heard the front door smash open. Mr. Ga'arl is safely outside.</p><p>I tripped over a floor board once more, and this time, I was particularly drained to respond quick enough. I groaned, barely rolling over in time to dodged a wooden lamp stand coming towards me, and ended up inside the room to my side.</p><p>Room 4 is not one with which I was particularly familiar, but the door appears to be unlocked. Pushing it open, I find yourself looking at Mr. Ga'arl's room. Far from what I might have expected from the half-orc, his belongings appeared to have been kept meticulously tidy.</p><p>Not that they are going to remain that way now that the furniture is coming to life! The bed and closet are both starting to shake, but the piece that chooses to attack me first is the mirror hanging just by the door. It flings itself blindly towards you, smashing on the ground and sending shards over the floor. To make matters worse, the windows too have flown open, causing their glass to smash into the room! I'm wearing boots but they are not made of the sturdiest leather and the shards all look pretty sharp. Fighting this mirror might be more trouble than it's worth.</p><p>Reacting instinctively more than really thinking, I chose to fly!</p><p class="">If the floor is dangerous, then get off the floor. As the mirror rises once again into the air, so too do I. Hovering a few feet off the ground, I swirl away from the swooping mirror and bring your staff down on its fragile frame. I have time now before anything else in the room starts attacking me.</p><p>There's nothing in this room of obvious interest or value other than a pile of papers lying on the bedside table. I approached cautiously and find them to be documents bearing the signature of the Mayor of Lux. It took me no time at all to establish that Mr. Ga'arl is in fact a Luxican official. Not only that but it would seem that his purpose for being at the inn is to investigate the death of Mr. Risenfaal! One document in particular piqued my interest as it appeared to be a report suggesting that Mr. Risenfaal may have been involved with the criminal organisation called the Circle.</p><p>I'm not sure how useful this information is now but I log it away nonetheless and as the rest of the objects jerk to life, I make a swift exit back into the corridor and rushed towards my original destination.</p><p class="">This door, unlike the others, is locked shut. It appeared to have been done from the inside and I wonder if perhaps someone is in there.</p><p>I called out and knock as loudly as I can but there is no answer. So, similar to before, I used magic to unlock it. I quickly utter the spell to unlock the door and as per usual, it clicks open.</p><p>And then I heard it instantly click shut again. The door is keeping itself locked!</p><p>Huffing, I decided to go for blasting a hole in the door with a bolt of lightning, which will take about fifteen seconds.</p><p class="">But I'm getting tired of this place now and so I reached out and send a wave of white hot electrical energy crackling into the door. The wood doesn't stand a chance and I was easily able to step in through the hole I have created.</p><p>Inside the room I instantly locked onto the body of a woman lying face down on the ground. I gasped at the dreadful sight. Isaria Evenveil is dead and from the looks of things, she's been strangled. Her once beautiful eyes are now bulging in terror and her face is a hideous purple. I take note of Dandy's body over hers, and when I came close, I was relieved to find he was still breathing.</p><p>As I looked over her I noticed that she is still wearing a pendant of wood about her neck. Without warning, this pendant suddenly leaps at me and starts to wrap itself around my throat, causing me  to choke! I reached up and, channeling a small burst of magic into my fingers, I heat the string of the pendant causing it to snap. The deadly pendant drops to the ground and I kicked it away.</p><p>That was a near thing and it definitely explains how the elf in front of me died.</p><p>I tore my eyes away from the dreadful sight, moving to Dandy. I yelped as he smacked my hand away, "Leave me!" He cried out, "let me die in here with her!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, but that's not an option."</p><p>I attempted to move him away from Isaria once more, only for the half-elf to react similarly. Trying to keep my grip on him, I ended up stumbling on my feet and falling over Isaria's bosom.</p><p>"Be careful with her!"</p><p>I grunted, about to bite back a response that it was his fault, when I felt magic come out of me without my willing for it, too. Dandy gawked, taken aback and trying to pull out from my grip once more. But for some reasons, even if I'd wanted to, I wasn't releasing him.</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>A nearly screamed, turning wide-eyed at the natural color returning to Isaria's face, her eyes blinking and shining with life. Dandy stared in astonishment, as well.</p><p>
  <em>What the hells just happened?!</em>
</p><p>Before I could think to consider the question, the room is starting to animate now that the pendant has been defeated, its victim resurrected. But we reacted swiftly. Dandy took Isaria in his arms and took flight out the window. I was about to follow, but I felt drain off my mana.</p><p>Instead, I staggered outside the room, barely remembering to check one last destination.</p><p class="">I raced down the hall, almost tripping on the undulating wooden planks but managing to retain my balance until I made a dash towards my room. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a small foot stool leaps out, trying to trip me once more. I spot it coming in time to leap elegantly over the top and continue running.</p><p>I raced down the corridor to my own room. I don't have many possessions but what I do own is currently all locked in the closet from when I first arrived.</p><p>Kicking in the door, I was instantly faced with that very closet, shaking against the wall, its door snapping open and shut like a mouth. If I wanted to get my belongings back, I'm going to have to avoid getting caught in the closet's wooden maw.</p><p>Even if it only took five seconds, it left me unbelievably drained as I cast the spell for a fireball.</p><p class="">I waited for the perfect moment to unleash it and it hits the swinging door, square in the centre. The blast is just enough to take the door off its hinges without setting the contents alight and so you dart forward and grab my traveler's pack. I've managed to salvage my own possessions, including the couple of extra gold pieces I kept tucked away at the bottom of the pack for emergencies.</p><p class="">I sighed in relief to find my family photo still safe in its secret pocket, too.</p><p>Then I heard the sound of my bed lumbering up behind me. There is nothing else to be done in this room and so I turned and flee, bidding farewell to my room at Evertree Inn.</p><p>I raced down the stairs and as I do, one of the railings on the banister swings out to try to trip me and that's really got to stop now. It catches my back foot and I started to fall face first towards the hardwood floor of the lobby and I barely managed to catch myself with my hands to break the fall, at least.</p><p>I stumbled back onto my feet and making a dash out.</p><p>Free of the inn and out in the cold night air, I begun to make my way to the stables when I heard a huge crashing sound above me!</p><p>Reacting first, thinking later, I dared to look up. Doing so, it was just in time to see a bed come slamming down on top of me. Smashed onto the ground, I was instantly knocked out.</p><p class="">There's a dull throbbing pain in my chest. I was vaguely aware of voices nearby and a hand stroking my head but everything still feels fuzzy.</p><p>Slowly I opened my eyes and see a number of individuals standing around on the lawn just outside of the inn and by the stable. The hand stroking my head belonged to my Lamuel and as he noticed my eyes opening he gave a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Oh, thank the Gods, you're all right!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Evertree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>The truths revealed...</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting up I could see the situation a lot more clearly.</p><p>Aside from Lamuel and Mr. Ga'arl, Dandy was standing a few metres away and hastily checking the saddlebags on his horse with Isaria leaning on her own stead, which has laid on the ground with her so to make it easier on her part. Wen the halfling was knelt on my other side, waiting nervously to make sure that I was okay. Mrs. Dupree was watching from more of a distance. I can't really tell how she felt about the obvious affection coming to me from her son.</p><p>There was no sign of anyone else. This must be everyone who survived.</p><p>Only Gilly was dead and it was only by some strange miracle that Isaria didn't remain sharing her fate.</p><p>"You're lucky Mr. Ga'arl went looking for survivors," Lamuel explained. "He was the one who found you."</p><p>The half-orc merely shrugged as I looked to him gratefully. "I'm sorry I couldn't save the rest," he grunted, raising a suspicious brow towards Dandy and Isaria.</p><p>I suspected he had assumed them dead when I passed him by before.</p><p>The inn was still clearly very much alive and I forced myself to my feet, looking around at everyone with me. Mrs. Dupree was standing with Lamuel weeping openly at the sight of the inn. Little Wen walked over to join them, putting her arms around Lamuel's legs and starting to cry too. Whether the tears are for Gilly, or for their home and their livelihood, I knew that there was nothing I could say that could help them now. I wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort Lamuel too but I knew that right now he needed his family more.</p><p>Or so I thought.</p><p>Gently breaking away from his family, he walked towards me and I remained still as he held my wrist while reaching up to touch my cheek with the other.</p><p>"So, you're really okay, right?"</p><p>I smiled, touched by his concern. But I'm unable to respond.</p><p class="">"Okay, explain!" The voice comes from Dandy as he strode up to the Duprees, his hands glowing with magical energy. "I want to know what's happening here and I want to know right now."</p><p>I frowned, peeling myself away from Lamuel reluctantly to placate him. "Please, keep calm. I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this."</p><p class="">"That's right, there is," Dandy scowled, still not moving his hand away. "And the Duprees are behind it."</p><p>Lamuel almost launched himself at Dandy in fury.</p><p>Dandy raises his hands in defense.</p><p>I was quick to get between them, a halting hand towards the half-elf, the other pressing against the human's chest. It is of some advantage the two have a soft spot for me, as they don't try to try anything rash without risking me ending up in the crossfire.</p><p>A weak Isaria watched Dandy with disapproval.</p><p>I could see this situation deteriorating rapidly until Mr. Ga'arl steps in and bellows, "No one is blaming anyone. We'll get nowhere pointing fingers when this is so clearly the work of supernatural forces."</p><p>For some reason, this statement causes Lamuel's eyes to catch mine guiltily and I wondered if he knew something. There's definitely a question that has been formulating in my mind since the chaos began. It would seem that now is the time to ask it.</p><p>"Is there really a curse?"</p><p class="">Lamuel's eyes widened at the question. They shimmer in the moonlight and his lip trembled. "I don't know," he stammered, "but if there is…."</p><p>"Lamuel, no!" Mrs. Dupree interrupted her son but he silences her with a look.</p><p>The stablehand looked at her firmly, "They deserve to know, mother."</p><p>Mrs. Dupree fell silent, wringing her hands in her apron.</p><p>Lamuel takes a deep breath and said, "…if there is a curse, then I have an idea where it could have come from. There's a tree, in the Firstwood. My father discovered it many years ago. It stands in a clearing about half a mile from here." he gestured to a small dirt track, barely visible in the darkness, that leads into the utter blackness of the forest. "This tree is made from the most beautiful wood, hard and durable but at the same time pliable and soft. It's waterproof, light to carry, resistant to fire but burns for hours. It's a miracle. And the most amazing thing of all is that whenever you chop a branch from the bough, it instantly grows back."</p><p>Such an incredible plant sounded almost too good to be true and Dandy voiced my thoughts as he said, "And your father simply happened upon it?"</p><p>"I can answer that," Mrs. Dupree cut in. "My husband used to travel alone. He worked as a smuggler for the Circle back in Lux. One night he was almost caught by a patrol on his way back from Tyr, so he went into the forest to hide. It was chance that he found it, but it was what he needed in order to get us out of the city and away from those crooks. He used the tree to build the inn, and we've been using it ever since to make the furniture, the firewood…everything."</p><p>At this point Gunther interrupted saying, "So you're telling me that everything that just attacked us is made from the wood of this magical tree in the forest?"</p><p>Lamuel nodded. "Father called it the Evertree."</p><p>We all stood looking at Lamuel as he finished the story.</p><p>No one said anything.</p><p>I broke the silence, "This tree sounds like it has magic beyond imagining. I want to see it."</p><p class="">"I think we should go there too," Lamuel nodded looking back over at the still raging inn. "It might be the only way to get our home back."</p><p>Dandy held up his hands and shook his head. "Okay, I'm out." he declared, "You guys can go romp in the woods all you like, but I'm getting as far away from this place as possible."</p><p>He turned and headed back over to his horse and begun to check the saddle one last time before seeing to Isaria.</p><p>It looked like Dandy was going to leave.</p><p>"Dandy, wait!" I made my way over to him and asked, "Are you really leaving now?"</p><p></p><div class="choice">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p class="">"Hells yes, I am," he replied hotly. "I barely survived the night, and it's best not to tempt fate's hand." he huffed, "I'm getting the Hells out of this place, you would too if you know what's good for you."</p>
    <p>He made a good point, but I knew that this is something I could not do. I can't leave yet, not without knowing why all this happened. "Don't go yet." I insisted, "We can all find out what happened together."</p>
    <p class="">Dandy laughed darkly. "You want us all to make a little team and solve the mystery together, is that it?" He shook my head, "I was almost compromised financially, I'm not a fool to..."</p>
    <p class="">"But you are, Dandy." We turned our heads to Isaria, mounted on her stead. "if not for Esaldir, I'd have remained dead and you lie to yourself, that the cancellation of my concert would be your only inconvenience. This man is owed a favor, and if I'm able, I'd repay him myself. But if you're going to be an ingrate about it, perhaps I shall..."</p>
    <p>Dandy huffed, his eyes narrowed at her disdain and my pleading face. "Urgh! Fine, it's not like it would be much of a hassle with my talent," he conceded, turning towards me. "But I want it on record that I thought this was a terrible idea!"</p>
    <p>I grinned, turning to Isaria who smiled back at me.</p>
    <p>"I can never thank you enough, Esaldir." She steered her mount towards me, Dandy frowning warily as if ready to intercept if she faltered. "Here, I hope it does enough to get you good lodgings when you arrive to Lux eventually."</p>
    <p>"Milady, this is—!" I gawked at the diamond ring that's been dropped on my hand. I'm pretty sure I could exchanged this at an appraisal for 100 gold pieces. "I couldn't accept this! To be honest, I'm not even sure if what happened was my doing."</p>
    <p>Isaria chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. "Well, unless that's clarified in the near future, I'll believe it was you. You may pass the token to them, if you ever find out who it was."</p>
    <p>"I see we still need to work on your over-generosity, Ria." Dandy rolled his eyes, but doesn't look entirely opposed to the reward.</p>
    <p>Seeing as she wouldn't be taking it back, I decided to pocket the token.</p>
    <p class="">The next person to speak was Gunther who turned to Lamuel, saying, "Well, my job here is done." He huffed, "I came to find out what happened to Mr. Risenfaal and I think it's pretty clear that he was killed by your magical house. I'm afraid I shall have to make a full report on the matter."</p>
    <p>I could tell that Lamuel was not too happy about the idea of all this going into a report, but he was hardly in a position to refuse a half-orc anything, let alone a Luxican official.</p>
    <p>"Wait, Mr. Ga'arl." I called out, "Surely you have to investigate this tree. If that's what is causing the attacks then you can't very well say your case is closed yet."</p>
    <p class="">Mr. Ga'arl hesitated, considering your point carefully. Eventually, however, he shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry kid but my job is definitely not to go into the woods and get myself killed." He said, "You be my guest but I'm getting back to a city where the buildings are buildings and the criminals are criminals and never the twain do cross."</p>
    <p>Mr. Ga'arl headed over to the stables and hoisted his huge form onto the nervous-looking animal, who you can see is not used to carrying one so heavy..</p>
    <p>"Thorne?" Gunther addressed Dandy. "with both your consent, I'd offer to escort Lady Isaria to Lux. She seems fine, but perhaps it would be safer if we had certified healers to check up on her."</p>
    <p>Dandy hesitated, exchanging glances with Isaria, but in the end, they both agreed. Gunther guided her mare, stopping briefly so the beautiful elf could address Dandy before departing.</p>
    <p>"Please be safe," she said, "I couldn't stand it if something were to happen to you."</p>
    <p>Dandy snorted, grinning at her. "This was your idea."</p>
    <p>"Still, I worry all the same." Isaria insisted, carefully leaning down to giving him a kiss.</p>
    <p>Dandy didn't seem to have expected that, but I don't think he was opposed to it either.</p>
    <p>I turned away to give them so sort of privacy. Then the half-orc turned the staggering white mare to the road, mindful not to jostle Isaria too much and they rode off into the night.</p>
    <p class="">"So it's decided," Lamuel said to me. "We're going to the Evertree?"</p>
    <p>What other choice did we have? We couldn't stay standing out in the cold all night while the house threw out the occasional bedside table at us. I could get Brewster and ride off towards Lux and forget any of this ever happened but is that really an answer?</p>
    <p>
      <em>No, I have to do this. I have to do this because I want to help Lamuel.</em>
    </p>
    <p class="">My feelings for Lamuel have been growing stronger as the night has continued and now that he was in need of my help, I could never turn away. I gave Lamuel a nod and he returned it.</p>
    <p>Mrs. Dupree took a hold of her son. "Lamuel, you can't go in there." she implored, "It's too dangerous. What if something happens to you?"</p>
    <p>"Mother," he replied. "There's no other way. If this is because of the Evertree then we have to stop it. We can't lose the inn. Everything we have is in there."</p>
    <p>"But…."</p>
    <p>"No, mother." Lamuel said forcefully, "I'm doing this. Esaldir risked a lot for us, barely even knowing us long for him to have a reason to. If nothing else, we owe it to him."</p>
    <p>Mrs. Dupree looked taken aback by her son's determination and stepped away. "Be careful…." she whispered and Lamuel gave his mother a tight embrace. When the hug was over, Mrs. Dupree walked up to me. I stiffened nervously as she addressed me, "You take care of him, you understand?" she demanded, although it sounds more like a plea.</p>
    <p>I only nodded my head. I have no plans to let anyone else die tonight, especially not Lamuel. Then I felt a tugging on my arm and turned to see Wen was trying to get my attention.</p>
    <p>"Thank you for saving me, sir," she mumbled. "Please be careful in the woods."</p>
    <p>"And you be careful out here! You've got to be very brave now, okay?"</p>
    <p class="">Wen nodded, although I could tell that she was not feeling very brave.</p>
    <p>"Wen?" Lamuel called her over to him. "You stay here with mother, okay? She'll look after you until I get back."</p>
    <p>Wen nodded and bit her lip. "Come back soon," she pleaded.</p>
    <p>Lamuel nodded and gave her a final pat on the head.</p>
    <p class="">It's time to go.</p>
    <p>I looked around one last time.</p>
    <p>At the half-elf who stood with a hand on his hip, the other twirling a ball of light in his slender fingers. At Mrs. Dupree, the inn's owner whose life I saved and who now needed me to save her again. At the halfling maid, who watched me preparing to leave with a worried look on her face. At the inn that rages across the lawn, reaching out to kill any who approach it.</p>
    <p>Then to the stablehand who beckoned me towards a path that leads into the black of the Firstwood.</p>
    <p>This is it.</p>
    <p>For better or worse, it's time to solve the mystery of Evertree Inn. And so, taking a deep breath, I stepped forwards and into the dark.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Dryad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though the full moon shines on this night, its glow cannot pierce the dense canopy of the ancient forest. After barely more than a few metres, I found myself plunged into a murky darkness, surrounded on all sides by foliage so thick that even if I wanted to, I would not be able to deviate from the path. There was no way we could have brought any of the horses. Even Brewster would have had trouble breaking through.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Fortunately Dandy was able to cast a spell to create several spinning orbs of light around our  party. I followed behind Lamuel who carried the only torch that was not made with cursed wood.</p>
  <p>Dandy was bringing up the rear, twirling his wand nervously.</p>
  <p>Eventually the path widened enough to allow for walking in pairs and so I fell into step next to Lamuel.</p>
</div><p>I walked in silence for a while and eventually he said, "Mother told me that you saved her…." He started, "And Wen too…. I don't think I can ever repay you for that."</p><p>"I didn't do it for a reward." I said, hoping he wouldn't insist a token to me like Isaria had. "I did it for you."</p><p class="">He looked at me with wide eyes that caught the flickering of the torch in the dark and then he sighs, "I wish I could have met you under different circumstances." He stopped, hanging his head in shame. "I'm sorry for all of this. We never meant for any of it to happen, you must understand that.</p><p>"I know that."</p><p class="">He sighed. "You're too kind. And you're even kinder to come with me."</p><p>"It's not kindness," I insisted, taking his hand. "outside forces are, more often than not, not within our control. You and your family were put in a difficult position. But in spite of the harm done, I believe you never meant them to go this far."</p><p>He squeezed my hand, "How odd it is," he admitted, "on the night the secret's out, is the same one I've met the one who made my wish come true."</p><p>"Funnier thing about soulmates," I tried for a grin, nudging his shoulder a bit. "we elves believe that even the timing of the encounter is a precedent to the bond."</p><p>It was effective to draw a short chuckle out of him, "Well, I suppose father was right; a silver-lining could be found in absolutely any bleak situation."</p><p>"Please tell me you two aren't going to start breeding in front of me," Dandy drawled from the back, "honestly, you could wait till you were in a more suitable location."</p><p>Lamuel and I blushed heavily, the human scowling over his back. "Don't be crass, Esaldir's obviously a male."</p><p>"Uhhh," I stammered, covering my face at Dandy's boisterous cackle. "hush up, you half-elf!"</p><p>He didn't, "That doesn't stop that side of my heritage, young mortal." Dandy said in a playful voice, "mother once told me of a time when you couldn't find a single maiden elf across the worlds. It took half a century before two fellows were able to conceive a lovely lass; Isaria's ancestor."</p><p>"You mean..." Lamuel gasped, turning towards me as I pouted. "Uh, Esaldir, does that really mean you could..."</p><p>I huffed, my face still flared up. "Is this really the time?" I asked in exasperation,</p><p>"So earlier, if we..."</p><p>"<em>Lamuel</em>!" I groused, casting a temporal silencing spell at Dandy to prevent his predictable queries, "I might be more inclined to answer your questions, but didn't we have a tree to visit?" Honestly though, I prayed he would forget the questions entirely.</p><p>He blushed, having the decency to look sheepish. "Right, sorry."</p><p>"And you," I said, glaring at the half-elf pointedly, "stay out of it."</p><p>Dandy grinned, but simply remained silent. I know my spell had worn off, so I'm grateful for his compliance even as I was still slightly miffed with his oversharing tendency. I shook my head, determined to change the subject entirely.</p><p>Though, I admit it, I was glad for the short respite of levity.</p><p>"Do you really think the tree is what's doing this?" I asked Lamuel.</p><p></p><div>
  <p class="">"I can't be certain," he confessed, his blush already fading from his face. "but it is the only thing that makes sense. So far everything made from that wood has come to life and attacked. That's the only connection I can think of."</p>
  <p>The theory does have a certain logic, although it still feels like I'm missing something.</p>
</div><div class="choice">
  <p>"It's a good theory, but the question is why?"</p>
  <p>Lamuel sighed in recognition of my point. "I have no idea." He said, "I mean, really I know nothing about the tree. Father always warned me about animals and beasts in the forest, but it never occurred to either of us that the Evertree could be dangerous. Maybe it's just a murdering tree…."</p>
  <p>A sudden snap of a branch caused me to jump but as Lamuel whirled his torch to face the noise I heard only the hoot of an owl disappearing into the trees.</p>
  <p>"Hey human," Dandy called out, "How many people do you think the inn has killed in total?"</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="choice">
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p></p>
            <div class="choice">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p class="">Lamuel shook his head, looking a bit peeved with the question. "I can't bear to think about it," he muttered. "There's been a lot of death and disappearance in this place over the last decade. Who's to say it's not all of them?"</p>
                <p>I thought back over the list of deaths I had uncovered. Aside from Mrs. Dupree, Gilly the cook and almost Isaria Evenveil, it also seems possible that Mr. Risenfaal was killed in his room by the inn.</p>
                <p>And then there's Mr. Dupree who died five years ago. Perhaps his fall through the door to the wood cellar was no accident.</p>
                <p>And then of course, there were the two men who 'disappeared' from their room a couple of months ago. Given the manner of their deaths, it seems more than likely that they were actually killed by the Evertree.</p>
                <p>I shuddered to think how easily any one of those names could have been me, and my heart ache for my brother and how he would mourn. Perhaps Tobin Brushgather was right to storm out when he did.</p>
                <p>It also tore at my heart to think that Lamuel had live in such a place for years, and I dared to think that it may have been our fateful bond that kept him alive all this time. "What do you think you'll do now that the inn has gone?" I asked, because it made me fearful to imagine him continuing to live his life in such a dangerous place.</p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="choice">
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p class="">This question took Lamuel by surprise and he spent a long time thinking about his answer.</p>
              <p>In the end he said, "Well I suppose I'm hoping that the inn isn't gone." he admitted, "If it is something that the Evertree is doing, then perhaps we can stop it."</p>
              <p>He doesn't sound like he believes what he's saying but then again, I wouldn't expect him to replan his entire life when he's still in the process of losing it.</p>
              <p>And I didn't have the heart to advice him against it, despite my own inner turmoil.</p>
            </div>
            <div class="choice">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>"Well, whatever you decide," I started reluctantly, "I'll do my best to help you."</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p class="">My response is too much for the stableboy to handle and I could see his lip tremble. He turned to give me a smile but I could see the shimmer of tears in his eyes. "I'm glad I have you here," is all he can manage.</p>
                <p class="">I managed a weak smile in return. How cruel some fates were, to bring us together yet have our eventual circumstances tear us apart.</p>
                <p class="">For a moment, I allowed myself to regret ever coming into Evertree Inn.</p>
                <p>Then, I can hear the sound of flowing water up ahead; not the splashing of a stream but the gentle lapping of a lazy river.</p>
                <p class="">Lamuel suddenly stopped as the path opens out onto the edge of a river bank. "Oh, that's not good."</p>
                <p>The reason for this statement becomes quickly apparent as I followed his gaze out to the river that flows lazily from right to left. The path extended out to the edge of the bank and joins the beginnings of a sturdy wooden bridge.</p>
                <p>Or at least, once sturdy, for it has now collapsed into the water leaving a ten foot gap to the far side.</p>
                <p>"Let me guess," Dandy said irritably. "The bridge was built from the tree too."</p>
                <p>Lamuel looked to you sheepishly and said, "I suppose I should have expected this. The Evertree is just on the other side of the river, but I have no idea how we should go about getting across."</p>
                <p>I glanced around for any obvious solution. If I wanted to get to the tree then I needed to find a way across this river. It's time to put my survival skills to the test. "What else do you know about this river?" I asked.</p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p class="">"Well it's not particularly fast flowing," Lamuel offered, "so I suppose if you're a half-decent swimmer there shouldn't be a problem. I definitely wouldn't be opposed to getting across that way if you're up for it. Using the bridge would be risky. It's made from the Evertree wood so we should probably steer clear of it. It's up to you, though."</p>
        <p class="">I considered that, before going to search the wreckage of the bridge.</p>
        <p class="">It has largely fallen away into the water but some of it remained intact. It's not clear how it broke but I would assume it to be the work of the Evertree. Half expecting to be attacked by the wreckage, I tried stepping out onto the remaining planks but they creak dangerously underfoot and I was forced to step back. It doesn't appear to be animated like the inn but it also feels like the bridge won't support much more weight, so if I was going to try and jump the gap, I may only get one shot.</p>
        <p>I checked the forest nearby for anything I could use.</p>
        <p class="">The undergrowth was incredibly dense and I didn't want to stray too far from the path but I still felt like it would probably be worth rummaging through the bushes for anything that might help in traversing the river.</p>
        <p>A couple of thin lengths of wood that have fallen from a nearby tree look like they could be used to vault the gap in the bridge, which would certainly be nicer than trying to jump but it would depend on the depth of the river as to how successful this strategy would be.</p>
        <p>Observing the bank downstream to see if anything got caught as it was washed away, I found the undergrowth to be thick and extended right into the water so I had to be careful with my footing as I searched.</p>
        <p>I quickly discovered a length of rope which has become entangled in the roots of a tree. However, I couldn't see a way to untangle it without using a blade which would defeat the purpose of getting it in the first place. It seemed wiser to leave the rope where it is and search for a different way across.</p>
        <p>"Say Dandy," I began, turning towards him. "Do you know any spell to get us across?"</p>
        <p>I raised a brow as I heard a distinct huff from Lamuel, but didn't question it for now.</p>
        <p class="">Dandy considers the situation and then offered, "I could try repairing the bridge. It would only be temporary but I should be able to hold it long enough for everyone to get across." Then he added, "It would cost me though. I've not got endless reserves of mana."</p>
        <p>I frowned, thinking that was out. After my divination casting, I think we needed all the mana reserve we got for whatever we find in our destination.</p>
        <p>I considered the ideas now to make a plan.</p>
        <p>"Let's just swim across." I suggested.</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p class="">From everything I knew, it should be possible to swim across the river without too much difficulty. Even if it will tire us out considerably, a brief respite would be enough to recuperate a considerable amount of energy lost.</p>
          <p class="">Besides, considering our team, our strengths mostly laid in the magical reserves than physical.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="choice">
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>"I don't mind," Lamuel nodded eagerly, "let's swim."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p class="">I stepped down to the edge of the river with Lamuel and begun to remove my boots. I should be able to throw them across and it will make swimming all the easier.</p>
            <p>Lamuel rushed in. He made it about ten feet across before tripping in the water and continues with a strong forward crawl. I turned to Dandy, who is watching incredulously and made a gesture of, 'After you.'</p>
            <p>I took a deep breath to brace myself against the cold and stepped forward.</p>
            <p class="">The water was surprisingly warm but the river bed slopes sharply down and after only a few feet I was forced, like Lamuel, to start swimming. The current is not strong and I was a reasonable swimmer, keeping my eyes focused on the far side and avoiding letting my legs trail too deep.</p>
            <p>It doesn't take long before I reached the bank with Lamuel, who started putting his shoes back on.</p>
            <p>Dandy has not yet approached the river but was instead removing his clothes.</p>
            <p>"What are you doing?" Lamuel called back over in as loud a voice as he dared and Dandy, loosening his breeches and letting them fall to his ankles, replies,</p>
            <p>"These clothes are worth more than the rest of you combined. I'm not swimming across the river in them." And with that, wearing only what is probably very expensive underwear, he folded his clothes into a neat pile and sent them drifting through the air on a cushion of magic to our side of the river.</p>
            <p>Then he stepped down into the water.</p>
            <p class="">He made it to halfway across the river with Lamuel muttering something irritably under his breath the entire time, when suddenly Dandy dropped out of sight.</p>
            <p>I waited for him to resurface and as seconds passed I felt a rising panic. He's not coming back up! Reacting first and thinking later, I decided to jump in to save him.</p>
            <p class="">Without thinking, reentering the water I instantly saw Dandy struggling at something that has wrapped itself around his foot and is attempting to drag him down. It looked like a tree root.</p>
            <p>Thinking fast, I dove, grabbed a hold of the grappling plant and try to pull it off. It's surprisingly tough and Dandy's thrashing is starting to weaken. I needed to break its hold or he was going to drown!</p>
            <p class="">Casting magic underwater is difficult but I must've recovered my mana enough, and as I moved my hands with practised fluidity, the shape of a figure begun to materialise. The three foot humanoid darted forward and seized a hold of the plant root, slicing back and forth with an icy blade. The pressure in my head from holding my breath and concentrating on the spell was enormous but suddenly the root broke and Dandy was free. I seized a hold of him and dragged him up and away from the riverbed to the safety of the bank.</p>
            <p>"What happened?!" Lamuel asked rushing forward but Dandy waved him away, coughing and spluttering.</p>
            <p>"Those damn plants grabbed me! I reckon your Evertree has roots in the river. Almost drowned me!" He looked up at you and in his shock, he had no energy to hide his feelings of gratitude. "Thank you," he stammered. "I thought I was going to…."</p>
            <p>I shook my head, "I won't let anyone else die tonight."</p>
            <p class="">"I've got your back," he replied, placing a hand on your shoulder. Then he staggered over to his neatly folded clothes and redresses.</p>
            <p class="">"The Evertree is just a little further this way," Lamuel promised.</p>
            <p>We followed him deeper into the forest and as you approach the Evertree's glade, I could see by the light of an ethereal moss that coats the roots of the trees. It bathes the path in a beautiful blue and for a moment I could almost forget that we were heading deeper and deeper into the most dangerous part of the Empire.</p>
            <p class="">And then the air becomes unusually quiet. The path opened out into a green glade where fireflies dance among the long grass at the base of a single, enormous tree. The Evertree was as perfect as I was promised. Its bark is smooth like flawless skin and the branches reach for the sky like fingers trying to catch a star.</p>
            <p>Walking as if in a dream, I was drawn into this idyllic clearing, drawn to the Evertree as if by magic, wondering how anything so beautiful could ever be the cause of so much death. And then I spotted movement. Part of the trunk was warping, stirring. A creature blossoms out of the bark of the ancient tree, at first appearing as a new branch before solidifying into the torso of a woman. She had a wild and unfathomable look in her eyes and her hair falls in a cascade of leaves about her naked shoulders. Her skin is the same brown as the arbor from which she had appeared and as she leaned forward, two long and slender legs appeared and she stepped completely from the tree.</p>
            <p>Her wooden lips part and when she spoke it is as though my very self has fallen out of my  body. Her voice was a whisper but it echoed through the trees, rasping and yet as clear as a stream.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p>"<em>You…should…not…have…come…here.</em>"</p><p>Her voice has the breathy quality of wind across a hollow log. Her warning chilled my bones. And her black eyes were infinite and contain a fury that caused the grass at her feet to wilt and die.</p><p>"<em>You…should…not…have…come…here.</em>"</p><p>She took no further step away from the tree but lets her gaze wash over me.</p><p>There was silence in the clearing and so it falls to me to speak.</p><p>"What are you? We mean no harm."</p><p class="">The woman takes a long, deep breath as she replies with a single word.</p><p class="">"<em>D…r…y…a…d.</em>"</p><p>I dared not believe it. I had heard this word as a child but only in stories. A dryad was said to be one of the feykind, guardians created and bound by nature. If this woman is truly a dryad, she would have to be ancient, as old as the tree from which she appeared, maybe even as old as the Firstwood itself.</p><p>If there had been a dryad living within the Evertree this whole time then it would explain the tree's incredible magical properties. It may also explain what's been happening at the inn.</p><p>She made no move to approach. Instead she only continued to regard me, her face a mask of anger, her body shaking with rage.</p><p><em>What could I possibly say to something so ancient?</em> I wondered, before remembering she had declared herself to them. It might be wise to return the favor, to start. "My name is Esaldir. Do you know why I've come here?"</p><p class="">The dryad stared unchanging at you, answering in a single, whistling breath.</p><p>"<em>Because…I…have…killed…many.</em>"</p><p>"Why?!" Lamuel suddenly cried, finding his voice. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>The wind quickened and the trees rustled as the dryad bristled and turned the full force of her gaze to Lamuel. Though her words remain a whisper, I felt almost deafened.</p><p>"<em>Because…you…have…taken…from…me.</em><br/><em>You…come…to…my…tree…with…fire…and</em> <em>…iron…<br/>and…you…build…your…home</em> <em>…from…our…pain.</em><br/><em>For…this…I…am…angry.</em><br/><em>For…this…you…shall…die.</em>"</p><p class="">The pain was clear in every part of the dryad's being; her slender fingers as sharp as thorns flex and tense, her mane of wild hair swells and coils, her words drip with a venom that burned my ears.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How is the wood at the inn able to move?" I asked, more in an attempt to distract her from being violent than anything else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p class="">From the way her body shivered, the way the tree behind her shook and rustled its leaves, I  would almost think the dryad to be laughing.</p>
    <p>"<em>It…moves…because</em> <em>…I…will…it…to…move.</em>"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="choice">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I frowned, "So you are responsible for the deaths of all those people?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p class="">"<em>They…brought…their…own…deaths,</em>" the dryad hisses. "<em>Lightning…strikes…good…and…evil…alike. </em><em>It…is…they…who…wandered…into…the…storm.</em>"</p>
      <p>I could argue that the guests at the inn did not know of the storm into which they were walking but it is clear that the dryad has no remorse for her actions.</p>
      <p class=""><em>"Enough…no more.</em>" the dryad suddenly announces and the air too falls still. "<em>You…should…not…have…come…here.</em>"</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p>Lamuel fell back cowering from the dryad's gaze. Dandy was standing as far back from her as he can but was unable to look away, transfixed by the creature before him. I swallowed my own fear, putting up a strong front as I can to speak with this lady of the forest. She was  threatening us but I could see that she was also hesitating. I needed to know her side of the story. Only then will I be able to determine what needed to be done.</p><p>"If you didn't want anyone to take your wood," I started, "why did you not say so sooner?"</p><p class="">The dryad drew in her breath like wind across a glacier.</p><p>"<em>Humans…see…only…the…worth</em> <em>…of…what…they…take</em><em>…<br/>and…hear…only</em> <em>…the…words…that…wish…them…well.</em><br/><em>I…spoke…but…none…listened.</em>"</p><p>"I never heard anything," Lamuel stammered.</p><p>I wasn't sure if it was meant as an excuse or an apology but the dryad accepted neither and simply added.</p><p>"<em>But…you..hear…me…now.</em>"</p><p>"Yes, we hear you now. So please, tell us what you want."</p><p class="">The dryad paused but with no change to her expression, it is impossible to tell why. When she answered it is with a single word.</p><p>"<em>Vengeance.</em>"</p><p>I could have guessed that this would be her answer but it was so full of the force of her intent that it almost knocked you from your feet.</p><p>And it occurred to me that one of the people she wanted vengeance on was at her midst. I felt a sudden need to protect my human.</p><p>"If you never told Lamuel of your suffering," I insisted, "you can't blame him."</p><p class="">The dryad's eyes grow wide and her voice becomes sharp.</p><p>"<em>Who…are…you</em> <em>…to…say…where…blame…should…fall.</em><br/><em>It…is…not…mine</em> <em>…to…teach…men…what…is…good.</em><br/><em>It…is…for…all…things</em> <em>…to…learn…or…to…die.</em><br/><em>The…deer…that…wakes…the…sleeping</em> <em>…wolf…deserves…its…fate.</em>"</p><p>I winced, feeling chagrined. I should take care in speaking to so ancient and powerful a creature. She was not in the mood to be corrected.</p><p>"But please, there must be a better way. The people who have died at the inn were innocent. They never stole from you."</p><p class="">The dryad hisses in wild rage.</p><p>"<em>No-one…is…innocent.</em><br/><em>You…are…all…thieves…and…murderers.</em><br/><em>You…all…take…from…our…world</em> <em>…and…give…nothing…in…return.</em><br/><em>I…judge…you…all.</em>"</p><p>It looked like Dandy wanted to say something in response to this.</p><p></p><div>
  <p class="">"How can you say that?!" Dandy shrieked, finding his voice at last. "Isaria was nothing but kind and gentle. She loved nature. She loved the forest. She used to sleep with the window open because she said she loved the smell of the trees. You nearly killed her, if not for Esaldir!" I cringed, wishing that he hadn't mentioned my, still, uncertain aid to her resurrection. "Tell me that she deserved death! Tell me that she deserved what was done to her!"</p>
  <p>The dryad shifts her attention to him and you see him reach for his wand.</p>
</div><div class="choice">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Dandy's right!" Lamuel agreed fervently, "You're as bad as the people you claim to punish."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p class="">I threw a withering look because they were not helping the situation at all, and their outburst caused the dryad to be incensed, her body shaking.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"<em>You…cannot…understand</em> <em>…the…loss…I…have…felt.</em>"<br/><em>You…would…liken…his…pain</em> <em>…to…mine?</em><br/><em>You…know…nothing…of…pain.</em>"</p>
    <p>Her rage caused even Dandy to back away. They have angered the dryad greatly. If we continued to do so, there may be no option but to fight.</p>
    <p>"Why now?" I asked, trying to distract her anger from them, "The inn has been around for years."</p>
    <p class="">She paused for longer than before. My question seems to have confused her but when she answered, you realised that it is me who was confused.</p>
    <p><em>"What…are…years?</em><br/><em>What…are…days?</em><br/><em>What…are…lifetimes?</em><br/><em>Why…now?</em>"</p>
    <p>The Evertree groaned with the weight of her wrath.</p>
    <p>"<em>Because…I…have…suffered…for…long…enough.</em>"</p>
    <p class="">"I don't understand." I frowned, "What made this night so special?"</p>
    <p class="">The dryad took a deep breath which could almost be an irritated sigh.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"<em>This…night…is…not…special.</em><br/><em>Your…deaths…will…not…be…special.</em><br/><em>It…is…nature's…way.</em>"</p>
      <p>I still didn't understand but pushing the subject will only anger the dryad further and I was starting to realise that she probably doesn't mean for us to leave this clearing alive.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="choice">
      <p>It is clear now that she was the one responsible for all the deaths and disappearances that have happened at the inn, possibly even since it opened. She was angry and vengeful and no doubt planned to kill us right here in this glade.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="choice">
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>I needed to make a decision. "What's happened to you is terribly unjust." I conceded, "Tell us what to do to make amends for these sins."</p>
            <p class="">The leaves rustle and the dryad replied,</p>
            <p>"<em>No…more…talk.</em><br/><em>Now…you…will…die.</em>"</p>
            <p>It looked like there was to be no further discussion. The dryad will not listen to reason. It has killed innocent people and it will keep killing. We must fight or we would die.</p>
            <p>I made ready to attack but our foe remained still keeping her attention focused on you. I started to feel an odd sensation creeping into my body. You felt warm, blissfully warm, as if I was being held in the embrace of myfamily. I felt my whole body starting to relax and when the dryad spoke again, it is as though she were merely an echo from far away.</p>
            <p>A good echo that should be heard and obeyed.</p>
            <p>"<em>Kill…the…human.</em>"</p>
            <p>I widened my eyes at her demand, and felt as if a cold knife was pierced the depths of my soul at the mere thought of complying. "But… I don't want to hurt him…."</p>
            <p class="">The sight of Lamuel standing there, his big, brown eyes full of fear, his mouth half open in a silent plea for mercy. I could never hurt him. I felt too close to him. After everything that has happened, soul mate or not, I knew I had fallen for him.</p>
            <p>I shook my head and suddenly the blissful warmth begun to fade. The air grew cold again and I felt tense and afraid but I now realised that the other feelings were not my own. However she was doing it, the dryad was manipulating my mind.</p>
            <p class="">Lamuel was not armed but he was ready to help in any way that he can. This was not much however, as the dryad points a hand in his direction and to my horrified surprise, Lamuel dropped to the ground unconscious. He looked to be sleeping and I hoped that the dryad couldn't pull that trick more than once or this will be a very short fight. I would have to watch out for her magic.</p>
            <p>Right now the dryad stood before the Evertree, an open enough target although I doubted she would remain that way for long once I've made my aggressive intentions clear. I knew her to be a highly magical creature of nature but until the fight begins, I won't know exactly how to go about defeating her.</p>
            <p>This first attack will likely be more of a test run but if I can get an early hit that would be nice.</p>
            <p>Taking my hunting bow, intending to shoot an arrow and aim between her eyes.</p>
            <p class="">In the blink of an eye I have readied the arrow at the dryad but with a wave of her hand, the grass beneath my feet reached up to seize my bow and spoil my aim. I struggled against the undergrowth's constricting fronds but they were strong and the effort was exhausting and by the time I have wrestled my bow free, the dryad has vanished. I rushed up to the Evertree but there was no sign of her.</p>
            <p>I heard the snap of a bow from above and an arrow came flying down towards my head. I dove out of the way, feeling the shaft whistle past my ear.</p>
            <p>Looking up I could see the torso of the dryad protruding like a branch from the bough of the tree about fifteen feet above me. The thumb and little finger of her left hand have extended out into the shape of a longbow and her arrows grow straight from her wrist. She drew out another and points her armbow in your direction. I needed to find a way to bring her down or there's going to be no way I could win this fight.</p>
            <p class="">I tried to think, before deciding on a simple quick spell. A well-placed ball of fire should be enough to bring her out of the tree, but as the blast reached her, she held out a hand and my magical missile shrunk down and fizzles out before ever touching her skin. I was in the big leagues now. Minor spells aren't going to be enough.</p>
            <p>Taking advantage of my confusion, the dryad sent an arrow my way. The projectile grazes my leg, sending a stinging pain through my body. I needed to get her out of that tree.</p>
            <p>"Dandy, can you get me up there?!"</p>
            <p>"You got it," the half-elf nodded and begun to swirl his hands in my direction.</p>
            <p>Rising off the ground, I readied my staff and deflect the dryad's next arrow with ease. Then dashing forward I aimed a blow at her face. It misses but she was forced to retreat back into the tree, reappearing a moment later at ground level whereupon she made a run for Lamuel.</p>
            <p>My heart clenched in fear and panic. The young stablehand was not in a position to defend himself, so I better act fast.</p>
            <p>Despite the desire, I stayed at a distance and defended Lamuel with arrows.</p>
            <p class="">The dryad was fast but not fast enough and though she ducked the first two of my arrows, the third connected and then so do the fourth and fifth. With the dryad now on the back foot I was able to press my advantage, raining arrows upon her until she had been driven back from Lamuel to the edge of the clearing.</p>
            <p>Collapsing under my relentless assault she holds up her hands and cried out, "<em>Stop…this.</em>"</p>
            <p>I growled, "After what you tried to do to him, you dare ask that?"</p>
            <p>She withered at my glare, and for a moment I thought she must be surrendering, but then I feel two strong branches take a hold of me from behind and started pulling me up and away from the battle.</p>
            <p>I struggled against the plants, but they bound me tightly and the dryad once again makes for Lamuel as I felt the air getting crushed from my lungs.</p>
            <p>In my desperation, I thought about lighting myself up in fire.</p>
            <p class="">A secret weapon in my arsenal, if I'm unable to throw a fireball I was always known for bouts of crazy creativity. It can be a painful experience if I timed it wrong, but it will definitely be a nasty surprise for the branches holding me.</p>
            <p>Closing my eyes and visualising the heat, my whole body started to vibrate and then with an explosion of light, I ignited and the branches recoil. I dropped to the ground as the fires blaze around me, drawing the dryad's attention from her intended target.</p>
            <p>I saw her realisation of the fact that she will not be able to finish Lamuel until she has defeated me and so I prepared for the final showdown.</p>
            <p>I have seen how she fights. She is fast, she is strong, and she is learning my tricks faster than I was learning hers. Dandy was trying to manifest more magic but I could see that he is completely drained. I'm on my own in this fight and if I wanted to win, my best bet was to come up with something extraordinary. It's not enough to rely on a single strategy. I needed to combine my greatest strengths in order to take down the dryad of Evertree once and for all.</p>
            <p>She's been wounded and isn't fighting at full strength but that's no reason to hold back.</p>
            <p>I decided to channel magical fire into my staff so that she can't dispel or block me.</p>
            <p>Sometimes brute force was the best way to get results. I imbued my staff with a blazing inferno and then rushed forward to deliver a string of explosive attacks. The dryad was lifted bodily off the ground and sent flying across the clearing. I won't be able to hit her again with the same trick but hopefully I won't have to do too much more. She looked weakened from the beating I've given her so far.</p>
            <p>
              <em>I might actually win this.</em>
            </p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p class="">I darted forward and so does she, ready to meet me head on. However, just as I was about to connect I drew my bow and unleashed a shot at point blank range, right into her chest. Shouldering my bow and raising my staff in the same fluid motion I delivered a thrust to knock her down. She tried to trip me but I leapt back, whipping my bow back out again and loosing two more arrows before jumping back in for a second close-up swing.</p>
              <p>"<em>Please.</em>" she howled, holding up her hands in defeat. "<em>I…have…nothing…left. </em><em>Kill…me…and…end…my…suffering.</em>"</p>
              <p>In the grass I saw where she has dropped her wooden dagger and I picked it up. The blade was sharp and powerful.</p>
              <p>I stood over an ancient being, one who is responsible for so much death. I realized It is in my power now to bring an end to the curse that has plagued Evertree Inn for ten years, but it is also in your power to show mercy.</p>
              <p>It's time to make the biggest choice of my life.</p>
              <p>And despite what she intended to do to Lamuel, I remembered Skandar... I wanted to be more than I was; someone he could look up to for all the right reasons.</p>
            </div>
            <div class="choice">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p class="">I spared the dryad; raising the blade into the air, before slamming it down into the ground. It slid into the earth to the hilt and the dryad looked at it and then back to me.</p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>"<em>You…would…spare…my…life?</em>" she whispered, "<em>Why?</em>"</p>
                <p>"Because I'm not a killer."</p>
                <p class="">The dryad hangs her head.</p>
                <p>"<em>I…am. </em><em>I…am…a…killer.</em>"</p>
                <p>She looked over at Lamuel and the Evertree. I dared not tear my eyes away from her to the same, much as I wanted, in case she would have another attempt on my human's life.</p>
                <p>"<em>I…was…wrong…but…I…have…been…wronged.</em><br/><em>Tell…me…how…you…would…have…this…end"</em></p>
                <p class="">"It ends with you getting your tree back." I jolted, finally allowing myself to turn. The voice is Lamuel's. He was shaking where he stands but his face is resolute. "I'm sorry for what we did to you and it will never happen again."</p>
                <p>At these words, the dryad's eyes slowly begun transforming. The all-consuming black faded into a verdant green. The rage leaves her body and the wind and all the vegetation fell still. She said nothing to Lamuel's apology but somehow her silence is enough. The Evertree had a new glow to its leaves and the dryad is more beautiful than ever before in her serene calm.</p>
                <p>"But…" Lamuel stammered, "…if you'd let us, we should like to stay here."</p>
                <p>Dandy smacked a falm on his face in frustration, as a flash of darkness returns to the dryad's gaze and the trees creak warningly. "Humans, they never learn..."</p>
                <p>"Uh, you're half one." I pointed out stiffly, clenching my staff once more.</p>
                <p>I could understand Lamuel's desire to keep his home and his mother's livelihood but I could also understand why the dryad would want the building gone.</p>
                <p>I bit my look, I tried to placate her once more. "I think you should let the Duprees keep the inn."</p>
                <p class="">"We would act as guardians," Lamuel added, emboldened by my support. "We would be there to ensure that no-one ever found the Evertree again."</p>
                <p>"<em>Man…always…finds.</em>" the dryad whispered sadly.</p>
                <p>"Not if you let us keep your secret," Lamuel insisted. "The bridge is broken. The path is overgrown. We'll make sure no-one ever finds you." The two regarded each other in a long silence, and I had the strong urge to pull him behind me, until finally Lamuel said, "Please. I can't ever make up for what I did to you but I'd like the chance to try."</p>
                <p class="">The dryad stood slowly before us and with a new grace, seeming somehow lighter than before, she walked over to Lamuel, reaching out with her smooth, oak hand and placing it on the side of his face.</p>
                <p class="">She leaned forward and whispers something for only him to hear and when she straightened, the boy gives a solemn bow.</p>
                <p class="">"I promise."</p>
                <p>Then the dryad walked over to me. The grass at her feet now grew and bloomed wherever she treads and she repeated her gesture, touching my face and sending a glowing warmth through my entire body. I felt as though some part of me had been unlocked and meeting the dryad's infinite and green eyes I saw my own reflected back, familiar and somehow changed. They looked brighter and wiser and I felt a connection to the ancient being that will never break.</p>
                <p>"<em>You…are…a…great…warrior,</em>" she whispered so that only I could hear.<br/>"<em>Not…for…besting…me …but…because…you…have…conquered…yourself.<br/>Your…determination…shall…serve …as…your…greatest…ally.<br/>There…are…none…who…shall…keep…you …from…your…heart's…desire.<br/>Not…even I…the…same…desire…the…brought…about…a…lost…soulmate…"</em></p>
                <p>I widened my eyes, a managed to venture, "Dandy... And Isaria?"</p>
                <p>She nodded, "<em>Live…well…with…your…fated…one…</em>" she spoke. And her eyes boring so deeply into mine that I wondered if she could see my soul, she said, "<em>and…Your…family…would…be…proud</em> <em>…of…the…elf…you…have…become.</em>"</p>
                <p>And with that, leaving me a single tear upon my cheek, the dryad walked back to her tree, ran a loving hand over its perfect bark and was gone. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and didn't hesitate to turn towards its owner to wrap them in a tight, desperate embrace. Lamuel returned my gesture with a grateful kiss.</p>
                <p>It was Dandy's voice that broke us out of our reverie.</p>
                <p>"Can we leave now?"</p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue, Checking Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>And this is where the beginning brought them...</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It seemed like as good a place as any. The bed is comfortable and the furniture hasn't once tried to kill you, so that's definitely an improvement on the last place you stayed.</p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>I slipped out from under the quilt and wander over to the window. The smell of salt and sea air meets your nose and the cry of gulls is like a morning chorus. My hotel is located right in the centre of town. With the looting I managed to do at Evertree, I was hardly short on funds, so I figured I  might as well make my first home in Lux a fancy one.</p>
    <p class="">I've been in Lux for three days now, but my thoughts continue to drift back to the Evertree. My duel with the dryad tested me in ways I could never have imagined but I came out of it victorious, not only because of my skill in combat but because I now felt as though I did something to preserve an ancient force. I helped undid a wrong and rewrote what could have been a terrible ending.</p>
    <p>As I returned from the forest I saw the inn standing frozen, a ruin against the starry sky. I slept in the stables with Brewster that night, leaving the Duprees to discuss their new situation. I don't remember when Lamuel came to join me but in the morning I awoke to find him in my arms.</p>
    <p>The Duprees were understandably grateful. The deal with the dryad had brought about an end to the curse that had plagued their home for ten years. Of course the inn would need a lot of work, and as the sun was rising, Lamuel set about examining the structure to see what might be salvageable.</p>
    <p>I assisted for a while, and were even invited to stay and help out on a more permanent basis, but something was still calling me on to the city of Lux. I still had my brother back in Tyr to consider and I knew that I had to be on my way.</p>
  </blockquote>
</div><blockquote>
  <p class="">Laisa, now insistant that I called her by name, embraced me as if I were her own child and gave me a small package.</p>
  <p>"These are my husband's memoirs," she explained. "They tell our whole story, right up until he found the tree. I don't know if you'll even find them interesting but I wanted you to have them anyway. I hope they show you the truth of my family and that we are not the villains that creature in the woods made us out to be. If you're ever passing our way again, you'll always be welcome at Evertree."</p>
  <p>The package also contained a small amount of gold; a thank you for my assistance and a generous gift given the cost of repairing the inn.</p>
  <p class="">The goodbye to Lamuel was not so easy. In fact, it was the hardest thing I'd had to do since arriving at the inn; harder than battling furniture or facing a dryad. I tried to convince him to come with me, but I knew that Laisa would never approve and as I looked into Lamuel's disappointed eyes I knew that there was no way he could leave his family, just as there was no way I could abandon the quest for mine.</p>
  <p class="">After my journey, I may choose to return to him, but would he wait for me that long? I would never spite him otherwise, but it was a painful thing so I chose not to dwell on it.</p>
  <p>Neither of us knew what to say to one another. What was there to say? Words failed me and so it was only with a heavy heart that I gave him a final kiss before mounting Brewster.</p>
  <p>And with that I waved goodbye to the people of Evertree.</p>
  <p>I rode to the port city alongside Dandy Thorne sitting high and majestic upon his black stallion, Hunter. When finally we reached the gates to Lux he floated down from his mount in order to give me a proper farewell.</p>
  <p>"Well, I guess this is where I bid you adieu," he said with a serious tone. "I want you to know that I'm forever grateful for your resurrection of Isaria. I never realize how much she meant to me and it's only right that I found out what I almost lost her from, and why. I'll sleep easier knowing the truth and I hope you do as well." His familiar smirk returned and he added, "And if ever you are having trouble sleeping, do pay us a visit. I'm sure Isaria wouldn't mind a three-way."</p>
  <p>I shook my head, smirking at him fondly, "You never learn, do you?"</p>
  <p>He grinned, then finally taking my hand for a last kiss and giving me a final wink, he turned into the crowd of the city and was gone.</p>
  <p>I smiled as I watched him depart, rushing to find wherever it is the half-orc brought Isaria for recovery. I wished them good will, and hope that Dandy would finally have that change of heart. As amicable as his company was, it would never compare to my darling's.</p>
  <p>Speaking of which...</p>
</blockquote><p class="">"What are you looking at?"</p><p>I smiled. Lamuel lied behind me on the other side of the bed, eyes squinting in the bright light from the window.</p><p>I still can't believe it happened.</p><p>Shortly after the departure of Dandy, I had barely stepped through the city gates myself when I heard a voice calling my name. I turned around to see a horse galloping towards me and upon its back was Lamuel, racing the wind in order to catch me.</p><p>In my alarm, I rushed to dismount my pony and ran towards him. He fell from his own horse into my arms and the two of us remained in a tight embrace for a long time before he told me what had happened after I had gone.</p><p>"She just suddenly told me to go," Lamuel gasped, out of breath from the ride. "Can you believe it? She said I had been a good son for twenty years and that it was now time for her to be a good mother. She said…." He paused, flicking his hair from his eyes and blushing more brightly than ever before. "…that if I love you then I should go after you. And I know it sounds crazy and I know we only just met and if you think that's too quick of me then I totally understand but I guess I just…."</p><p>I placed a finger on his lips to silence him, "You're here." I smiled, taking my finger away in favor of cupping the side of his face, "That's enough."</p><p class="">Lamuel stopped rambling and smiled. There would be time enough for declarations of everlasting affection later. For now I was happy just to be with him and it thrilled me that it was the same feeling for him.</p><p>Then he takes my hand from his face, and we kissed; a kiss all the sweeter for us, both knowing that it would not be the last.</p><p>It took awhile before we were able to will ourselves apart and continue our way. I smiled as I see Brewster head butt Sierra affectionately, pleased as Lamuel that even our trusty steads were amicable with each other. When we arrived in Lux, I was utterly gobsmacked. Even as Tyr is far from being considered a backwater town, it's still a bit more provincial when compared to this great city.</p><p>For his part, Lamuel didn't seem as dazzled by it any more than he was entranced by my company and that made me pleasantly giddy.</p><p>After some time, and a few incidental encounters with bold, persistent fellows, Lamuel and I were finally able to find a decent hotel where we spent quality time together, talking about everything and nothing at all, till we eventually tried warming ourselves up to what Laisa considered a dreaded 'hanky-panky' act.</p><p>"So, uh," Lamuel started bashfully, closing the door to our shower room, "how would you—"</p><p>I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well, I'm... More old-fashioned in this aspect, and... Since you're older..." I said, and added timidly, "and... I do prefer... Taking it... Not that I've ever... But taking care of my brother all these years, it'd be nice... To be cared for, too..."</p><p>"Oh... Right." I'm guessing he's recalling our talk of ages the night before we met the Evertree. I was 18th, and he was 20. "I'm, uh, not so experienced..."</p><p>I beamed, tucking a loose strand behind his ear. "That makes me happier, though... We can both forgive each other each other's first times."</p><p>"I, I haven't thought about..." He blinked foolishly, smiling now, "do forgive me if I make any mistakes..."</p><p>I shook my head, "That would be me, " I refuted as I placed my hand upon his freckled cheek. "You're perfect, and you will be."</p><p>"I don't know about that, " Lamuel chuckled bashfully, "But I'll do my best." Then, his eyes widened. "Er, what if I... get you pregnant?"</p><p>My cheeks flared, and I brought my hands to cover my face. "My gods, Lamuel..."</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Lamuel immediately said next, "I, uh, I'm not entirely opposed but just... Well, I feel it's far too early and I'm not... Well, I'd at least prefer maybe a little later, after marriage... I mean, not that we have to now. Unless that's what you want, but as I've said, it's too early and mother might kill me if it's so soon..."</p><p>I held up a hand to stop, "Oh gods, hush up please. There are precautions, you know." Willing away my embarrassment, I breathed a short incantation and waved a hand over my abdomen. I sighed, "It's fine now. The spell would, uh, prevent me... from conceiving..."</p><p>"Er, I see, that's... That's good," He coughed into his hand, "Er, I apologize... I'm so awkward, aren't I?"</p><p>I chuckled, looking at him adoringly. "Well, it's one of the things I like about you, so I don't see it as a bad thing at all." I assured him, "Ahem, uh, well now.... Ready?"</p><p>He smiled as his timid hands reach for the cord of the hotel's bathrobe. His face was blooming pink as he uncoiled the tie, and I kept still as I allowed the cover to drop from my body. I couldn't help but giggle at his gawking over my physique, but things were unfair now as he was still unrightfully clothed.</p><p>"Be fair, darling." I teased, "show me you, too." I drawled.</p><p>This effectively snapped my human out of his trance, which was the desired effect. But him shying away definitely wasn't. His head bowing down, so that he still wet golden chocolate fringe covered his eyes.</p><p>"I... am not as impressive."</p><p>I clicked my tongue, greatly disapproving his poor appraisal of himself. "You're enough, more than enough, actually." I gestured at my stiff, which was wide awake at the mere fact that I was laid bare in front of the only person I'd ever allow to see me in such intimacy.</p><p>Lamuel's eyes darkened, similar to how it had back near the well. Before I knew it, he pressed against me and we fell into the bed together, our lips smashed together. I moaned into the kiss as my hands moved blindly to removed his own bathrobe. This proved difficult, as we attempted to keep our lips locked while doing so.</p><p>It was impossible, so my human pulled back to removed the garment completely. I was content to remain where I laid, dizzy in the head as I marveled at the sculpted abs and broad shoulders. Years of wood chopping and caring for animals agreed with Lamuel, it seemed. I don't know if the drool hanging off my lips were from the kiss earlier or at my ogling.</p><p>But I was starting to get cold, missing our previously heated contact. So, wobbling, I crawled towards him as he made his way back to the bed once more and shamelessly took his arousal in my hands; such a majestic length, I find it hard to believe that he would belittle himself so. Using one hand to stroke the shaft, and the other to play with the balls.</p><p>Lamuel lets out a sinful half-moan, half-growl, I almost came then. "Es, Esaldir, that feels..." he hissed, "gods, you're amazing."</p><p>"You haven't seen amazing yet, darling." I grinned, blowing at the tip teasingly, earning a delicious breathless sound from my human. "This is a first for me, so please do stop me if it feels bad."</p><p>Lamuel shook his head, his legs crumbling as he braced himself on my shoulders. "Tha... that doesn't seem possible in the slightest."</p><p>I hummed at the encouragement, kissing the tip and licking the shaft as preamble before I finally took it in. He was big enough as it is, and as pleasingly aroused as he got, it only made him bigger. It made it hard to breathe, as I could only do so through my nose, and he had a hazel nut musky scent, that was all too much, but at the same time I couldn't get enough.</p><p>"<em>Esaldir!</em>"</p><p>That was the only warning I got before suddenly, I had to pull back as hot slick sprayed all over my face, and my eyes popped wide at how quick it was.</p><p>"<em>Oh my gods</em>!" Lamuel yelped, trying to pull back from me but I frowned, keeping him in place. "I am so sorry! Ah, a washcloth, we need a wash..."</p><p>I shake my head, as I pulled him back forcefully. Allowing myself to lay back on the bed, and having him pressed above me. "That's how it's suppose to happen, Lamuel." I chuckled. "don't worry so much, I quite enjoyed it."</p><p>"But..." He frowned, "... it's dirty..."</p><p>I whined, taking his face and kissing him with much fervor. "Nothing about you is dirty, Lamuel. I'm the one covered in it; do you think I'm dirty, then?"</p><p>"Never!"</p><p>"Then, please..." I begged, reaching out to palm his stiff, and I'm relieved to find he's hard again. "<em>please, </em>keep going."</p><p>Lamuel frowned, and much to my dismay, he pulled back. I whined as I sat up, but see him rummaging through his knapsack. I made a face at him, as he returned with a bottle.</p><p>"My gods, I'm telling you, I don't need a wash..."</p><p>"Esaldir, I will not hurt you." Lamuel interrupted, and as he popped the bottle open, I realized my stupidity. "So, I need to prepare you."</p><p>I started at him owlishly, before smirking. "First time too, is it?"</p><p>"Don't start," Lamuel sighed, his face flaring up. "there are some things a child should never have to walk in on, especially of their parents."</p><p>I shuddered at the implication, "Darling, please, you're going to make me go soft."</p><p>"You started it," Lamuel grinned, before pushing me back down gently. He pour a copious amount of lotion into his hand, before looking at me. "Um, if you would please..."</p><p>I grinned, all too willingly to part my legs for him. He let out, what I assumed, to be an animalistic growl that shocked me as much as it turned me on, the heating desire spreading like a warm blanket in my gut. What must I look like to him, exposed shamelessly and flushed, hot as I felt. The grin faltered though as soon as I felt a finger poke my lower entrance. The cool sensation from the lotion, mixed with the heat... it was gratifying.</p><p>"Uh, please tell me if it hurts..."</p><p>"Just... please.... keep..."</p><p>And he did, wiggling his finger to scrap my inner walls, I could only buck into it as I wanted and needed more friction. It only started pinching when he added a second finger. The third was painful enough that I felt my eyes tear, but there was a sweet ache to it, too. I forgot my name, where I came from, and where I was, all I saw was the man above me.</p><p>I wanted all of him. And he knew this too. He pulled out his fingers, and I immediately whimpered at the empty feeling. But his gently lips silenced me, then I felt the tip of arousal poking my prepped hole.</p><p>"Just tell me..." Lamuel gasped, clearly losing it too but barely holding it together for my sake, "if it's too much, if you need me to stop..."</p><p>I whined, almost sobbing. "Yes, yes, I will, but gods, please don't stop right now. Please, <em>please, </em>darling, I need <em>you </em>inside me..." I begged.</p><p>"Esaldir... I love you."</p><p>A scream broke out of me as he pushed in at last, it was pain but at the same time, it was pleasure; a healing I never thought I needed until this point. He was slow at first, until the last cord of his self control snapped and he pounded his shaft into me in a speed I didn't think possible for humans. I didn't know when I wrapped my arms around his neck, but all I did know was I needed him closer, I wanted our bodies to be melded into each other.</p><p>I wanted our bodies one, as our souls and hearts were.</p><p>I gasped I saw stars when he hit the bundle of sensitive nerves within me, and I felt myself clenching around him, trying to make the moment last longer.</p><p>"By the gods, you're  tight. It's, it's swallowing me up... Gods, you're amazing..."</p><p>I whimpered, feeling so close. "D, darling, I'm... I'm close... I'm..." I gasped as I felt his rough, calloused hand grip my arousal. "<em>Noo....</em>" I whined, shaking my head as I removed my arms from his neck, trying to remove the restraining hand but he was quick to grab my hands and pin them above me. "La...el," I half-sobbed, half-gasped, "<em>please, please...</em> I need..." I sobbed at the uncomfortable and tantalizing delicious delay.</p><p>"I know, I know, me too, Esa," My human hushed soothingly, "Together, okay?"</p><p>I could barely nod in response, smiling blissfully at the sound of the nickname, perceived from the soul bond not so long ago, before screaming and crying out as he went faster, I was so filled with white desire I could only bite down on something to hold it in. Then, my eyes went wide at the feeling of heat fill my insides and that took but a millisecond as I felt my own release come out.</p><p>And Lamuel, wrapping me in the safest embrace I've ever felt in years. "Love you, Esaldir..."</p><p>"I love you, too, Lamuel..." I sighed happily, before my bleary eyes finally registered something important. "Oh my gods!" I sat up quickly and winced at the sore feeling of my backside. "Ow..."</p><p>"Ah! Are you okay?" My human sat up too, supporting my back and looking sheepish. "Sorry, I was too much, wasn't I? Are you hurt?"</p><p>I sighed, making a look. "I'm fine, and you were perfect, but my gods, Lamuel," I pouted at him, "think of yourself, too."</p><p>"What?" He blinked, quite alarmed.</p><p>I gawked at him, "What? Lamuel, I bit you, and you're bleeding!" I gestured wildly at his shoulder.</p><p>"Oh," He stared at the small injury, in some morbid fascination. "Huh, I must admit, I didn't feel that."</p><p>I clicked my tongue at him, "We have to get that disinfected..." I moved to get up, biting back on the wince, but my human took my hand and pushed me back into the bed. "<em>Lamuel...</em>" I whined in protest.</p><p>"It's not going to kill me, lest you tell me now elves' are poisonous." He jests, placing a hand to my cheek. "you can take care of it after some rest."</p><p>I huffed, "Lamuel..." But once more, he silenced me, this time, with a kiss. "That, that's cheating..."</p><p>"This, is being creative." My human countered cheekily.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling at him fondly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hmm, I think I missed the shy stablehand boy."</p><p>"He's still here," Lamuel grinned, rubbing our noses together, "made daring by a beautiful elf."</p><p>I whined, feeling aroused all over again and swatting his shoulder playfully. "By the gods, had a taste of sex and now, he develops the lascivious tongue of a schmooze." I sighed.</p><p>"Uh, you have to know I don't have the same formal education as you, Esa."</p><p>I raised a brow, "I had no education, apart from basic home manners and teachings." I told him. "Elves don't go through formal schooling until after coming of age, and choosing a occupational path. But that's when my I lost my family, save for my brother."</p><p>Lamuel looked at me in empathy despite hearing the story already, kissing my forehead once more, before saying, "Elven folks are in a whole different level," he shook his head, chuckling. "well, mind explaining what that meant in simpleton's speech?"</p><p>I shrugged, "Uh, you sounded like... Dandy? Yeah, best comparison I believe." I chuckled. But he didn't seem to share my humor.</p><p>"I don't like him that much, if I'm to be honest."</p><p>I blinked, cocking my head to the side. "Dandy? Why not?" I asked, "I mean, I understand that he could be a bit much, but honestly, compared to others I've encountered, he was as civilized as they come."</p><p>"Others..." Lamuel cringed, before burying his face at the crook of my neck. "I don't like others looking at you the way he does. The fact that there are even others... I mean, not that it's all that surprising; you're beautiful but..."</p><p>I frowned, running my fingers along his hair, still wet but I judged it was mixed with both sweat and shower water now. "I know I can't control how others would look at me, but please trust that I will only see you now... Only want you." I promised. "And Dandy knew that too, I made sure to make that clear to him."</p><p>"I'm glad, and I do trust that but..." Lamuel leaned back, carefully helping me to sit up as well, "Also, knowing that even after you shut him down and he would still..." He pinched his eyes shut, and I rubbed comforting circles at the back of his hands in an attempt to soothe him, waiting for whatever it is he wanted to say. "Esa," he started, opening his eyes, "I want to ask, that is, I may be getting ahead of myself here, but... would you still... want me, even if you remain in your youth, and I'd be an old man? I mean, I heard that..."</p><p>I effectively silenced him with a kiss to the nose, "I'll want you, and stay with you for as long as you'll have me." I grinned, "another perk of soulmates; they grow old with you."</p><p>"You mean..." Lamuel blinked at me owlishly, "even if I'm..." I just smiled in response. He breaks into a wonderful grin and I giggled as he practically pounced on me once more.</p><p>And no complain left my lips at all. In fact, they accept everything he offered. And I don't know how or when we found ourselves asleep, nor how many rounds we went through, but I don't feel particularly remorseful over the mess the hotel staff would have to clean up in the morning.</p><p>I was too happy.</p><p>When I first set out on this journey, it was still mostly to provide a better future of me and my brother. It wasn't in my plans to gain anything solely for myself out of it; struggling to survive made me push out such luxuries out of my mind. I never imagined it would take me here, to this moment, with meeting my beloved and having him at my side. And I realized, Lamuel's words from before rang true after all.</p><p>
  <em>Life is like that. Just when you think there's no way you can change your fortune, that's when anything can happen.</em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="">"What are you looking at?"</p>
  <p>I smiled. Lamuel lies behind me on the other side of the bed, eyes squinting in the bright light from the window.</p>
  <p>"Not really sure," I admitted, snuggling into him contentedly, "the dawn of a new day? A first step to the future, I'm thrilled that I'm sharing with you?"</p>
  <p>"Hmm, that sounds wonderful..." Lamuel sighed, and I suspect he was only barely awake, "a future, Esaldir and Lamuel side by side... I can't wait."</p>
  <p>"There's no rush," I told him, "we have a lot of time, and this is just the beginning..."</p>
  <p>My darling grinned before his eyes started to blink drowsily once more, in an attempt to stay awake. I chuckled, for all his vigor at another night of our bodies knowing each other, it's definitely very human of Lamuel to be slow in regaining his stamina. I was already very awake, enough to wander around a bit, do some morning stretches. But for now, I was satisfied letting this moment wash over me, making it last for as long as possible.</p>
  <p>It was my journey here that brought me and Lamuel together and though I know I needed to start working towards making some money, as well as sending word to Skandar that I was well, when Lamuel turns me around to place a gentle kiss upon my  lips, guiding me lovingly back to the bed, I find myself once again blissfully distracted.</p>
  <p>I giggled as I felt his lips press upon the back of my neck, before turning towards him on the bed, my hands against his sturdy chest. "Good morning, darling." I sang, rubbing our noses together.</p>
  <p>"Good night, Esa."</p>
  <p>Lamuel grinned sleepily before yawning and allowing his eyes to drift back to sleep. I shook my head fondly at him, brushing back his loose tousled hair from his face to stare at his loveliness better. I beamed blissfully.</p>
  <p>The future will always be there. Right now I just want to enjoy the present.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em> <strong>Some time later...</strong> </em>
</p><p class="">
  <em>Knock, knock!</em>
</p><p>"Sir, are you awake?"</p><p>I groaned lazily at the sound of a voice calling from outside the room and reluctantly roll away from Lamuel, put on a robe, and answer the door. On the other side I find one of the hotel maids.</p><p>"There's someone downstairs to see you, sir," she informed me. "He seems very important."</p><p>I have no idea who it could be and so I hurry back into my room to dress before heading downstairs.</p><p>"Is everything all right?" Lamuel asked.</p><p>I explained our mystery visitor situation and he too jumped out of bed to dress and joined me. I have no idea who it could be that has sought me out, but having his hand to hold was a comfort.</p><p class="">I was led through to a private parlour in the hotel and as I entered I find myself standing before a man of most impressive bearing. He wore a cape of lavish red about his shoulders and silver armour that reflected the room like a mirror. Upon his chest there was a shimmering sigil in the shape of the letter 'I'.</p><p>"I've heard you've taken an interest in me," the man said by way of an introduction. He was  flanked on either side by two silent guards wearing the same reflective armour and when he spoke, it was with an edge as sharp as a knife.</p><p>When I do not respond he gave a calculating smile.</p><p>"You do not know who I am." He mused. "Very well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Luca Imperion, Captain of the Mighty, Governor of the Luxican Magic Institute, and the wealthiest merchant this side of the Empire."</p><p>He paused for dramatic effect.</p><p>"And I have something I'd like you to do for me."</p><p>I exchanged a look with Lamuel.</p><p>
  <em>How do I always end up in these situations?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>To be Continued<br/></b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alternate responses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He gives me a bashful smile, swiftly progressing to be my favorite smile, it seemed, as if psyching himself up to ask me something, and manages, "When you're finished, if you still wanted to spend some time together, I'll be outside."</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>"Don't be so nervous. I'm totally into you."</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="">Lamuel looks mortified and blushes furiously, but then as he sees you smirking, a grin spreads across his own face.</p><p>"I'll see you later, then," he says timidly, before exiting the room leaving you to choose where you would like to sit.</p><hr/><p>Wen comes over to the table bearing food and drink, and you set about satisfying the hunger that has been creeping up on you all day while Dandy sips at his wine, his blue eyes surveying your sexy attire.</p><p>"I like your outfit, by the way. Little Dupree is a lucky lad."</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>"I'm glad you think so."</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="">Your reply hangs uncomfortably in the air, although you feel like that's more Dandy's fault than yours.</p><p>"Well, that was awkward," Dandy finally breaks the silence. "I guess I won't be mentioning little Lamuel again."</p><hr/><p>"I do love your outfit, by the way. Although I confess it makes it hard to concentrate on my meal."</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>"That's the idea."</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="">Dandy raises an eyebrow, suggestively. "I'll drink to that," he says, taking a healthy gulp from his wine.</p><hr/><p>He looked relieved and I wondered how much he was doubting I would show. His brown eyes are wide with a sort of youthful energy, the excitement of a first date, the million possibilities hanging in the air waiting to be pulled down to reality. It's very possible that he likes me, too. If you don't feel the same way, this would definitely be the time to say something.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>"I wasn't sure I should come but I'm glad now that I did."</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="">Lamuel gives you a nod. "I understand. I mean you're only here for one night anyway but I'm glad you came too."</p><hr/><p>Lamuel looks awkwardly over your shoulder to the inn and then asks, "So there's something I wanted to show you, if you wanted to take a bit of a walk."</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>
      <em> <strong>"Sure, lead the way."</strong> </em>
    </p>
  </blockquote>
</div><div>
  <p class="">"It's not far," he explains. "We just need to follow the edge of the forest for a few minutes."</p>
  <hr/>
</div><p>As I say this I suddenly realised that he had now taken grip of my hand against his own; the one I held to my heart. It feels automatic as I extended my fingers with my free hand and they brush against his other one. He doesn't say anything but his fingers interlock with my own.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>I want to kiss him but I'm afraid of what it will mean.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="">You hesitate, caught in indecision, desperate to feel his lips on yours but terrified of what will happen if you do.</p><p>And then suddenly, it's happening. Timid at first, the briefest of touches, a tender brush of the lips and then more. His mouth parts. You feel a desperation growing within you, an eagerness as his hand reaches up to grace your cheek.</p><p>Flooded suddenly with the release of energy that has been building since that moment in the stable, the two of you collide. You kiss but it is more than a kiss. It is like no kiss you have ever had before and unlike any you will feel again. As Lamuel's hand runs to the nape of your neck and you cling tightly to his hand, a part of you falls away and down into the well. The part of you that never thought you could be kissed this way…</p><hr/><p>As I say this I suddenly realised that he had now taken grip of my hand against his own; the one I held to my heart. It feels automatic as I extended my fingers with my free hand and they brush against his other one. He doesn't say anything but his fingers interlock with my own.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Kiss him.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="">You're not sure what makes you do it. Perhaps it's the way the moon shines in his eyes. Perhaps it's the way his hand tightens around yours. Perhaps it's all the magic of the wishing well, but suddenly you lean forward and it happens. Timid at first, the briefest of touches, a tender brush of the lips and then more. His mouth parts. You feel a desperation growing within you, an eagerness as his hand reaches up to grace your cheek.</p><p>Flooded suddenly with the release of energy that has been building since that moment in the stable, the two of you collide. You kiss but it is more than a kiss. It is like no kiss you have ever had before and unlike any you will feel again. As Lamuel's hand runs to the nape of your neck and you cling tightly to his hand, a part of you falls away and down into the well. The part of you that never thought you could be kissed this way…</p><hr/><p>"Lamuel," I spoke his name softly, "Are you lonely?"</p><p>This question makes Lamuel frown his eyes, downcast. Not wanting to make eye contact while he answers, he says, "Isn't everyone?"</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>"Not when they're in love."</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="">Lamuel lets out an incredibly long sigh that fills his whole body. Then, looking back down he says, "Yes, I have felt lonely but that's why I make my wish."</p><hr/><p>As I say this I suddenly realised that he had now taken grip of my hand against his own; the one I held to my heart. It feels automatic as I extended my fingers with my free hand and they brush against his other one. He doesn't say anything but his fingers interlock with my own.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>I'll wait. I want to see what he'll do.</strong> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="">I smile coyly as I played with his fingers in mine. He smiles back. He leans forward. He hesitates.</p><p>And then suddenly, it's happening. Timid at first, the briefest of touches, a tender brush of the lips and then more. His mouth parts. I feel a desperation growing within me, an eagerness as his hand reaches up to grace my cheek.</p><p>Flooded suddenly with the release of energy that has been building since that moment in the stable, the two of us collide. We kiss but it is more than a kiss. It is like no kiss we have ever had before and unlike any we'll feel again. As Lamuel's hand runs to the nape of my neck and I cling tightly to his hand, a part of me falls away and down into the well. The part of me that never thought you could be kissed this way…</p><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>"That was…I mean I never…"</p>
  <p>You know what he's trying to say.</p>
</div><div class="choice">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>"I've never felt this way before either."</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p class="">He grins, looking down at your hands clasped together.</p>
    <p>Then he looks back up and leans forward to kiss you again.</p>
    <p>You stay like this for the longest time, coming together and then parting to gaze at one another.</p>
    <p>Eventually he looks back in the direction of the inn. He is thinking very carefully, as if trying to make up his mind about something.</p>
    <p>You wait patiently, stroking his fingers with your own, until he says,</p>
    <p>"You were asking me about mother before, about how over-the-top she is when it comes to protecting me from this."</p>
    <p>You know that he's working towards telling you something and you hold his hand gently, waiting for him to find the way.</p>
    <p>"The last time a guest tried to make a pass on me was Mr. Risenfaal last week. Mother got really angry and I tried to tell her that nothing would happen and she said something that I didn't understand. She said that Mr. Risenfaal was a Circle man. I asked Gilly and she said The Circle is a crime guild in Lux but why mother was so upset about it, I don't know. We get a lot of criminals stay over here but it felt like this was personal…" &lt;Clue 7 updated!&gt;</p>
    <p>You reassure him that you are no member of any guild called The Circle and he chuckles.</p>
    <p>"That wasn't what I was implying."</p>
    <p>You grin at each other and then he says, completely changing the subject.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"That was…I mean I never…"</p>
    <p>You know what he's trying to say.</p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p class="">
        <em> <strong>"I don't mind if you want to do it again. You know, for practice.</strong> </em>
      </p>
    </blockquote>
    <p class="">He laughs coyly as he leans towards you.</p>
    <p>You stay like this for the longest time, coming together and then parting to gaze at one another.</p>
    <p>Eventually he looks back in the direction of the inn. He is thinking very carefully, as if trying to make up his mind about something.</p>
    <p>You wait patiently, stroking his fingers with your own, until he says,</p>
    <p>"You were asking me about mother before, about how over-the-top she is when it comes to protecting me from this."</p>
    <p>You know that he's working towards telling you something and you hold his hand gently, waiting for him to find the way.</p>
    <p>"The last time a guest tried to make a pass on me was Mr. Risenfaal last week. Mother got really angry and I tried to tell her that nothing would happen and she said something that I didn't understand. She said that Mr. Risenfaal was a Circle man. I asked Gilly and she said The Circle is a crime guild in Lux but why mother was so upset about it, I don't know. We get a lot of criminals stay over here but it felt like this was personal…" &lt;Clue 7 updated!&gt;</p>
    <p>You reassure him that you are no member of any guild called The Circle and he chuckles.</p>
    <p>"That wasn't what I was implying."</p>
    <p>You grin at each other and then he says, completely changing the subject.</p>
    <p>"I want to show you something, I just need to go to my room first. Will you come with me? We can go back through the kitchen. It should just be Gilly in there and she won't tell."</p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"I want to show you something, I just need to go to my room first. Will you come with me? We can go back through the kitchen. It should just be Gilly in there and she won't tell."</p>
    <p>You have no idea what to make of this change of direction but he's obviously excited and so you reply,</p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>
        <strong> <em>"Looks like this well might be magical after all."</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </blockquote>
    <p class="">Lamuel gives you a huge smile and takes your hand as you wander back towards the inn. As you reach the house guided by your handsome stableboy you feel a lightness in your chest. You can't explain it but something in his touch feels like it's lifting the weights from your shoulders. The burden of taking care of your brother, the fears that you will not be able to make a success of yourself in Lux, the concerns for all the mysteries at this inn, they all seem to lift and you can't help grinning from ear to ear.</p>
    <p>But these feelings never last long.</p>
    <hr/>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p class="">
        <strong> <em>(When you don't attempt to check the lobby in earlier choices before others...</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </blockquote>
    <p class="">Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a small foot stool leaps out, trying to trip you. You spot it coming in time to leap elegantly over the top and continue running.</p>
    <p>You burst into the office to find that practically everything in the room has now come to life. In fact, the only thing that is not alive…is Mrs. Dupree.</p>
    <p>She is lying slumped against the far wall, her neck broken and blood leaking from several wounds in her torso. The culprit appears to be the desk which now turns to you and snaps its drawers open and closed menacingly.</p>
    <p>Do you want to fight this thing? There's no hope for Mrs. Dupree, but perhaps there are other things to be found in this room that could give you some kind of clue as to what is happening here.</p>
    <p class="">It's just not worth it.</p>
    <p>As you turn and run, you hear the desk charging towards you but once you are back in the lobby, it is unable to fit through the door. You won't be able to go back into that room but hopefully there's no further need to.</p>
    <p>Where will you go now?</p>
    <p class="">Free of the inn and out in the cold night air, you begin to make your way to the stables when you hear a huge crashing sound above you!</p>
    <p class="">Dive! Dive! Dive!</p>
    <p class="">On instinct, you hurl yourself forwards and out of the way of the bed that just launched itself from an upper window. It smashes into a thousand pieces on impact and you try to slow your heart rate with a deep breath. If that thing had landed on you….</p>
    <p>But it didn't. You are still alive.</p>
    <p>Once you are certain that the threat has passed you run around to the side of the inn where you can see that the stable has been opened and the horses and Brewster moved to a safer, open part of the lawn.</p>
    <p>Lamuel is nearby watching the doors of the inn nervously, trying to count how many people might still be trapped inside. Upon seeing you, his face flushes with relief.</p>
    <p>Dandy is standing a little apart from everyone else, his hands crackling with light. He must have used magic to escape. &lt;Clue 12 updated!&gt;</p>
    <p>Gunther Ga'arl is holding his battleaxe ready in case anything should come charging out and attack the small band of survivors.</p>
    <p>Wen is cowering behind Lamuel, trying to keep as far from the inn as possible without being on her own.</p>
    <p>Is this everyone you wanted to save? Do you dare go back into the inn? It's possible there's nobody left alive in there now, but would you stake their lives on that guess?</p>
    <p>I've found everyone! I'm not going back in there!</p>
    <p>With a sigh of relief, you struggle towards the rest of the survivors and away from the inn. You couldn't save everyone, but at least these people are safe and at least you're alive.</p>
    <p class="">While the creaking and raging continues, you stare on in disbelief. It was only an hour or so ago that you were eating dinner.</p>
    <p>You turn away from the carnage. Looking around you can see that of the original nine, only five of you are left.</p>
    <p class="">Lamuel has turned to look forlornly at the inn and you know that he is hoping for his mother to appear. Tears sting the corners of his brown eyes and his hands are trembling. You watch as Wen walks over to take a hand in her own and hug his leg.</p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>
        <em><strong>Hold him.</strong> </em>
      </p>
    </blockquote>
    <div class="choice">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>You can think of nothing to say, but instinctively you step forward and reach your arms around him. He turns suddenly and buries his face into your shoulder and then he starts to cry.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <p class="">"Okay, explain!"</p>
    <p>The voice comes from Dandy as he strides up to Lamuel, his hands glowing with magical energy.</p>
    <p>"I want to know what's happening here and I want to know right now."</p>
    <p>Are you going to get involved with this?</p>
    <p>"Everybody keep calm. I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this."</p>
    <p class="">"That's right, there is," Dandy scowls, still not moving his hand away. "And the Duprees are behind it."</p>
    <p>Lamuel almost launches himself at Dandy in fury. "My mother is dead!"</p>
    <p>Dandy raises his hands in defense.</p>
    <p>You can see this situation deteriorating rapidly until Mr. Ga'arl steps in and bellows, "No-one is blaming anyone. We'll get nowhere pointing fingers when this is so clearly the work of supernatural forces."</p>
    <p>For some reason, this statement causes Lamuel's eyes to catch yours guiltily and you wonder if he knows something. There's definitely a question that has been formulating in your mind since the chaos began. It would seem that now is the time to ask it….</p>
    <p>"Is there really a curse?"</p>
    <p class="">Lamuel's eyes widen at the question. They shimmer in the moonlight and his lip trembles.</p>
    <p>"I don't know," he stammers, "but if there is…."</p>
    <p>Lamuel takes a deep breath and says,</p>
    <p>"…if there is a curse, then I have an idea where it could have come from."</p>
    <p class="">"There's a tree, in the Firstwood. My father discovered it many years ago. It stands in a clearing about half a mile from here."</p>
    <p>Lamuel gestures to a small dirt track, barely visible in the darkness, that leads into the utter blackness of the forest.</p>
    <p>"This tree is made from the most beautiful wood, hard and durable but at the same time pliable and soft. It's waterproof, light to carry, resistant to fire but burns for hours. It's a miracle. And the most amazing thing of all is that whenever you chop a branch from the bough, it instantly grows back."</p>
    <p>Such an incredible plant sounds almost too good to be true and Dandy voices your thoughts saying,</p>
    <p>"And your father simply happened upon it?"</p>
    <p>Lamuel shrugs. "That's all he ever told me. He said that he used the tree to build the inn, and we've been using it ever since to make the furniture, the firewood…everything."</p>
    <p>At this point Gunther interrupts saying, "So you're telling me that everything that just attacked us is made from the wood of this magical tree in the forest?"</p>
    <p>Lamuel nods.</p>
    <p>"Father called it the Evertree."</p>
    <p>You all stand looking at Lamuel as he finishes his story.</p>
    <p>No-one says anything.</p>
    <p>How will you break the silence?</p>
    <p>"This tree sounds like it has magic beyond imagining. I want to see it."</p>
    <p class="">"I think we should go there too," Lamuel nods looking back over at the still raging inn. "It might be the only way to get our home back."</p>
    <p>Dandy holds up his hands and shakes his head.</p>
    <p>"Okay, I'm out. You guys can go romp in the woods all you like, but I'm getting as far away from this place as possible."</p>
    <p>He turns and heads back over to his horse and begins to check the saddle one last time.</p>
    <p>It looks like Dandy is going to leave.</p>
    <p>"Dandy, wait."</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="choice">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <hr/>
          <p></p>
          <div class="choice">
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p></p>
              <blockquote>
                <p>
                  <em> <strong>If you failed to save Mrs. Dupree but saved Wen at least...<br/></strong> </em>
                </p>
              </blockquote>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="choice">
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>Then you feel a tugging on your arm and turn to see Wen is trying to get your attention.</p>
              <p>"Thank you for saving me, sir," she mumbles. "Please be careful in the woods."</p>
              <p>"And you be careful out here! You've got to be very brave now, okay?"</p>
              <p class="">Wen nods, although you can tell that she is not feeling very brave.</p>
              <p>"Wen?" Lamuel calls her over to him. "You've got to wait here for us to come back, okay? But if we don't I want you to get on Sierra and ride to Lux. Go and find help, you understand?"</p>
              <p>"But Lamuel," Wen protests, "Sierra's too big for me. I can't…."</p>
              <p>"Now then Wen, what did I tell you about being a Dupree?"</p>
              <p>Wen bites her lip. "Being a Dupree means being brave," she answers, her voice shaking.</p>
              <p>"That's right," Lamuel smiles, patting her head. "Now don't worry. I'm sure we'll be back before you know it."</p>
              <p class="">It's time to go.</p>
              <p>You look around one last time.</p>
              <p>At the half-elf who stands with a hand on his hip, the other twirling a ball of light in his slender fingers. At the halfling maid, who watches you preparing to leave with a worried look on her face. At the inn that rages across the lawn, reaching out to kill any who approach it and then to the stablehand who beckons you towards a path that leads into the black of the Firstwood.</p>
              <p>This is it. For better or worse, it's time to solve the mystery of Evertree Inn. And so, taking a deep breath, you step forwards and into the dark.</p>
              <p>─────── </p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p class="">You walk in silence for a while and eventually he says, "I wanted to thank you for saving Wen. With mother gone…she's all the family I have left. I don't think I can ever repay you for that."</p>
              </div>
              <div class="choice">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>"I didn't do it for a reward. I did it for you."</p>
                  <p>─────── </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div>
                    <p>A sudden snap of a branch causes you to jump but as Lamuel whirls his torch to face the noise you hear only the hoot of an owl disappearing into the trees.</p>
                    <p>What would you like to ask Lamuel now?</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="choice">
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p></p>
                      <blockquote>
                        <p>
                          <em> <strong>"What do you think you'll do now that the inn has gone?"</strong> </em>
                        </p>
                      </blockquote>
                    </div>
                    <div>
                      <p></p>
                      <div>
                        <p class="">This question takes Lamuel by surprise and he spends a long time thinking about his answer.</p>
                        <p>In the end he says, "I…I really don't know. Even if we stop the Evertree I could never do anything with the inn on my…on my own. I guess if I went back to Lux maybe there'd be something there for me."</p>
                        <p>He doesn't sound like he believes what he's saying but then again, you wouldn't expect him to replan his entire life when he's still in the process of losing it.</p>
                        <p>"Well, whatever you decide, I'll do my best to help you."</p>
                        <p class="">Your response is too much for the stableboy to handle and you see his lip tremble. He turns to give you a smile but you can see the shimmer of tears in his eyes.</p>
                        <p>"I'm glad I have you here," is all he can manage.</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                  <hr/>
                </div>
              </div>
              <p>"She just suddenly told me to go," Lamuel gasped, out of breath from the ride. "Can you believe it? She said I had been a good son for twenty years and that it was now time for her to be a good mother. She said…." He paused, flicking his hair from his eyes and blushing more brightly than ever before. "…that if I love you then I should go after you. And I know it sounds crazy and I know we only just met and if you think that's too quick of me then I totally understand but I guess I just…."</p>
              <p></p>
              <blockquote>
                <p>
                  <em> <strong>"I love you too."</strong> </em>
                </p>
              </blockquote>
              <p class="">Lamuel stopped rambling and could only stare at you with wide and shining eyes.</p>
              <p>And then he smiled.</p>
              <hr/>
              <p>It seemed like as good a place as any. The bed is comfortable and the furniture hasn't once tried to kill you, so that's definitely an improvement on the last place you stayed.</p>
              <p>You slip out from under the quilt and wander over to the window. The smell of salt and sea air meets your nose and the cry of gulls is like a morning chorus. Your hotel is located near the city walls and the bird song is accompanied by the grunting of labourers. The room wasn't cheap, but fortunately your time at Evertree Inn was not entirely unprofitable.</p>
              <p class="">You've been in Lux for three days now, but your thoughts continue to drift back to the Evertree. Your duel with the dryad tested you in ways you could never have imagined, but you came out of it victorious. You undid a wrong and rewrote what could have been a terrible ending, and on top of all that, somewhere deep in the Firstwood there will now always be a dryad who knows your name. Precious few elves could ever make that claim.</p>
              <p>As you returned from the forest, you could see Evertree inn standing frozen, a ruin against the starry sky. You opted to sleep in the stables with Brewster that night. You don't remember when Lamuel came to join you, but in the morning you awoke to find him in your arms.</p>
              <p>The next morning at first light, Lamuel saddled up Sierra, with little Wen riding in front, and prepared to say goodbye to his home and his family once and for all.</p>
              <p>As for Dandy,</p>
              <p class="">You rode to the port city alongside Dandy Thorne sitting high and majestic upon his black stallion, Hunter.</p>
              <p>When finally you reached the gates to Lux he floated down from his mount in order to give you a proper farewell.</p>
              <p>"Well, I guess this is where I bid you adieu," he said with a serious tone. "I want you to know that I'm glad you persuaded me to go into the Woods. Isaria meant a lot to me and it's only right that I found out what happened to her and why. I'll sleep easier knowing the truth and I hope you do as well."</p>
              <p>His familiar smirk returned and he added, "And if ever you are having trouble sleeping, do pay me a visit."</p>
              <p>Then finally taking your hand for a last kiss and slipping you a final wink, he turned into the crowd of the city and was gone.</p>
              <p>As for Lamuel....</p>
              <p class="">"What are you looking at?"</p>
              <p>You smile. Lamuel lies behind you on the other side of the bed, eyes squinting in the bright light from the window.</p>
              <p>Of course he had come with you. Since Mrs. Dupree had not survived the original attack from the inn, it was an easy choice for Lamuel to leave his home behind. Wen came too, of course, and it took her no time at all to find work in one of the many shops that line the seafront, but Lamuel had other plans. When you reached the city gates he approached you as if to say goodbye and instead had blushed more brightly than ever before as he stammered, "So…if you're not going anywhere in particular or if you wouldn't mind me tagging along…."</p>
              <p></p>
              <blockquote>
                <p>
                  <em> <strong>Kiss him.</strong> </em>
                </p>
              </blockquote>
              <div>
                <p class="">Words didn't matter at that moment. There was nothing left that needed to be said. Your lips met in a tender kiss; a kiss all the sweeter for your both knowing that it would not be the last.</p>
              </div>
              <p class="">You feel his arms wrap around you from behind as you continue to gaze out of the window over the city. It was your journey here that brought you and Lamuel together and though you know you need to start working towards making some money, as Lamuel turns you around to place a gentle kiss upon your lips, guiding you lovingly back to the bed, you find yourself once again blissfully distracted.</p>
              <p>The future will always be there. Right now you just want to enjoy the present.</p>
              <p>─────── </p>
              <p></p>
              <blockquote>
                <p>
                  <em> <strong>"I wouldn't want to go anywhere without you."</strong> </em>
                </p>
              </blockquote>
              <p class="">Lamuel stopped rambling and just smiled. "Then I guess we should find a place to stay."</p>
              <p>And then you kissed; a kiss all the sweeter for your both knowing that it would not be the last.</p>
              <p class="">You feel his arms wrap around you from behind as you continue to gaze out of the window over the city. It was your journey here that brought you and Lamuel together and though you know you need to start working towards making some money, as Lamuel turns you around to place a gentle kiss upon your lips, guiding you lovingly back to the bed, you find yourself once again blissfully distracted.</p>
              <p>The future will always be there. Right now you just want to enjoy the present.</p>
              <p>Some time later...</p>
              <p class="">
                <em>Knock, knock!</em>
              </p>
              <p>"Sir, are you awake?"</p>
              <p>You groan lazily at the sound of a voice calling from outside the room and reluctantly roll away from Lamuel, put on a robe, and answer the door. On the other side you find one of the hotel maids.</p>
              <p>"There's someone downstairs to see you, sir," she informs you. "He seems very important."</p>
              <p>You have no idea who it could be and so you hurry back into your room to dress before heading downstairs.</p>
              <p>"Is everything all right?" Lamuel asks.</p>
              <p>You explain your mystery visitor situation and he too jumps out of bed to dress and join you. You have no idea who it could be that has sought you out, but having someone's hand to hold is a comfort.</p>
              <p class="">You are led through to a private parlour in the hotel and as you enter you find yourself standing before a man of most impressive bearing. He wears a cape of lavish red about his shoulders and silver armour that reflects the room like a mirror. Upon his chest there is a shimmering sigil in the shape of the letter 'I'.</p>
              <p>"I've heard you've taken an interest in me," the man says by way of an introduction. He is flanked on either side by two silent guards wearing the same reflective armour and when he speaks, it is with an edge as sharp as a knife.</p>
              <p>When you do not respond he gives a calculating smile.</p>
              <p>"You do not know who I am. Very well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Luca Imperion, Captain of the Mighty, Governor of the Luxican Magic Institute, and the wealthiest merchant this side of the Empire."</p>
              <p>He pauses for dramatic effect.</p>
              <p>"And I have something I'd like you to do for me."</p>
              <p>You and Lamuel exchange a look.</p>
              <p>
                <em>How do I always end up in these situations?</em>
              </p>
              <p>
                <b>The End</b>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>